Angel, Human, Devil
by Nyangiku
Summary: NewUpdate! chap7 [YUNJAE] "Turuti semua perintahku atau kau akan menderita." akibat permintaan konyol sang adik Kim Jaejoong harus menderita, terjebak di tempat dimana sang 'iblis' yang berkuasa. Mengawasi kekasih sang adik yang bahkan tidak diketahui wujudnya. Ketika kebodohannya sendiri malah membawanya pada jerat sang 'iblis'. Akankah sang malaikat membantunya? School life. BL!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel, Human, Devil**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Temanku mengatakan ketua asrama baru disana sangat tegas, yang hyung perlu lakukan hanya lah turuti perkataannya. Dan satu lagi jangan sampai hyung terlambat di hari pertama hyung masuk asrama."

"Apa kau bercanda? Dia kan hanya ketua asrama kenapa aku harus menurutinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena yang akan mengalaminya lebih dulu kan hyung. Aku akan menyusul hyung tahun depan."

.

.

Aku kim Jaejoong. Tujuh belas tahun. Baru memulai tahun ajaran baru di tingkat dua di salah satu sekolah di Jepang. Kalau bukan karena permintaan dari adik kesayanganku aku tidak akan pernah mau pindah sekolah ke kota Seoul lagi, tidak akan mau.

Kalian bertanya alasannya? Tentu saja akan ku beritahu.

"Barang-barangmu akan umma kirimkan satu minggu lagi, tidak perlu kembali ke Jepang karena umma sudah mengurus kepindahanmu,"

"MWO? PINDAH?" mata bulatku melotot sempurna. Paspor yang baru saja akan ku masukkan ke dalam tas mahalku pun jatuh begitu. "Tapi.. umma.. aku baru saja memulai tahun ajaran baru dan aku—"

"Hyung… ku mohon.."

Ugh. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan seekor anak kucing imut yang meminta belas kasihan untuk di pungut.

"Beri aku satu alasan logis," sepertinya aku hanya bisa pasrah. Melihat tatapan memelas Kibum dan tatapan mengancam Umma membuatku tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kibum sudah memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah asrama Toho International School." kata Umma dengan tenang dan Kibum yang duduk rapi disampingnya.

"Toho? Bukankah itu bagus? Dia bisa menjadi mandiri sepertiku juga kan?"

"Umma ingin kalian berada satu sekolah dan saling mengawasi."

Tahun ini adikku berumur lima belas tahun dan dia berencana untuk masuk sekolah asrama yang sama dengan kekasihnya yang telah di pacarinya selama dua tahun, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Umma dan Appa. Jujur saja, aku sendiri belum pernah melihat langsung wajah kekasihnya itu bahkan lewat foto sekalipun. Kalian mau tahu alasannya?

"Nanti hyung akan jatuh cinta pada malaikatku kalau hyung melihat fotonya,"

Aku tahu ini hanya cara Kibum untuk bisa dekat dengan sang kekasih. Aku memang tidak melarangnya berpacaran dengan orang itu, hanya saja mungkin Umma sudah mencium hubungan Kibum dengan kekasihnya sehingga Umma memintaku untuk masuk asrama yang sama agar bisa mengawasi si Snow White polos itu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Tapi.. kenapa aku harus masuk asrama lebih dulu? Sedangkan Kibum baru akan masuk tahun depan?!

Aku tahu, bagian ini pasti Kibum yang memintanya pada Umma. Dia pasti ingin aku mengawasi kekasihnya yang katanya 'sangat tampan' itu.

Mereka berdua memang selalu seenaknya.

.

.

"SUPIR SIALAN! SEKARANG AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? OMO! OMO! SUDAH LEWAT LIMA MENIT!"

Yang ku lakukan adalah berlari. Aku harus berlari sebelum semakin terlambat. Setelah jalan menanjak dan satu belokan lagi sampai. Aku bukan takut dengan peringatan Kibum tentang 'ketua asrama baru' itu, hanya saja hari sudah semakin sore dan bahkan sebentar lagi makan malam. Sebelum langit mulai menggelap aku tidak ingin tersesat di kota yang sudah satu tahun lebih ku tinggalkan. Dan lagi…

Asrama itu memiliki jam malam!

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Yun?" namja tampan bertubuh tegap itu menoleh menatap sosok berambut klimis yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum melihat namja di depannya sedang memegang sebuah katana kayu yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibawanya untuk menertibkan para penghuni asrama yang 'nakal'.

"Aku sedang menunggu mereka yang terlambat, kau harus bersyukur kali ini bisa lolos karena datang tepat waktu, Siwon-ah." Namja itu berjongkok sebentar. Berdiri cukup lama memang membuat kaki pegal.

"Sepertinya hari ini banyak yang terlambat," Siwon menunjuk dua orang namja yang sedang bertengkar sambil berlari-lari menuju ke arah mereka berada. Dari jauh pun sudah bisa di tebak dua sosok itu, si jidat lebar Park Yoochun dan si lumba-lumba Kim Junsu. Sepasang kekasih yang selalu bertengkar dimana pun mereka berada.

.

.

 **Sepuluh menit sebelumnya**

.

.

Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Melihat jam digital yang tertera di ponselnya membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

"YA! GAWAT! Ini salahmu Jidat! Kita akan terlambat dan kau tahu Yunho pasti menghukum kita! Haishhh!"

Namja tampan yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum tidak jelas itu kemudian membulatkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi panik sang kekasih. Sepertinya kencan hari ini terlalu indah sehingga mereka sampai lupa waktu.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepatlah atau akan ku tinggal disini!" tanpa di duga, ternyata namja tampan itu bergegas pergi sendirian meninggalkan sang kekasih. Ia berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang untuk melihat sang kekasih.

"YA! PARK JIDAT! Jangan kau berani atau kita putus!" namja imut itu pun akhirnya berlari sangat cepat mengejar jejak sang kekasih. Ancamannya barusan malah di hiraukan.

Setelah belokan ini maka tempat yang mereka tuju akan sampai.

"Permisi," Yoochun dan Junsu menghentikan langkahnya serempak saat seseorang yang baru saja mereka lewati memanggil mereka. Mereka menoleh bersamaan, menatap sosok berambut hitam legam dengan sweater rajut coklat membalut tubuhnya. Menarik dua koper berukuran besar dan sebuah tas gendong besar di punggungnya.

"Maaf nona kami tidak punya waktu—"

"Hai, cantik. Apa kau tersesat? Mari kita lihat bantuan apa yang dapat kuberikan untukmu?"

PLAK!

"Ups.." Jaejoong meringis melihat namja berpipi chubby itu di tampar cukup keras oleh namja bersuara imut yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

"Park Jidat! Beraninya kau menggoda wanita di depan mataku?" pekik Junsu kesal. Sudah di tinggal pergi sendirian di taman sampai harus mengejar setengah mati dan kini ia berani menggoda orang lain di hadapannya tanpa dosa?!

"Ania, aku tidak menggodanya.. aku hanya.. kau tahu kan dia butuh bantuan kita." elak Yoochun. Playboy itu memang selalu menyangkal meski sudah ketahuan kelakuan buruknya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi kesekian kalinya.

"Terserah! Bantu saja dia dan selamat menerima hukuman dari Yun—OMO! Hampir saja lupa, ppali!" tanpa aba-aba Junsu pun menarik tangan Yoochun dan membawa kekasihnya itu berlari meninggalkan namja cantik yang sedang memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Ya! Ya! Tunggu aku! Aku ingin bertanya dimana alamat Asrama Toho! YA! Haishh.. kenapa mereka terus berlari?" gerutu namja cantik itu sendirian.

.

.

"Terlambat dua menit."

Yunho mengarahkan katana kayu nya tepat didepan sepasang kekasih yang masih terengah meraup oksigen. Meskipun mereka berlari, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak pada mereka kali ini. Hukuman kali ini memang tidak akan bisa lolos lagi. Si penjaga rupaya telah menunggu mereka di depan gerbang asrama.

"Come on, Yunho-ah. Bukankah kita teman? Kali ini saja aku—"

Yoochun terdiam saat Yunho mengarahnya katana nya pada jidat lebarnya yang berkeringat.

TUK!

"Kau—" Yunho menunjuk Junsu yang berada di sebelah Yoochun. "Dan kau—"

TUK!

"Ku hukum membuang sampah selama satu bulan—"

"TUNGGU!"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang baru saja tiba itu. Sambil menyeret koper besarnya, sosok itu menghampiri Yunho dan—

"Apakah ini asrama Toho?" tanya orang itu polos. Sangat polos dan imut bahkan membuat tiga orang lain yang berada di sana terpana.

"Siapa kau? Logat korea-mu aneh," tanya Yunho dengan wajah tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong meletakkan kopernya lalu membungkuk sopan pada sang penjaga. Tidak ada sedikitpun dalam benaknya pikiran negative tentang namja yang sedari tadi memegang katana kayu dengan tampang sangar itu.

"Arra.. salam kenal Kim-Jae-joong." Yunho tersenyum manis—namun bagi yang lain itu adalah senyum terseram yang pernah Yunho keluarkan dan tidak di sadari oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong pun tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

TUK!

"YA!—"

"—Kau.."

Yunho masih meletakkan katana kayu nya di atas kepala Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala namja cantik itu tanpa dosa. Jaejoong sendiri berusaha menyingkirkan katana kayu itu dari atas kepalanya dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut.

' _sakit. Rasanya ini sakit. Rambutku.'_

TUK!

TUK!

TUK!

' _aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'_

TRAK!

"OMO!"

Yunho membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. Katana kayu yang ia pesan secara khusus dari Jepang untuk menertibkan penghuni asrama yang nakal kini sudah tidak bernyawa—lebih tepatnya katana itu kini patah menjadi dua akibat ulah namja cantik calon penghuni asrama yang baru.

Namja cantik yang terlihat lemah itu baru saja mengambil katana sang iblis penjaga asrama yang terus memukuli kepalanya dengan mudahnya, semudah mematahkan sebatang sapu lidi, Jaejoong mematahkan katana kayu asli jepang itu hanya dengan lututnya.

Sang pelaku pembunuhan katana impor Jepang itu kini malah memasang wajah polosnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sambil mengusapi kepalanya atau bisa di bilang merapihkan rambut model terbaru nya yang ia styling dengan susah payah hingga menghabiskan waktu hampir satu hari di salon ternama.

"Kau akan mati, anak baru." Junsu dengan suara setengah berbisik berusaha memperingati sang anak baru. Sambil memandangnya dengan ekspresi horror.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong polos. 'orang-orang disini aneh.' Batinnya.

"Kau. Anak baru," Yunho memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Jaejoong. Terlalu dekat.

"Aku bertanya kau siapa, aku memang anak baru. Jadi tolong antarkan aku ke kamar yang telah di pesan oleh Ibuku." Jaejoong menarik lengan kekar Yunho lalu menyerahkan dua buah koper besarnya untuk di bawa Yunho.

Tingkah ajaib itu tak ayal membuat tiga namja lain yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton membuka mulut lebar, terkejut, terkesima, tidak percaya dengan sikap namja cantik yang sepertinya orang korea asli yang tidak lancar berbahasa korea.

'dia pikir Yunho pelayan.' batin Junsu. Yoochun yang sepertinya berpikiran sama pun berusaha untuk menahan tawanya di suasana mencekam ini.

Dan sang penjaga asrama pun tidak kalah terkejut dengan sikap anak baru itu. Harga dirinya serasa di injak-injak, di patahkan dan di buang seperti katana miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah. Emosinya pun mulai naik ke atas kepala. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membantahnya, bahkan menyuruhnya membawa dua koper yang besar itu? Ditambah orang itu adalah anak baru?

Dan yang terpenting, sebenarnya namja cantik itu berniat tinggal di asrama sementara atau selama nya sih? lihat saja dua koper besarnya itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia masih membawa koper-koper yang lain.

Oke ini berlebihan, ketua asrama.

"Cepatlah, kau lambat penjaga." Jaejoong berjalan duluan memasuki pintu utama asrama yang menurut pengelihatan matanya tidak begitu berbeda dengan asrama yang ia tinggali saat di Jepang. Gedung yang kokoh, mewah, luas dan bersih.

Hanya bedanya suasana disini agak sunyi dan sepi.

"Yun—" perkataan Siwon terputus saat melihat Yunho melempar koper milik Jaejoong dengan kasar. Sepertinya dia kali ini hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan di dalam hatinya agar keselamatan anak baru itu baik-baik saja—atau mungkin minimal ia tidak masuk klinik.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa saling berpegangan tangan mencari keselamatan sendiri. Sebenarnya disini mereka memiliki sedikit keuntungan dengan datangnya namja cantik itu sehingga Yunho tidak mengomeli mereka panjang lebar. Meski mereka tetap di hadiahi hukuman.

SRET!

BRAK!

"Ouch! Appo.." Jaejoong meringis. Mendapati punggungnya membentur pintu kaca yang baru saja akan ia buka untuk ia masuki. Sepertinya ia juga merasakan pergelangan tangannya terkilir akibat cengkraman itu.

Tangan Yunho menarik dengan sangat kasar pergelangan tangan Jaejoong tepat sebelum tangan kurus itu mendorong handle pintu kaca tebal di depannya. Suara ribut itu bahkan membuat kucing peliharaan salah satu penghuni asrama yang kebetulan lewat di lorong terkejut.

"YA! BERUANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Sampai-sampai memberikan julukan binatang pada orang yang baru saja ia temui itu.

"Hanya berusaha menertibkan penghuni nakal sepertimu," kata Yunho tenang. Namun tidak dengan kungkungan tubuh besarnya yang menghalangi Jaejoong untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Yunho. Tenaga nya cukup besar, batin Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa lepas dengan mudah. Bahkan hanya melepaskan cengkraman tangan nya saja.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yang dia tahu Yunho adalah penjaga asrama karena ia berdiri di depan gerbang gedung asrama sambil memegang sebuah katana kayu dan.. OMO!

' _bagaimana bisa aku mematahkan katana miliknya?'_

Jaejoong melirikkan matanya ke arah katana Yunho berada. Patah menjadi dua. Rupanya ia baru menyadarinya.

"Kau sedang berhadapan denganku, ketua asrama. Jung. Yunho." mata Jaejoong membulat.

' _Gawat. Jadi orang ini yang Kibum ceritakan.'_

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Jaejoong kembali bersikap tenang seperti saat ia belum tahu identitas Yunho sebenarnya dan menganggap Yunho 'penjaga' bukan 'ketua'. Jaejoong berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Akan ku buat kau membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. "Mulai hari ini kau adalah budakku." Yunho mencengkram dagu Jaejoong, ia menyeringai setan.

"Apa?"

"Turuti semua perintahku atau kau akan menderita." bisikan Yunho di telinga sensitifnya membuat Jaejoong tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang samar.

"Kau bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Yunho menatap tajam mata rusa Jaejoong dengan sepasang mata musangnya.

' _dia serius. Oh, apakah aku sedang di buru iblis beruang musang?'_

"Aku akan menggantinya, berapapun harganya!" Jaejoong akhirnya berteriak karena tidak tahan terus-terusan di sudutkan oleh Yunho. Mengganti sebuah katana? Oh itu bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

"Katana itu di buat khusus oleh seorang biksu dari kuil terpencil di Jepang. Dan dalam satu tahun ia hanya membuat katana tersebut dengan terbatas. Harganya bahkan setara dengan harga sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru. Dan kau baru saja mematahkannya dengan mudah."

"Aku akan tetap menggantinya!" bukan hal yang sulit mencari biksu terpencil itu di Jepang, toh awalnya dia memang warga Korea yang senang tinggal di Jepang. Bahkan hampir seluruh Jepang sudah di jelajahinya, tentu bukan hal yang sulit mencari pembuat katana itu.

"Baiklah.."

CUP!

Mata rusa Jaejoong kembali membulat. Begitu juga tiga pasang mata yang lain yang sejak tadi meyaksikan perdebatan dua manusia berbeda postur tubuh itu.

Yunho. Jung Yunho yang di kenal galak dan tegas itu baru saja mencium bibir seksi seorang namja!

Bukan mencium, tapi Yunho meraup bibir plum itu!

Apakah mungkin.. dia juga sama seperti yang lain?

"HYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Oh? Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya namja cantik berambut pink itu sambil menggendong kucing yang tadi sempat terlihat melintas di lorong. Semua orang yang berada di ruang santai asrama mendadak memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedatangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tak lupa Siwon dan sepasang kekasih Junsu-Yoochun yanag mengekor di belakang.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Yunho tegas. Sejak tadi Yunho terus memegangi kerah baju Jaejoong seperti memegang seekor anak kucing dan kini Yunho melepaskan pegangannya itu sampai tubuh kurus Jaejoong terhempas. Penghuni asrama lain hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama penghuni baru berwajah cantik itu yang sempat beberapa detik mempelototi Yunho, mungkin karena kesal diperlakukan kasar.

Jaejoong hanya memandangi satu persatu penghuni asrama yang berkumpul di depannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan memperkenalkan diri. Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada asramanya dulu saat di Jepang, dan mendadak ia merindukannya.

Saat-saat berkumpul bersama, bercengkrama, menyanyi dan bercanda.

Hah.. apakah disini juga akan sama?

"Apa kau tuli?" Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada angkuh. Namja berwajah cantik ini cukup membuatnya panas malam ini.

' _menganggu nostalgiaku saja.'_

"Kim Jaejoong." hanya dua kata itu yang Jaejoong keluarkan dari bibir plumnya dengan suara datar dan pelan. Salah satu penghuni berwajah imut yang sedang memainkan PSPnya sampai harus mengorek telinganya, untuk memastikan kalau pendengarannya yang memang sedikit buruk tidak bertambah buruk karena ia hanya mendengar sedikit suara Jaejoong.

"Apa hanya itu bahasa korea yang kau bisa?" tanya Yunho lagi. "Perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik!" tegas Yunho. Yunho benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah anak baru itu, sebentar-sebentar moodnya berubah dengan cepat. Di awal bersikap polos, lalu kasar, dan kini ia mendadak menjadi pendiam.

"Kim Jaejoong. Pindahan dari Jepang, mohon kerja samanya mulai hari ini." Jaejoong kembali mengulangi perkenalannya, namun kali ini dengan suara lantang dan dengan nada sedikit kesal. Apa orang-orang disini tuli semua? Pikirnya.

Dan pemuda dengan PSP di tangannya itu melirik ke arah Jaejoong tajam seakan merasa tersinggung.

"Oh? Kau orang jepang? Kupikir kau orang korea, tapi dengan logat anehmu aku percaya kau bukan orang korea." komentar namja berambut pink yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan Jaejoong dan hanya sibuk mengelusi bulu kucing abu nya. Komentar pedas dengan nada menyindir khas Kim Heechul—sang senior yang terkenal selalu bersikap angkuh pada anak baru.

"Aku orang Korea." Jaejoong mulai kesal. Apakah ini efek terlalu fasih berbahasa Jepang sehingga ia selalu di sangka orang Jepang? Hei, tidakkah ia lihat wajah khas Korea ini? wajah tampan dan penuh pesona ini?

' _dan satu orang menyebalkan bertambah.'_

"Belajar bahasa korea lebih giat lagi." lanjut namja bermata bulat itu. Heechul langsung melenggang pergi di ikuti namja sipit yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Shit! Dasar nenek sihir!" umpat Jaejoong tidak sadar.

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat?" tanya Yunho. Baru kali ini ada yang melanggar peraturan yang di buatnya di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di asrama Toho. "Hukumanmu ditambah."

"MWO?!" Jaejoong melotot. Apa-apaan itu?

"Namja berwajah cantik dan bertubuh kurus ini yang telah mematahkan katana mahalku, ku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya mulai hari ini. Dan.. jangan ada yang berani menganggunya karena mulai saat ini dia adalah budakku." ucap Yunho mutlak. Dan tidak ada yang dapat menolaknya karena dia lah yang berkuasa di asrama ini sekarang.

"Kau terlalu berani anak baru, kenalkan aku Leeteuk. Tugasku di asrama ini adalah mengawasi semua penghuni." namja berambut putih itu tersenyum ramah ke arah Jaejoong. Membuatnya semakin bingung dengan jabatan dan tugas apa saja yang di miliki para penghuni asrama.

' _mereka semua siswa kan? Kenapa warna rambut mereka mencolok semua?! Ini Korea, kan? Bukan jepang?!'_

PRAK!

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti dengan suara benda membentur lantai yang ia pijak.

"Itu kunci kamarmu, dan Junsu antarkan dia."

Jaejoong tertegun. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan ketua asrama yang sangat seenaknya. Bahkan ia melemparkan kunci kamar yang akan Jaejoong tempati. Bukankah Jaejoong juga membayar untuk tinggal disini? Kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti seorang yang hina? Mendadak Jaejoong terhanyut dalam perasaannya hingga tak sadar kalau Junsu sudah berada di depannya dengan senyuman lebar seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Baiklah Jaejoongie, mari aku antar—"

"Tunggu—aku berubah pikiran. Kalian kerjakan hukuman kalian mulai hari ini, anak baru ini biar aku yang mengurus." Yunho tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas sambil menarik kopernya yang sudah di pastikan isinya berat. Khayalannya tentang pelayanan baik dan ramah dari penjaga asrama pupus sudah ketika dua koper yang seharusnya di bawa sang supir kini dibawa sendiri olehnya seharian penuh.

.

.

Setelah memutar kunci Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar yang akan ia tempati, kemudian masuk tanpa menoleh ke arah Yunho yang mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa suara. Tidak mengerti apa tujuannya si ketua asrama sombong itu mengekorinya.

' _setidaknya fasilitas disini sesuai dengan yang dibayar Umma.'_

"Hei, kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu untukku?" Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya santai pada daun pintu. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, KETUA." ucap Jaejoong tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho. Ia sibuk membuka satu kopernya yang semuanya berisi pakaian. Jika tidak di rapikan sekarang ia akan malas nantinya.

Yunho pun berjalan pelan ke arah Jaejoong. Seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran yang hendak menghabisi targetnya. "Aku tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih." Yunho berisik pelan berposisi disamping Jaejoong. tubuh Jaejoong mengejang mendapati hembusan nafas Yunho yang terasa sampai ke tengkuknya. Salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau—" Jaejoong tersentak. Wajah Yunho terlalu dekat dengannya, dan ini ketiga kalinya terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Memakan bibirmu.."

Hmmpptt!

Doe eyes kelam Jaejoong membulat. Yunho menciumnya lagi, dan ini kedua kalinya terjadi dengan jarak yang sempit serta tanpa di duga.

Jaejoong rasa kali ini bukan sebuah ciuman, namun sebuah—

"Arrrghh! Appo!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho refleks, saat bibir hati itu mulai meraup bibir plum Jaejoong. Sepertinya harus di ralat, ini bukan sebuah ciuman namun sebuah gigitan. Yunho melakukan apa yang dikatakannya, memakan bibir Jaejoong.

"Hahaha!" Yunho hanya tertawa. Tumben sekali bukan? Seorang Jung Yunho tidak marah ketika seseorang berbuat kasar padanya? Yunho tertawa dan itu adalah hal aneh. Bahkan tawa itu terdengar sampai ia menghilang dari kamar Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong mulai berpikir untuk menempelkan tulisan 'Jung Yunho dilarang masuk' di depan pintunya.

.

.

.

 _Ini mimpi buruk._

 _Terima kasih Kim Kibum karena telah memberiku mimpi buruk ini._

"Tapi tempatnya cukup nyaman dan luas. Walau tidak seluas kamar hotel president suite." Jaejoong berbaring di kasur berukuran sedang yang sudah tersedia di kamar itu. Sebuah meja belajar beserta kursinya dan lemari baju yang cukup besar. Setidaknya ini bukan asrama dengan dua orang di dalam kamarnya. Awalnya Jaejoong mengira akan seperti itu saat melihat banyaknya penghuni asrama. Jaejoong tidak suka berbagi kamar.

"Barang-barang sisanya akan di kirim tiga hari lagi." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak. Baru menginjakkan kaki disini satu jam tapi sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi menimpanya.

 _Bibirku perih, sepertinya ada luka._

Jaejoong mengambil cermin hello kitty kesayangannya dari dalam tasnya, memandangi pantulan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat begitu lelah. Dan benar saja bibir seksinya itu terluka.

Pasti akibat Yunho! Jelas saja itu adalah ciuman pertama Jaejoong!

Dan Yunho mencurinya dua kali—tidak yang satu kali adalah sebuah gigitan sampai terluka.

Sepertinya malam ini ia akan langsung tidur saja tanpa menghadiri makan malam bersama.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Sial. Baru saja akan memejamkan mata, suara teriakan memekak telinga terdengar di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menghiraukan teriakan entah milik siapa itu, tapi suara rusuh yang terjadi di daun pintunya membuatnya terpaksa harus membuka pintu tersebut.

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

"Keluar kau anak baru!"

"CK." Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Orang itu memanggilnya seolah-olah kalau Jaejoong itu seorang yang terlilit hutang dan di tagih oleh deep collector.

.

.

.

"Ini bibi Seo, dan bibi Seo ini penghuni baru Kim Jaejoong. Mulai hari ini dia yang akan memasak dan mencuci seluruh piring kotor." jelas Yunho seenaknya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang sok ramah itu. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mencakari wajah tampan itu hingga tercipta garis-garis merah seperti corak belang pada tubuh harimau.

Bagaimana bisa dia memasang wajah manis setelah menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan sadis?

"Mwo?!" Jaejoong melotot. Jelas ini tidak benar. Yunho sudah berbohong dan tanpa persetujuan dia membuat Jaejoong menjadi seorang budak.

"Tidak baik memberikan tugas seberat itu pada penghuni baru, Yun." kata Bibi Seo penuh kebijaksanaan. Jaejoong begitu terharu mendengar bibi Seo membelanya. Namun ketika kebahagiaan itu baru saja Jaejoong rasakan dua detik..

"Jaejoong yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri—" kata Yunho depan cepat menutup bibir plum Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan protes dengan tangan lebarnya. Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam, meskipun mulutnya dibekap cukup kuat, tapi lidahnya masih bisa bergerak bebas. Tanpa rasa jijik Jaejoong pun mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya melumuri telapak tangan Yunho dengan air liurnya. Menjilat-jilat telapak tangan yang terasa asin di lidahnya.

"Dengan begini bibi Seo bisa pulang ke kampung halaman dengan tenang. Soal kebersihan asrama aku sudah menyuruh Leeteuk untuk membagi-bagi tugas dengan penghuni lain." lanjut Yunho. Bukannya Yunho tidak sadar dengan kelakuan Jaejoong pada telapak tangannya, tentu saja ia merasakan daging tak bertulang itu terus mengotori telapak tangannya dengan air liur segar dari tempatnya berasal. Hanya saja Yunho sedang menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghabisi Jaejoong di depan bibi Seo yang di hormatinya. Singkatnya, Yunho sedang menjaga image.

Bibi Seo terlihat bernafas lega. "Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu ya, Jaejoong-ah dan Yunho-ah. Aku janji setelah sakit anakku sembuh aku akan segera kembali. Selamat menikmati hari pertamamu di asrama, Jaejoong-ah." setelah membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah bibi Seo pun berpamitan, sepertinya ia akan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya setelah di berikan ijin oleh Yunho barusan.

Dan tersisa lah dua namja berbeda postur tubuh itu di dapur yang biasa menjadi tempat bibi Seo bekerja. Jaejoong sudah menghentikan jilatannya pada telapak tangan Yunho saat di lihatnya Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jaejoong, tanpa rasa jijik dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Jaejoong di depannya, Yunho pun menjilat telapak tangannya yang masih tersisa jejak air liur yang Jaejoong buat disana dengan gerakan sensual yang langsung membuat Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya.

Di tambah lagi dengan pernyataan yang di buat oleh si pemilik manik musang itu,

"Kau berhasil membuat hasratku kepadamu semakin besar, Kim."

PRAANG!

Piring kecil berisi pudding pencuci mulut sisa makan malam tadi jatuh begitu saja ke lantai bersamaan dengan gerakan cepat dari Yunho yang mengunci tubuh Jaejoong merapat pada bak cuci piring yang kerannya tidak sengaja menyala dan mengeluarkan air akibat berbenturan dengan lengan Jaejoong yang kini di cengkram erat oleh Yunho.

Perlahan bibir hati itu mulai menghapus jarak yang ada di antara dua insan yang baru saja di pertemukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa suatu halangan yang pasti dan tidak adanya perlawanan yang berarti dari Jaejoong yang hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya takut. Yunho pun berhasil mendaratkan kembali bibir tipisnya pada bibir plum pink kemerahan milik Kim Jaejoong si penghuni asrama baru yang sudah membuatnya kecanduan dan haus akan rasa manisnya bibir namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong merasakan lukanya di basahi air liur oleh lidah panas Yunho, dan anehnya tidak terasa perih olehnya. Malah yang terasa adalah sebuah kehangatan yang sama sekali belum pernah Jaejoong rasakan satu kali pun. Kehangatan yang membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik dan perasaannya menggebu-gebu membalas pagutan yang di ciptakan oleh Yuno.

Melupakan fakta tentang namja itu baru saja di kenalnya dan menjadikannya budak di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat baru. Jaejoong dengan mudahnya membalas kehangatan yang Yunho berikan dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang mungkin akan di pergoki oleh penghuni asrama yang lain bahkan bibi Seo jika mereka terus memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Omo!" Junsu yang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat adegan barusan hampir saja berteriak. Untung saja ia berhasil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berciuman panas dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru bertemu dan bertengkar beberapa jam yang lalu melakukan sebuah skinship yang begitu.. panas?

.

.

Jaejoong berguling-guling di lantai kamar asramanya yang beralaskan karpet tipis yang nyaman. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan bantal yang sarungnya telah di ganti dengan sarung motif hello kity yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Kalau bantal itu disingkirkan dari wajahnya, dapat terlihat jelas wajah mulus berkulit porcelen itu memerah padam ketika mengingat kejadian bodoh yang satu jam lalu menimpa dirinya.

Tidak!

Jangan terpana padanya Kim Jaejoong!

Ingatlah tentang keberadaanmu itu, ingatlah misi mu yang sebenarnya. Cari pacar Kibum, bersekolah disini selama satu tahun lalu setelah itu merengek pada Umma untuk di kembalikan ke Jepang. Jaejoong sedang berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, ada apa Kibumie?" meski tanpa melihat layar ponsel untuk melihat sang penelepon, Jaejoong sudah hafal di kepala kalau dering ponselnya itu khusus di buatnya untuk sang adik jika menghubunginya.

 **["Ani, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja hyung. Jika suaramu masih terdengar, pasti hyung selamat dari ketua asrama yang seram itu.']** suara Kibum di seberang telepon sana terdengar santai di telinga Jaejoong.

'kejam sekali' batin Jaejoong.

"Iya aku memang selamat, tapi tidak dengan bibir seksiku!" keluh Jaejoong.

 **["Apa maksudmu hyung?']** Kibum terdengar panik ketika Jaejoong selesai dengan kalimatnya. Menyadari akan hal itu, sebelum si snow white itu ribut tidak karuan akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ani, bukan masalah kok. Ya sudah, aku ingin istirahat. Semoga hari esokmu indah, dongsaeng!"

 **["Tapi hyung! hei, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pacarku? Hei? Hyung! Haissshh!"]**

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil terpejam mendengar suara Kibum dari seberang telepon yang sengaja tidak di tutupnya. Biarkanlah anak nakal itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong hari ini hingga memikirkannya sampai pagi.

Aigoo.. Jaejoong jahil ya?

.

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Oke, bagi yang pernah melihat dorama jepang pendek sebanyak 3 episode dengan judul "Aku tidak hanya akan melakukan apa yang Kurosaki-kun katakan" atau dengan judul lain "Black devil and white prince", mungkin kalian ga bakal asing dengan scene awal. Jujur aja, aku memang mengambil beberapa adegan yang sama yang aku modifikasi. Dan temanya pun sama. Tapi dengan segala pemikiran yang ada, aku mengembangkan kembali ceritanya dan menyesuaikan dengan Yunjae.

Kenapa aku sampai bikin ulang cerita ini kembali dengan gayaku? Itu karena kekecewaanku dengan dorama yang amat sangat pendek episodenya itu, bikin greget dan gantung parah. Jadilah pikiranku berkelana dan pyong! Bikin ff ini dengan jalan ceritaku sendiri.

Aneh ga sih bikin Yunjae langsung beradegan hot di awal pertemuan mereka? Masuk akal? Entahlah aku galau :"" yang jelas jangan tertipu hihi

Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya selagi menunggu FF Winter Story dan FF-ku yang lain update entah kapan hihi..

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel, Human, Devil**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bangun pagi hari buta lalu memasak._

 _Sebenarnya aku ini penghuni asrama apa petugas catering?!_

"Omo! Benarkah ini masakanmu Jaejoong-ah?" mata Yoochun berbinar saat sumpit besi berisi lauk itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tak lupa dengan Junsu—sang kekasih yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan para penghuni asrama memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Pasti kau memesan makanan ini di restoran tadi malam tanpa sepengetahuan kami lalu menghangatkannya pagi-pagi sekali," Heechul yang memang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak merasa iri ketika masakan Jaejoong mendapat pujian padahal namja itu baru satu malam tinggal di asrama.

"Itu mustahil, karena kunci asrama kan berada padaku." kata Leeteuk sambil memamerkan gantungan kunci asrama yang di gantung di lehernya.

"Mustahil memasak makanan yang begitu banyak dalam waktu singkat." Heechul masih kekeuh dengan tuduhannya pada Jaejoong.

"Bisa jadi Jaejoong begadang semalaman. Omo! Kau pasti kelelahan Jaejoongie-ah. Jadi mari kita habiskan semua makanannya!" Junsu kembali memakan masakan Jaejoong dengan lahap, baru pertama kali mengecap rasanya dan tak kalah dengan hasil masakan bibi Seo.

"Ayo!"

"Aku selesai." Heechul meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar

"Mwo? Habiskan dulu makananmu Heechul-ah, kau benar-benar tidak menghargai kerja keras Jaejoong." lagi-lagi hanya duo Yoochun dan Junsu yang begitu bersemangat membela Jaejoong. Hanya mereka yang bersikap ramah pada Jaejoong sejak pertama bertemu.

"Hangkyung-ah, tolong beritahu Heechul," lanjut Yoochun.

Sang ketua dan wakil ketua asrama hanya diam dan makan dalam tenang tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menghentikan perdebatan duo Yoochun-Junsu dan Kim Heechul.

BRAAK!

"Berhenti mengoceh duckbutt! Suaramu itu membuat kepalaku sakit!" Heechul yang memang mudah emosi akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar sehingga membuat penghuni yang lain menghentikan makannya karena terkejut. Bukan hanya karena sikap kasar Heechul yang bangkit tiba-tiba, tapi namja cantik itu bahkan menggebrak meja makan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ini pertama kalinya juga bagi mereka melihat Heechul kelihatan begitu marah pada seseorang yang baru di temuinya satu hari.

"Omo!" Junsu yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Heechul hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"HENTIKAN!" sang iblis alias sang ketua asrama pun mulai bersuara. Namja cina yang sejak awal duduk di samping Heechul pun mulai bertindak juga, menggenggam tangan Heechul untuk membuatnya tenang dan tidak menambah masalah karena saat ini sang ketua sudah mulai bersuara dan mungkin akan sampai bertindak.

"Lanjutkan sarapan kalian dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Kim Heechul, bersihkan kamar mandi sepulang sekolah selama satu minggu. Di larang protes, ini hukuman untukmu karena membuat keributan saat sarapan. Hangeng-ah, tolong bimbing Heechul agar sikapnya lebih baik lagi." Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut, sehebat itukah pengaruh sang ketua—iblis—di asrama ini? lihatlah Kim Heechul yang tadi begitu emosi kini hanya bisa diam saja tanpa perlawanan.

Namja berambut pink itu berlalu begitu saja diikuti namja sipit yang sejak kemarin Jaejoong lihat selalu bersama Heechul kemanapun namja cantik itu pergi.

"Dan kau—" Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong. "Bereskan semua kekacauan ini." Yunho berlalu dari ruang makan, diikuti oleh penghuni yang lain termasuk Yoochun, Junsu dan Leeteuk. Hanya mereka yang Jaejoong kenal sejauh ini.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu namja yang tersisa di sana. Choi Siwon. Jaejoong ingat nama itu ketika Siwon tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jaejoong tadi pagi ketika akan ke kamar mandi.

Namja itu masih duduk dengan tenang. Tidak melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai, kita pergi sekolah bersama-sama." ucapnya ramah. Siwon tersenyum.

"Hee?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, apa namja itu baru saja mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama?

"Kelas akan di mulai lima belas menit lagi, Kim." kata Siwon masih dalam keadaan tenang. Namja itu begitu tampan dan beraura menyejukkan, berbeda sekali dengan Jung Yunho yang selalu menebarkan aura suram dan tidak menyenangkan.

" _Siapa sebenarnya disini yang merupakan kekasih Kibum?"_

.

.

.

Jaejoong bernafas lega karena ia tidak berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sudah memastikannya karena saat guru mengabsen tadi pagi tidak ada nama Jung Yunho keluar dari mulutnya. Jika itu sampai terjadi maka lengkaplah tahun ajaran terburuk dalam hidup Jaejoong yang akan selalu diingatnya sampai mati.

Jam istirahat ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa plong.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, Lee Saengnim memanggilmu ke ruang guru." Oh, mungkin guru ilmu sosial itu memanggil Jaejoong untuk bertanya mengenai beberapa dokumen kepindahan Jaejoong yang selama ini di urus oleh sang Umma. Biasanya siswa baru memang akan lebih sering di panggil ke ruang guru.

"M-mwo?!" baru saja Jaejoong merasakan nafas yang begitu segar pagi ini, kini ia merasakan keracunan yang lebih mematikan dari gas karbon monoksida.

Lee Saengnim memberikan selembar kertas absen sebuah kelas yang ternyata menjadi kelas Jaejoong untuk satu tahun ke depan. Karena Lee Saengnim datang terlambat tadi pagi, sehingga guru piket dengan asal memasukkan Jaejoong ke kelas lain padahal nama Jaejoong sudah tercetak pada absen kelas yang Lee Saengnim bimbing.

Di situ.. di kelas itu ada beberapa nama, beberapa orang yang Jaejoong kenal meski mereka baru bertemu satu hari setengah.

Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Choi Siwon dan yang terakhir.. Jung Yunho.

Mereka benar-benar berada dalam satu kelas dan Jaejoong akan menyesal seumur hidup!

.

.

.

"N-ne.. tadi pagi aku salah masuk kelas, mohon kerja samanya dari kalian semua. Kim Jaejoong salam kenal." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya memulai kembali perkenalan di kelas yang tepat.

Disana tepat di tengah ruangan Junsu sudah melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar ditambah dengan pantulan cahaya matahari yang memantul di jidat Yoochun yang berada disampingnya. Tak lupa sang iblis yang berada di kursi pojok paling belakang.

"Jaejoong ini orang Korea asli, hanya saja lama tinggal di Jepang maka dari itu logat Koreanya akan terdengar sedikit aneh. Tapi jangan karena hal itu kalian membullly nya, oke? Yang ketahuan membully akan ku kurangi lima puluh poin." setidaknya kata-kata Lee Saengnim membuat Jaejoong merasa lega.

"Duduklah di tempat yang kau suka, jika tempat itu sudah terisi. Usir saja dia. Hahaha!" Lee Saengnim humoris juga ternyata. Jaejoong sudah mengincar satu kursi kosong dan untungnya terletak jauh dari sang iblis, tapi tapi kenapa belum juga sampai ke tempat itu sang iblis malah mengusir orang yang duduk di depannya agar pindah ke kursi kosong itu?!

"Sudah menemukan tempat dudukmu, Kim Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Lee Saengnim yang belum memulai pelajaran karena menunggu Jaejoong benar-benar mendapatkan kursinya. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan kaku, sudah terlanjur ngeri melihat seringai sang iblis yang akan duduk di belakangnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, budakku." Yunho berbisik lirih di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merinding sekujur tubuh.

.

.

.

"Apa alasanmu pindah ke Korea lagi Jaejoongie?" kini mereka telah selesai belajar di sekolah dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama. Junsu benar-benar terlihat tertarik pada Jaejoong. Sejak tadi namja itu tak hentinya memberondong Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan.

"Umm.. karena adikku." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Mwo? Memang ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanya Junsu lagi. Semakin di jawab pertanyaan yang Junsu lontarkan semakin banyak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya! apa kau tahu penghuni asrama ada yang sedang menjalin hubungan?" daripada terus penasaran menerka-nerka siapa kekasih Kibum sebenarnya, tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada Junsu tentang para penghuni asrama sehingga Jaejoong dapat tahu dengan cepat.

"Kami menjalin sebuah hubungan serius." jawab Yoochun mantap.

"Yang kami tahu kalau ada beberapa yang sedang menjalin hubungan, Heechul dan Hangeng, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menyusul Changmin pergi berlibur berdua, sisanya kami tidak terlalu dekat." Junsu mengangkat bahunya, hidupnya selalu bersama Yoochun setiap hari semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dan pindah ke asrama sehingga jarang bersosialisasi dengan penghuni asrama lain.

"Souka.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ani." masih nihil. Pencarian Jaejoong masih nihil. Tenang saja, masih banyak waktu oke?

"Omo! Kenapa Yunho sudah memasang wajah sangar seperti itu tengah hari begini?" Yoochun menunjuk Yunho yang sudah berdiri tegak dan angkuh di depan pintu utama. "Apakah ada yang berbuat masalah lagi? aigo.. semakin lama aku merasa terkekang di asrama ini. Terlalu banyak peraturan melebihi rumahku sendiri." keluhnya.

"Tapi setidaknya di asrama ini aku lebih bisa mengawasimu dibandingkan jika kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen, Chunnie-ah."

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Nama Jaejoong yang di sebut tapi entah kenapa malah sepasang kekasih itu yang menengang dan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan lantang dan keras. Siapapun yang sudah tahu tentang siapa Jung Yunho sebenarnya pasti akan terkejut jika mendapat panggilan tersebut.

"Ternyata kau yang membuat masalah." Yoochun menunjuk Jaejoong sedangkan Junsu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong mengangkat bahu nya acuh. Ya, dia tidak merasa sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada Yunho. Di sekolah pun mereka baik-baik saja tuh.

"Berhenti disitu." Jaejoong pun menghentikan langkahnya sesuai yang Yunho perintahkan. Kemudian namja itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik rambut halus Jaejoong dan menyeret namja itu masuk ke dalam asrama menuju dapur.

"Ah! Appo! YA!"

Beberapa penghuni asrama yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan sekolah mereka menatap Jaejoong ngeri. Jaejoong terus berteriak kesakitan dan Yunho hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk membersihkan dapurnya?!" Yunho berteriak tepat di telinga Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong meringis menahan ngilu di telinganya. Namja tampan itu kemudian melirik pada bak cuci piring dan meja makan yang masih berantakan sejak tadi pagi.

Membersihkan dapur?

Omo!

Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong melupakan hal penting itu? Ini gara-gara Siwon yang terus saja diam dan menunggu Jaejoong selesai sarapan sehingga Jaejoong risih sendiri dan melupakan tugas pentingnya itu.

"Baiklah akan kubersihkan." kata Jaejoong pasrah. Ini memang hukuman untuknya, mau di bantah bagaimana lagi?

"Setelah itu bersihkan ruang berkumpul!" perintah Yunho lagi. Namja itu duduk di salah satu kursi mengangkat satu kakinya berlagak seperti seorang boss besar.

"Kenapa itu juga?!" Jaejoong refleks protes, bukankah kemarin dia sendiri yang mengatakan pada bibi Seo bahwa ia hanya akan memasak dan membersihkan dapur? Kenapa seperti sengaja Yunho semakin menambah dan hukuman tugas Jaejoong.

"Diam dan jangan protes!" Yunho mencengkram rahang Jaejoong sambil melotot pada namja cantik itu. Melihat manik musang itu menatapnya tajam, Jaejoong langsung ciut. Namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Baiklah." jawabnya lagi-lagi pasrah. Dan Jaejoong pun memulai mengerjakan semua hukumannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Tunggu satu tahun lagi dan kita akan hidup bersama disini tanpa ada gangguan." Siwon tersenyum sendiri dengan ponselnya, sesekali tangannya menyentuh layar ponsel itu lalu tertawa gemas.

 **["Aku sudah tidak sabar tinggal satu kamar denganmu. Kita akan belajar besama setiap malam dan.. oh ya, ingat jangan genit!"]**

"Baiklah kita akan berada dalam kamar yang sama tenang saja sayang.. tentu saja tidak. Aku akan bersikap baik sampai kekasihku yang cantik ini datang kesini."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang berkumpul saat di lihatnya Siwon sedang serius dengan ponselnya. Namja itu sepertinya sedang menghubungi seseorang menggunakan video call.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya pada Siwon untuk meminta ijin membereskan ruangan tersebut, Siwon yang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong pun langsung memutuskan sambungan video callnya sebelum Jaejoong datang dan melihat 'kekasih rahasia'nya yang selalu di sembunyikan dari para penghuni asrama. Jangan sampai Jaejoong si anak baru itu tahu dan menyebarkannya pada yang lain. Karena Siwon tidak ingin di bully.

"Oh! Apa aku sudah menganggumu, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong panik. Seharusnya tadi ia menunggu Siwon selesai saja dengan urusannya. Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Ah, tidak. Justru sepertinya aku yang menganggumu. Apa hukumanmu di tambah lagi oleh Yunho?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Jaejoong membawa beberapa peralatan untuk bersih-bersih. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kemarku. Jika kau butuh bantuan, temui saja aku." Siwon tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gerakan tubuh, Jaejoong mengangguk. Entah kenapa melihat Siwon yang kalem dan seakan penuh wibawa Jaejoong merasa segan untuk berbicara banyak dengannya. Jaejoong merasa sepertinya namja itu harus di jauhi entah alasannya apa.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah berkeliling asrama? Biasanya penghuni baru akan di berikan waktu untuk mengenal setiap sudut asrama agar tidak kesulitan nantinya." tanya Siwon sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Ah, Jaejoong hampir saja melupakan hal itu. Terlalu fokus pada hukuman aneh yang Yunho berikan sehingga lupa bahwa ia sama sekali belum menelusuri asrama ini. Yang Jaejoong tahu hanya kamarnya, kamar mandi bersama serta dapur dan ruangan yang sedang di bersihkannya ini.

"Aku akan berkeliling setelah tugasku selesai." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" tawar Siwon. "Aku akan menunggumu di pintu depan satu jam lagi. Apa itu cukup untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu dulu?" oh, andaikan Yunho yang memiliki pribadi baik hati seperti ini. Jaejoong akan senang hati memasak untuknya satu tahun penuh.

Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menolak ajakan Siwon karena merasa tidak enak hati, tapi melihat senyum tulus namja berlseung pipi itu akhirnya Jaejoong pun menerima ajakan Siwon meski hatinya masih ragu.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk menjawab Siwon. Namja berlesung pipi itu pun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Bagi yeoja atau namja yang mudah tergoda oleh namja tampan dan baik hati seperti Siwon pasti mereka akan langsung menjerit melihat namja itu terus melemparkan senyum manisnya. Tapi untuk Jaejoong sayangnya namja cantik itu tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Kim Jaejooong."

.

.

.

"Selesai!"

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa setelah semua tugasnya—hukuman—selesai. Hampir saja ia melupakan janjinya dengan Siwon yang mau, berbaik hati menemaninya berkeliling asrama. Setelah menyimpan kembali perlengkapan bersih-bersihnya di tempat semula Jaejoong pun bergegas ke pintu utama asrama. Dan benar saja disana Siwon sudah berdiri menunggu Jaejoong.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada Siwon. Itu merupakan kebiasaannya di Jepang ketika ia terlambat janjian dengan seseorang.

Siwon yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu awalnya kaget, dia benar-benar belum menunggu Jaejoong dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan ia baru sampai di tempat itu ketika tak lama kemudian Jaejoong datang. Tapi mengingat budaya Jepang yang merupakan bangsa yang sangat anti dengan kata 'terlambat' dan mengingat bahwa namja cantik itu pernah tinggal lama di Jepang dan mungkin sudah terkontaminasi cukup banyak tentang kebiasaan disana, akhirnya Siwon memakluminya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea." Siwon tertawa kecil. "Berhenti meminta maaf." katanya lagi mulai merasa agak risih dengan yang di lakukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun berhenti membungkuk. Kali ini ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Malu rasanya masih terbawa kebiasaan budaya lain ketika sudah berada di tanah air sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya menghadap ke arah Siwon dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kita bisa berbagi kamar di asrama ini? maksudku apa kita bisa menempati kamar yang sama dengan orang lain? Ah, bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak menemukan kalimat yang pas." ekspresi berpikir Jaejoong membuat Siwon mengingat seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya saat ini. Jaejoong benar-benar mirip dengan 'orang itu'.

Siwon tampak berpikir. Di asrama ini memang ada beberapa siswa yang tidur dalam satu kamar. "Maksudmu, berbagi kamar seperti Yoochun dan Junsu?"

"Omo! Jadi mereka berada di kamar yang sama? Bukankah mereka itu.." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Bagaimana mungkin mereka diijinkan tinggal satu kamar dan tidur berdua disaat mereka itu adalah..

"Sepasang kekasih maksudmu?" saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang asrama, tak jauh dari sana ada lapangan basket dan futsal serta beberapa fasilitas olahraga lain. Ada juga kolam ikan tak jauh dari sana. Benar-benar suasana yang nyaman. Apalagi banyak pepohonan rindang sama persis seperti asrama nya di Jepang dulu.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti meski dalam hati masih tidak percaya.

"Asrama ini bebas. Meski banyak aturan yang Yunho buat sendiri hahaha." Siwon mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di bangku taman. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa meminta untuk pindah ke kamar yang berisi dua orang. Kau bisa mengajak Yunho untuk sekamar denganmu, agar hukumanmu cepat selesai."

Jaejoong tertawa garing mendengar lelucon Siwon.

"Itu sih sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri pada iblis. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tentang perjanjianku dengan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ya, Jaejoong memang mempunyai perjanjian tidak tertulis dengan Yunho yaitu menjadi budaknya tanpa batas waktu. Itu artinya Jaejoong harus menuruti apa yang Yunho katakan sampai namja itu bosan pada Jaejoong. Mungkin sampai Jaejoong menemukan pembuat katana Yunho dan menggantinya.

"Yunho mengatakannya padaku, lagipula aku kan ada di sana ketika itu terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang seberani kau. Bahkan sampai berani mematahkan katana mahal yang baru di gunakannya satu minggu." entah kenapa Siwon tertawa ketika mengingat Jaejoong dengan polosnya mematahkan katana milik Yunho.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya, jujur saja jika mengingat kejadian itu Jaejoong benar-benar merasa menyesal telah melakukan hal itu. Sudah bagus lolos dari hukuman jam malam di hari pertama masuk asrama sesuai dengan yang Kibum katakan. Tapi ternyata ia malah harus hal bodoh dan fatal sehingga mengharuskannya melakukan perjanjian kejam dengan iblis.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Sepertinya Yunho tertarik padamu," kata-kata itu membuat Jaejoong melotot.

"Aih. Tidak mungkin." kali ini namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar-benar persis seperti orang yang ada di hatinya. Siwon benar-benar seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya. Mereka seperti orang yang sama.

Siwon hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. "Dia berbahaya, tapi aku bisa lebih berbahaya darinya." Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Dan Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Siwon.

Tanpa mereka sadari manik musang itu menatap mereka tajam dari jendela lantai dua. Dua mata itu benar-benar tidak luput sedikitpun dari gerak-gerik yang Jaejoong dan Siwon lakukan.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku berkeliling. Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan makam malam." Jaejoong berpamitan pada Siwon dan langsung melesat ke dapur. Disana, ada sosok yang sudah menanti Jaejoong dengan serius.

.

.

.

"Ya! Appo! Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?" tubuh Jaejoong ambruk di atas kasurnya sendiri karena di lempar dengan ganas oleh namja musang itu. Yunho, namja itu baru saja selesai mengunci pintu kamar Jaejoong entah maksudnya untuk apa dan kini ia kembali menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang tidak berdaya di atas kasurnya.

"Kau—" Yunho meraih rahang Jaejoong membawa wajah cantik itu mendekat padanya. "Benar-benar membuatku gerah." Jaejoong berhasil mendorong Yunho dan menjauhkan dirinya dari namja itu setelah tenaganya mulai terkumpul. Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar dengan kencang sekaligus di kamarnya ini hanya ada mereka. Tidak ada penghuni yang lain karena mereka pasti sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menunggu jatah makan malam mereka.

Sementara itu di ruang makan.

' **Aku memesankan makanan untuk kalian semua.**

 **Hari ini Jaejoong tidak akan memasak untuk kalian karena tidak enak badan.**

 **Setelah makan bersihkan kembali ruangan ini dan jangan mencariku kemanapun. Jung Yunho.'**

Pantas saja ada pengantar makanan di luar sana yang datang dengan makanan yang begitu banyak sesuai dengan porsi seluruh penghuni asrama, padahal salah satu dari mereka mengaku tidak ada yang merasa memesan makanan sebanyak itu. Setelah menemukan secarik kertas pesan dari Yunho, mereka pun bernafas lega karena tidak lagi bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara membayar tagihan makanannya.

Kembali ke kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memeluk dirinya takut di pojokan kamar dengan Yunho yang malah asyik menonton acara TV di atas kasur Jaejoong. Jaejoong takut Yunho berbuat hal yang tidak diinginkan sehingga ia terus berada disana cukup lama. Meski berada disana pun tidak menjamin keselamatannya. Jaejoong menatap daun pintu kamarnya, kuncinya tidak tergantung disana. Pasti Yunho sengaja menyembunyikannya agar Jaejoong tidak kabur.

' _Tuhan, bahkan ini baru hari kedua di asrama tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah berada disini selama setahun?'_

Yunho sesekali melirik Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya. Tak lama kemudian namja itu melemparkan remote TV Jaejoong setelah menambah volume suara pada TV tersebut.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, menarik dan menggusur namja cantik itu dan kembali menghempaskannya ke atas kasurnya. Jaejoong kembali meringis, meski terjatuh di atas kasur empuk tapi tetap saja tangannya merasa kesakitan akibat cengkraman Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahannya." Yunho berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Jaejoong dengan mata sayu dan namja mata namja cantik itu membulat seketika. Jangan bilang kalau Yunho akan memperkosanya disini?!

Wajah tampan yang Jaejoong akui membuat matanya terasa segar ketika melihatnya semakin mendekati wajah cantik Jaejoong. Kedua tangan namja itu menahan bahu Jaejoong agar ia tidak bergerak.

Dan..

Cup.

"Hhhh.."

Kedua mata Jaejoong masih membulat kaget. Namja tampan ini memang sulit di tebak dan penuh dengan kejutan. Membuat jantung Jaejoong terus berdegup kencang tiap kali berada di dekatnya meski mereka baru bertemu dan berinteraksi selama dua hari.

Jaejoong yang sempat berpikir kalau namja itu akan memperkosanya ternyata salah besar. Jaejoong terlalu berpikir jauh.

Namja tampan itu hanya mencium bibir Jaejoong sebentar, menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapannya dan kemudian namja bermata musang itu tidur dengan lelapnya bersandar pada bahu Jaejoong sambil memeluknya erat.

Tidak terduga bukan?

Namja itu tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Sangat polos dan lucu.

"Aigo.. Pabbo."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum. Karena tidak bisa bangun lagi ataupun menggeser tubuhnya, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk tidur juga tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Matanya sudah terasa berat dan tidak dapat di tolerir lagi. Tubuhnya lelah karena seharian terus mengerjakan hukuman dari Yunho.

Yunho, iblis ini benar-benar absurd.

.

.

.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana? Aku tidak menemukanmu dimana pun Yun," Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho tanpa ijin setelah tadi Siwon melihat Yunho baru memasuki kamarnya pagi-pagi buta.

Yunho mengusap kepalanya, "Ah, aku tidur di suatu tempat." jawabnya asal.

"Kau.. tidur bersama Jaejoong, kan?" tebak Siwon. Yunho tidak pernah tidur dimana pun selain dikamarnya, apalagi di suatu tempat yang tidak jelas. Kemungkinan yang Siwon pikirkan Yunho pasti tidur dikamar Jaejoong karena tadi malam mereka kompak tidak ada. Ketika Yunho mengatakan dalam secarik pesan yang dibuatnya kalau Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan, Siwon pun segera pergi ke kamar Jaejoong untuk mengecek keadaan namja cantik itu.

Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong berkali-kali, memanggilnya tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban. Saat Siwon mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam ia hanya mendengar suara televisi begitu keras meski tidak sampai terdengar keluar dan mengganggu kamar sebelah.

"Kenapa memangnya, kau cemburu?" tanya Yunho. Siwon pun tertawa. "Cemburu untuk apa? Aku bahkan baru berbicara padanya sebentar."

"Aku hanya memastikan kau untuk menjauhinya, jangan sekalipun menyentuhnya dengan ujung jarimu atau kau akan menyesal, Siwon-ah." kalimat berisi ancaman dari Yunho membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja itu mulai overprotectif pada mangsanya.

"Aigo.. aku takut sekali dengan ancamanmu itu." ejek Siwon. Yunho lalu tersenyum padanya. Ancaman itu sebenarnya sungguh Yunho katakan, tapi tidak benar-benar mengatakannya dengan serius pada sahabatnya itu. Karena Yunho tahu Siwon tidak akan merebut apa yang Yunho suka karena selera mereka berbeda.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Jaejoong-ah?" Yoochun terkejut melihat Jaejoong sudah selesai mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka semua. Namja cantik itu bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja dan segar bugar. Padahal dalam pesan yang Yunho tuliskan namja cantik itu sedang tidak enak badan.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

"Semalam kata Yunho kau tidak enak badan." Junsu yang datang dan langsung duduk di tempatnya pun menambahi.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, ia berpikir. "Ah, ya.. Semalam aku kelelahan dan tertidur begitu saja. Maaf karena tidak mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana makan malam kalian?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia tentu ingat tugas yang seharusnya di lakukannya semalam kalau saja Yunho tidak datang dan mengganggunya.

"Yunho yang membelikannya. Kau benar-benar harus membalas budi pada Yunho, anak baru." Heechul datang dan langsung berucap pedas.

 _Apanya yang balas budi? Justru itu kan rencananya sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak makan malam seperti kalian._

"Sudah jangan hiraukan dia, oke?" bisik Junsu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah Jaejoong, membantu namja itu merapihkan mangkuk nasi untuk penghuni lain. Jaejoong mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _Hari keduaku di sekolah. Dan situasi masih aman terkendali._

"Jaejoong?" Jaejoong menoleh saat Siwon memanggilnya. Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Siwon-ssi. Apa kabar?" tanya Jaejoong. Hari ini Jaejoong baru melihat Siwon di sekolah karena namja itu tidak ikut sarapan bersama tadi pagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa sudah baikan? Semalam sepertinya aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamarmu, apa kau bersama seseorang semalam?" tanya Siwon beruntun. Matanya yang penuh selidik menatap Jaejoong yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

Suara ribut-ribut? Apa dia tahu kalau semalam Jaejoong tidur bersama Yunho?!

"Ah, itu mungkin suara TV.. ya, aku semalam tertidur dengan TV yang masih menyala. Maaf kalau sudah mengganggumu.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Semoga saja Siwon tidak semakin curiga padanya mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu kalau semalam mereka sudah tidur bersama dan satu kasur pula!

"Tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja," Siwon tersenyum sambil melayangkan kedipan mata nakal pada Jaejoong. Semua orang yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut dari Siwon mungkin akan menjerit kegirangan tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong yang begitu terkejut. Kemana Siwon yang kemarin begitu misterius dan tenang?

"A,aku baik-baik saja." jawab jaejoong gugup. Ia hendak berpamitan meninggalkan Siwon tapi sebelum itu seseorang menahannya.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja jika terus bersamamu, kuda liar." Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho tanpa ijin merangkul bahunya dengan akrab.

"Aigo.. beruang musang datang," ejek Siwon. Yunho pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Siwon yang telah mengejeknya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar mandi ketika mendengar namja iblis itu memanggilnya lagi. Namja bertubuh besar itu berdiri dengan angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi seolah menahan Jaejoong agar tidak dapat masuk ke dalam sana. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, meski baru tiga hari tinggal di asrama ini sepertinya ia sudah mulai hafal jika Yunho menunggunya seperti ini pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kali ini apa lagi yang akan di terimanya, hukuman atau keringanan?

"Ganti rugi."

"Mwo?" Yunho mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi tagihan makan malam penghuni asrama kemarin malam lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil membaca setiap kata yang ada dalam kertas tagihan tersebut.

"Hutangmu." kata Yunho santai.

Jaejoong terkejut, "Hutang apanya?! Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk membelikan mereka!" melihat nominal yang tertera dalam kertas tagihan makan malam itu memang bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk membayarnya karena dia memang bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa. Tapi jika di tagih tapi ia sendiri tidak merasa memesannya untuk apa?

"Kalau aku tidak membelikan mereka makanan kau tidak akan beristirahat dengan tenang di hari ketigamu di asrama ini Kim." Yunho menyeringai.

' _Istirahat apanya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengunciku dikamar?'_

Jaejoong mendesah kesal. Omongan Yunho memang ada benarnya juga, tapi kan yang memesan makanan itu Yunho bukan dirinya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah meminta Yunho melakukannya, daripada memesan makanan Jaejoong lebih senang disuruh memasak meski tubuhnya lelah.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup bayar, bagaimanapun kau harus tetap membayarnya."

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat membayarnya!" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Oh, jadi begitu? baiklah hutangmu naik jadi dua kali lipat."

"Mwo?! Yang benar saja." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi pembicaraan tidak jelas dari Yunho.

"Ah, ya kalau kau tidak punya uang aku bisa memberikanmu alternative lain untuk membayar hutangmu," tawar Yunho, seringai kecil mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membayarnya! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" kekeuh Jaejoong.

"Setiap kau protes maka hutangmu akan terus naik."

"Masa bodoh! Yang jelas aku tidak akan membayar tagihan itu sepeserpun!" Jaejoong menggeser tubuh Yunho agar menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar mandi, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin berendam dalam air panas untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Jaejoong terpaksa menggunakan kamar mandi umum ini atau bisa dibilang mini Onsen—pemandian air panas—karena kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamarnya tidak menyediakan air panas dan bathtube.

"Empat kali lipat." Yunho masih belum puas menganggu Jaejoong.

"Tch." Jaejoong berdecih. Namja itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Sepuluh kali lipat. Hutangmu sepuluh kali lipat tidak termasuk ganti rugi katana dan kau harus membayarnya tunai. Se-ka-rang!"

BRAK!

Jaejoong tersentak melihat Yunho menarik pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya dengan keras sebelum Jaejoong berhasil masuk ke dalamnya.

"YA!" Jaejoong berteriak keras. Bagaimana mungkin hutang bisa naik dengan begitu cepat?

"Kau mau membayarnya sekarang, atau malam ini kau akan menyesal seumur hidup." Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Nominal yang ada di tagihan itu adalah tiga juta won, bisa-bisanya namja itu sengaja memesan makan restoran mahal dengan porsi banyak. Dan sekarang hutang itu telah naik sepuluh kali lipat, itu artinya nominal uang tersebut pun bertambah menjadi..

TIGA PULUH JUTA WON?! Dan belum termasuk katana yang katanya mahal itu.

Daripada membayarnya pada Jung Yunho tentu saja Jaejoong akan lebih memilih uangnya itu di gunakan untuk membeli keperluannya sendiri. Dan lagi mengambil uang di atm sebanyak itu dalam semalam, bisa-bisa Eommanya akan memblokir semua tabungannya dan memotong uang sakunya. Meski kaya, mereka pelit karena Jaejoong benar-benar sudah di cap boros oleh sang Eomma.

Yunho menyeringai lebar melihat Jaejoong berubah pucat mendengar hutangnya menjadi puluhan juta won.

"Apa, tawaranmu yang tadi masih berlaku?" tanya Jaejoong pasrah. Mau tidak mau sepertinya ia harus membayarnya daripada hutangnya yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah di lakukannya itu semakin naik lagi dan membuatnya gila. Satu keuntungan bagi Jaejoong ketika Yunho menawarkannya cara pembayaran yang lain, Jaejoong rela melakukan pekerjaan rumah apapun demi membayar hutang yang tidak pernah di lakukannya itu.

Yunho mengangguk. "Bayar dengan skinship—"

"MWO?!" Yunho mendecih mendengar Jaejoong terus saja berteriak, kalau penghuni asrama yang lain sampai mendengarnya dan melayangkan protes Yunho bisa di cap tidak becus mengurus anak baru.

"Satu pelukan maka hutangmu akan berkurang sepuluh ribu won, satu ciuman maka hutangmu akan berkurang seratus ribu won dan satu kissmark yang aku berikan padamu hutangmu akan berkurang lima ratus ribu won. Lakukan sebanyak yang kau bisa dan kapanpun kau mau." Yunho menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat Jaejoong jatuh merosot ke lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

' _Tidak adakah cara yang lebih normal dari ini?!'_

Jaejoong benar-benar frustasi menghadapi namja ini.

' _Tuhan, kenapa engkau menciptakan iblis selicik ini?'_

Hasrat Jaejoong untuk berendam air panas hilang seketika. Kepalanya benar-benar menjadi pusing sekarang.

"Satu lagi, sekali kita berhubungan fisik maka hutangmu akan lunas seluruhnya dan kau akan lepas dari segala perjanjian yang ku ikat padamu." Yunho menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong dengan seringai iblis yang menyeramkan.

Hubungan fisik?

Apakah itu.. seks?

TIDAK!

"HAHAHA!"

.

.

.

"Dia penghuni baru?" tanya namja jangkung itu pada Junsu yang sejak tadi terus memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang terpejam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan damai.

"Dia yang mengataiku tuli sewaktu datang kesini Chwang." kata Kyuhyun, namja yang sempat Jaejoong lihat satu kali di hari pertamanya datang ke asrama dan menghilang begitu saja bagai di telan bumi.

"Kupingmu yang satunya kan menang bermasalah, Kyu—ARGH APPO!" Shim Changmin, namja jangkung itu meringis kesakitan saat sang kekasih mencubit perutnya dengan ganas. Salahnya sendiri berkata jujur disaat kekasihnya itu sedang kesal pada Jaejoong.

"Apa dia sudah mati Min? ini sudah dua jam dan dia belum juga sadar. OMO! Bagaimana ini? Chunnie~ kau dimana sebenarnya? Ayo bantu aku~" rengek Junsu membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi kebodohan Junsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jaejoong yang masih bernafas dengan teratur. Namja itu bukan pingsan, tapi sepertinya tertidur nyenyak sekali.

"Suie-ya~ kenapa kau memanggilku dengan panik begitu? apa terjadi sesuatu? Katakan padaku!" entah sudah darimana namja berdahi lebar itu baru muncul setelah berkali-kali di hubungi oleh Junsu. Ketika datang namja itu langsung menghampiri Junsu dan memeluknya mesra.

"Changminie menemukan Jaejoongie di depan pintu kamar mandi dan sejak itu dia belum juga sadar. Bagaimana ini? kalau dia mati maka Changmin akan menjadi tersangka pembunuhan karena ia yang menemukannya pertama kali. Omo! Omo! Omo!"

"Aku merasa di asrama ini hanya kita pasangan kekasih yang normal, Chwang." Kyuhyun yang kembali fokus dengan game PSPnya setelah melihat Yoochun datang dan menenangkan Junsu pun merasa janggal saat tidak di dengarnya jawaban dari sang kekasih. "Chwang? Chwangminie?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, mengabaikan sejoli yang sedang berpelukan dan bercakap lebar di dekat tempat tidur Jaejoong, Kyuhyun yang masih serius menatap layar PSPnya memainkan game seru pun akhirnya terpaksa menunda gamenya tersebut saat sang kekasih tak juga menyahutinya.

"Omo~ ini baru namanya surga, isi kulkasnya benar-benar lengkap," Changmin terlihat sedang sibuk di depan kulkas berukuran sedang milik Jaejoong. Semua makanan yang ada di dalamnya di keluarkannya dan mulai di cicipi satu persatu.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

"ARGHH! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI SIH?!" Jaejoong akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke udara karena sejak tadi terus saja mendengar suara berisik dikamarnya.

Namja cantik itu terduduk. Matanya berkedip lucu melihat Yoochun-Junsu tak jauh darinya, Kyuhyun di atas meja belajarnya dan Changmin di depan isi kulkasnya yang dengan lahap memakan semua yang dimiliki Jaejoong.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA DI KAMARKU?!"

.

.

.

"Aku rela mencuci piring selamanya jika bisa selamanya memakan masakan dari Jae-hyung." Changmin tersenyum senang sambil menata piring yang telah di cucinya sedangkan Kyuhyun mengelap meja makan dengan kesal karena lagi-lagi PSPnya harus di sita oleh Yunho selama satu minggu.

"Aku dengar masakan hyung itu enak sekali ya?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memegangi kepalanya yang semakin pusing karena Yunho lagi-lagi memesan makan malam dari restoran, itu artinya hutangnya akan semakin menumpuk pada Yunho. Padahal kan ini lagi-lagi salah Yunho yang telah membuatnya pusing sehingga ia tertidur nyenyak melupakan tugasnya memasak makan malam.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar kurang beruntung karena belum mencicipinya, bahkan aku langsung suka pada masakannya dalam sekali cicip. Iya kan, Chunnie?" Junsu telah selesai menyapu lantai dapur dan di lanjutkan dengan mengepel yang akan di lakukan oleh Yoochun.

' _Setidaknya malam ini mereka ikut membantu'_

"Tapi PSPku tidak selamat! Ini gara-gara kau!" Kyuhyun terlihat sebal pada Jaejoong, namja imut itu sejak tadi bersikap ketus padanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Soal PSP kan masih ada yang lain Kyu, kita harusnya kasihan pada Jae-hyung yang bernasib sial karena berurusan dengan Yunho-hyung." Changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk membuat namja itu kembali baik seperti semula.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana caranya aku memulai pembayaran aneh itu?

Sudah cukup nama Jaejoong menjadi jelek dan di jauhi oleh yang lain karena memiliki urusan dengan Yunho. Mengenai pembayaran hutangnya dengan cara aneh yang semalam Yunho katakan benar-benar tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Ini harus menjadi rahasianya dan Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan mengendap-endap ke ruang berkumpul takut-takut berpapasan dengan Yunho dan membuat masalah lagi. Baru saja berpikir seperti itu ternyata namja musang itu sedang ada di depan jendela menatap ke luar ruangan. Sepertinya hanya kamarnya tempat paling aman dimana tidak ada Jung Yunho.

Suasana di dalam gedung asrama memang sedang sepi. Para penghuni kebanyakan memilih akivitas di luar ruangan karena cuaca sedang bagus.

GREP!

"Yunho-hyu—"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Changmin muncul dari belakangnya. Sial sekali bukan? Di saat ia ingin membuat pembayaran pertamanya pada Yunho ia malah kepergok duluan. Baru saja Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho dan ketika namja musang itu terkejut dan berbalik hampir saja mereka berciuman, Changmin malah datang dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ah, ada apa Min?" tanya Yunho dengan tenang. Sedangkan tangan Jaejoong yang berada di lengannya di tahan agar tidak lepas.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberimu oleh-oleh dari Eomma untukmu.. err.. apa aku sudah menganggu kalian?" tanya Changmin dengan hati-hati. Melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah tegangnya merapat pada tubuh besar Yunho membuat Changmin merasa ada hal janggal yang telah terjadi.

"Iya, kau sangat menganggu sekali. Ah, padahal kami baru saja akan bermesraan. Iya kan Jaejoongie?" Changmin terlihat canggung mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan. Sambil menggaruk pundaknya yang gatal ia pun berpamitan dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu maaf dan oleh-olehnya aku simpan disini saja ya hyung!" Changmin berlari setelah meletakkan paperbag di atas meja panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam suasana aneh.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang hutangmu itu, eoh? Makanya kau mau mengejutkanku? Ah kau lucu sekali Jaejoongie~" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho saat namja itu mendadak berubah genit dengan seringai yang masih terlihat menyeramkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Ti-tidak. Tadinya aku hanya ingin menjahilimu saja." elak Jaejoong.

Yunho pun mendekati Jaejoong dan meraih dagu namja cantik itu dengan gerakan sensual.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja?" katanya dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Tidak akan!"

.

.

.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa. Kemarin ada beberapa orang datang kesini membawakan barangmu. Sepertinya dia keluargamu, dia sangat mirip denganmu Jae." ucap Leeteuk saat Jaejoong dan yang lain akan memasuki gedung asrama. Mereka baru saja pulang dari berbelanja kebutuhan untuk satu bulan penuh.

"Adik? Apa kau punya adik Jae?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Wajahnya sangat mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong hanya saja dia agak kalem dan dingin." kata Leeteuk lagi sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Apa dia menyebutkan namanya padamu?" tanya Jaejoong. Bukannya tidak ingin Kibum di ketahui oleh yang lain, hanya saja jika 'kekasih' Kibum tahu kalau Jaejoong juga ada di asrama maka misi rahasia Kibum yang di berikan pada Jaejoong akan gagal total.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh!" Jaejoong ingin sekali menjitak Kibum tapi sayangnya namja itu hanya bisa di lihatnya dari layar laptopnya. Kibum yang ada di tempat yang cukup jauh disana hanya nyengir.

"Habis aku penasaran dengan isi asramanya hyung, tapi saat aku datang hyung malah tidak ada." jawab Kibum santai, sambil memainkan kuku jarinya.

Jaejoong menatap Kibum penuh selidik. "Bohong sekali. Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu."

"Tadinya sih niatku begitu. tapi ternyata dia juga tidak ada disana." bahu Kibum terangkat acuh.

"Bagaimana jika kau sampai bertemu dengannya dan dia tahu kalau kau adalah adikku? Untung saja kau tidak menyebutkan namamu pada Leeteuk." Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptopnya yang menampilkan wajah Kibum dengan gemas.

"Hehehe. Aku tidak sebodoh itu hyung. Cuma hampir lupa saja kalau kita merahasiakan ini. Aku pun tidak mengatakan pada kekasihku bahwa kakakku yang bernama kim Jaejoong ini tinggal di asrama yang sama dengannya. Jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Hahaha!" Kibum tertawa lebar membuat Jaejoong berdecih

"Sudah beritahu saja nama kekasihmu itu dan aku dapat mengawasinya dengan mudah." pinta Jaejoong. Ia meminta hal itu agar beban di kepalanya berkurang sedikit.

"Tidak mau." tolak Kibum mentah-mentah.

"Ish. Baiklah aku mau istirahat sekarang. Jangan nakal disana dan turuti apa kata Umma."

"Siap komandan!"

Dan percakapan video call kakak beradik itu pun berakhir. Jaejoong mematikan laptopnya dan mulai berbaring di kasurnya. Walau bagaimana pun Kibum tidak boleh tahu soal hutangnya pada Yunho. Kalau sampai dia tahu dan mengatakan pada sang Umma, bisa gawat.

Jaejoong harus merahasiakannya dengan baik dari siapapun.

.

.

.

TBC

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Ada yang sudah bisa menebak cerita selanjutnya? Hihihi

Ayo yang bisa silahkan katakan padaku~

FF winter story baru saja selesai jadi aku bakal fokus lanjutin FF ini dulu melupakan FFku yang lain. Isi FF ini masih sama seperti winter story yaitu tentang kesalah pahaman. Kesalahpahaman apa pantengin aja terus ya~

Ngeri banget kan baru tinggal sebentar di asrama udah punya hutang sebanyak itu. Hii~ kasian banget kan Jaejoong hihi.. apalagi cara bayar hutangnya unik. Kita doakan saja semoga hutangnya cepet lunas amiiin.. atau ada yang mau bantuin Jaejoong buat bayar utangnya? Aku sih mau banget wkwkwk. Toh ga keluar uang sedikitpun XD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini~

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel, Human, Devil**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho selalu saja menjadi orang ketiga ketika Jaejoong dan Siwon sedang berduaan seperti saat ini. Namja bermata musang itu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka berdua yang sedang mencari letak rak buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jaejoong ada disana, ia di beri tugas oleh Lee-saengnim untuk merapihkan kembali buku yang dipinjamnya. Ketika sedang kesulitan membawa buku Jaejoong pun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon dan Lee-saengnim pun meminta Siwon untuk ikut membantu Jaejoong. Seperti tidak rela budaknya itu bersama 'malaikat' sehingga sang iblis pun mengikutinya. Dan kebetulan sekali saat itu adalah jam istirahat pertama.

"Merapihkan tiga puluh lima buku saja menghabiskan hampir dua puluh menit. Dasar lelet." ejek Yunho. Bukannya membantu, namja itu malah mengganggu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin tidak menghabiskan waktu lama, sejak tadi Yunho terus saja menghalangi Jaejoong yang akan meletakkan kembali buku tersebut dalam rak. Siwon sendiri tiba-tiba mendapat tugas lain dari penjaga perpustakaan sehingga ia harus meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sang iblis.

"Kumohon, berhentilah mengangguku Yunho-ssi." pinta Jaejoong. Tangannya sudah pegal sejak tadi terus saja memegangi setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya. Tak satupun buku berhasil Jaejoong tempatkan di tempatnya karena tubuh Yunho menutupi rak buku tersebut.

"Jaejoong belum sempat beristirahat Yun, biarkanlah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu." kali ini Siwon yang meminta Yunho untuk menghentikan kejahilannya. Yunho pun akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan Jaejoong jalan untuk merapihkan buku-buku tersebut. Tentu saja tidak lupa di bantu oleh Siwon.

Waktu istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, sosok Yunho mendadak hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Mungkin saja Yunho tersinggung dengan usiran halus dari Siwon sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Petugas perpustakaan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena Siwon dan Jaejoong sudah membantunya merapihkan buku-buku yang sudah mereka pinjam untuk belajar tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu Yunho pun datang membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik yang ia letakkan dengan kasar di depan Jaejoong.

"Makanlah." perintahnya. Tanpa berniat membagi bungkusan makanan itu pada Siwon.

"Aku sudah makan coklat yang diberikan Siwon tadi," tolak Jaejoong. Memang benar tadi Siwon memberinya sebatang coklat untuk mengganjal lapar di perutnya mengingat untuk pergi ke kantin tidak mungkin sempat lagi. Jaejoong memutuskan akan makan di jam istirahat kedua saja. Yunho menatap Siwon lalu Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"Makan saja atau—"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku makan!" Jaejoong akan selalu refleks mengalah saat Yunho sudah memberikan tatapan penuh arti itu. Tatapan yang mengingatkannya akan hutangnya yang begitu besar padanya.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Yunho. Bungkusan itu berisi roti dan susu rasa strawberry. Membuatnya mendadak ingat pada Kibum. Dulu ketika liburan sekolah dan Kibum mengunjunginya ke Jepang, Kibum tak pernah lupa meminta Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan makanan serba strawberry, termasuk roti dan susu seperti yang saat ini ada didepannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon ketika melihat mata Jaejoong terlihat berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong menggeleng lalu mulai mengambil bungkusan roti tersebut.

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." ucapnya pelan.

"Pasti teringat hutangmu padaku." celetuk Yunho. Jaejoong memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho. Siwon pun kebingungan dengan situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Hutang apa? Kau berhutang pada Yunho, Jae?" tanya Siwon. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat Siwon bertanya tentang hal itu. Apa yang harus Jaejoong jawab? Jaejoong yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan hati-hati pun dipotong oleh Yunho. Akankah Yunho mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon?

"Tentu saja. Hutang katana mahalku!" kata Yunho. Jaejoong bernafas lega karena Yunho tidak mengatakan soal hutangnya yang lain, yang jumlahnya lebih besar dari harga katana Yunho—padahal Jaejoong sendiri belum tahu harga asli katana milik Yunho.

"Ah.. begitu." Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding milik perpustakaan. Sudah waktunya masuk dan mereka pun harus segera meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya si anak baru sudah mulai akrab dengan Siwon," komentar Heechul saat melihat Jaejoong dan Siwon pulang ke asrama bersama, tak lupa dengan Yunho yang ada di belakang mereka menjadi orang ketiga.

Changmin yang hari itu tidak masuk sekolah pun mengikuti arah mata Heechul yang berada di sampingnya. Jadi mereka mengintip dari jendela besar yang berada di ruang berkumpul. Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga namja itu berjalan bersama.

"Kim Jaejoong maksudmu?" tanya Changmin. Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Aku rasa ia lebih dekat dengan Yunho-hyung," kata Changmin. Ia kemudian menunjuk Yunho yang masih berposisi dibelakang Jaejoong dan Siwon sambil mengingat kejadian dimana Changmin memergoki Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berduaan.

"Lebih baik dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun!" lanjut Heechul ketus.

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju asrama sambil sesekali melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Mengejar jam malam yang selalu membuatnya gelisah ketika keluar meninggalkan asrama meski hanya sebentar. Bahkan tidak sampai satu jam.

Padahal ia hanya pergi ke satu tempat saja dan langsung kembali pulang tapi entah kenapa ia begitu gelisah.

"Semoga saja tidak ketahuan." gumamnya ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu asrama. Satu kecemasan tentang jam malam telah lolos dengan sukses karena hari masih sore.

"Tapi aku memergokimu loh,"

"HYAA!"

Jaejoong hampir saja memukul kepala orang yang telah mengagetkannya itu tapi sayang, baru juga muncul niat untuk memukul orang itu ternyata harus gagal di awal karena sasarannya terlalu tinggi. Sangat tinggi.

Changmin yang terkejut dengan teriakan Jaejoong pun berusaha melindungi kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak akan sampai di pukul Jaejoong karena tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari siapapun yang ada di asrama. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tinggi badannya.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Changmin nyengir sambil membentuk tanda damai dengan kedua jari tangannya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mempererat pegangannya pada tas selempang kecil yang dibawanya. Seakan takut Changmin akan merebutnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku masuk dulu!" kata Jaejoong gugup. Bahkan ia sampai lupa ketika masuk masih memakai sepatunya. Ketika sampai di lorong yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dan ruang tengah, Jaejoong pun tersadar kemudian kembali memundurkan langkahnya menuju rak sepatu yang tertulis masing-masing nama penghuni asrama.

Untung saja Yunho tidak memergokinya karena lupa mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Kalau sampai ketahuan? Siap-siap saja menerima hukuman.

Sekedar informasi, seluruh penghuni asrama ini wajib memakai sandal rumahan dan menyimpan sepatu mereka di dalam lemari kecil yang disediakan di pintu masuk. Ini dilakukan untuk membuat lantai gedung asrama selalu bersih dan tidak memberatkan tugas bersih-bersih yang selalu di lakukan bergiliran oleh para penghuni.

Setelah menggunakan sandal rumahan dengan bentuk kucing yang lucu, Jaejoong yang menyadari sosok Changmin masih berada disana pun kembali menghampiri namja itu.

"Jangan katakan pada Jung Yunho tentang barusan. Oke?!" katanya dengan suara berbisik. Changmin yang memang tanpa di beritahu hal itu pun tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut pun hanya mengangguk. Mungkin maksud Jaejoong tentang 'ia lupa mengganti alas kakinya?' cerna Changmin dalam otaknya.

"Anak pintar. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Jaejoong kali ini berlari secepat kilat. Tangannya itu masih memegang erat tasnya. Sikapnya itu membuat Changmin benar-benar penasaran.

Sebenarnya apa yang di bawanya? Apa yang sedang disembunyikannya?

Awalnya Changmin berpikir tentang itu, tapi mengingat tingkah Jaejoong barusan Ia pun hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membuang nafas panjang. Setelah mengunci pintu namja cantik itu pun langsung duduk diatas kasur empuknya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mulai membuka tas kecil yang sejak perjalanan pulang menuju asrama di peganginya dengan erat. Sepanjang jalan pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran jelek hingga kriminal.

Untung saja pikiran tidak sampai menjadi kenyataan.

Pertama-tama Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di kasur. Kemudian satu lembar uang sisa kembalian membeli minuman di minimarket beserta struk bon. Dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya dengan penuh semangat. Berceceran lah lembar demi lembaran kertas berbentuk persegi panjang dengan angka-angka yang tertera disana. Berlembar kertas dengan warna yang serupa.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Bahkan mungkin puluhan sampai ratusan lembar kertas tipis dan kaku itu berserakan.

Uang. Jaejoong baru saja mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Tiga juta won baru saja diambilnya dari mesin ATM yang berada di ATM center tak jauh dari minimarket tempatnya membeli minuman.

Namja cantik itu mulai merapihkan dan menghitung lembar tiap lembar uangnya. Sambil berdoa dalam hati agar kelakuannya itu tidak diketahui siapapun. Terlebih sang Eomma. Orang yang selalu mengawasi keuangannya sejak kejadian tidak mengenakan terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia masih berada di Jepang.

Uang itu, uang tabungannya yang diambilnya dengan penuh resiko itu akan ia gunakan untuk membayar hutangnya pada Yunho.

Meski hanya bisa diambilnya segitu tapi itu pun dengan banyak resiko dan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Misalnya bisa berawal dari panggilan telepon pun masalah akan datang akibat dari uang itu. Meskipun itu memang adalah uang pribadinya yang di peroleh dari hasil pendapatan secuil saham di perusahaan sang Appa tapi sebenarnya uang itu di jaga, di awasi dan di atur oleh seseorang yang jauh disana.

"H-halo, Eomma?"

 **["YA! KIM JAEJOONG! UNTUK APA KAU MENGAMBIL UANGMU SEBANYAK ITU?!"]** Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Baru saja di bicarakan resiko itu pun muncul.

"A-aku ingin membeli sebuah barang—"

 **["BARANG APA?! BARANG APA YANG BELUM KAU MILIKI?! BUKANKAH SEMUANYA SUDAH EOMMA BERIKAN PADAMU?!"]**

Hah.. Eomma mulai berlebihan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Alasan apa yang harus di berikannya? Ia lupa kalau satu hari sebelum pindah ke asrama sebenarnya ia sudah diberi uang yang cukup banyak, jadi alasan ingin membeli barang benar-benar salah sasaran.

Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak ke segala arah kamarnya mencari-cari alasan selagi sang Eomma berceramah diseberang telepon sana. Saat matanya melihat kulkas kecil miliknya yang tempo hari di 'rusak' oleh si jangkung Changmin, Jaejoong seakan mendapat alasan segar.

"Isi kulkasku habis, Eomma. Kemarin teman asramaku main ke kamarku dan mereka semua menghabiskan cemilanku. Apa Eomma masih tidak percaya padaku? Aku juga ingin membeli baju baru, Eomma kan hanya mengirimiku sedikit baju. Nanti anak Eomma ini tidak keren kalau pakai baju yang itu-itu saja hiks~"

Semoga ini berhasil. Mohon Jaejoong dalam hati.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang telepon. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan 'penampilan' sang eomma memang tidak bisa berkutik. Ia sangat tahu tentang sang anak yang amat sangat memperhatikan penampilannya itu, persis seperti dirinya.

 **["Baiklah. Tapi ingat, sampai bulan depan Eomma tidak ijinkan kau untuk mengambil uang lagi. Semua kartu debit dan kreditmu Eomma blokir!"]**

Ternyata tetap saja sadis.

Kalau sampai bulan depan, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak akan jadi memberikan uangnya itu untuk membayar hutang pada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa sikapmu tadi sore sangat aneh, Jae?" tanya Junsu tak lama setelah Jaejoong selesai menata jatah makan malam untuk masing-masing penghuni.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja kok." kata Jaejoong heran.

"Tapi Changmin bilang.."

"CHANGMIN BILANG APA?!"

Semua orang tersentak mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sangat keras menyebut nama Changmin, ketika namja jangkung itu sampai di ruang makan semua pandangan menuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin bingung. Namja itu duduk di kursinya tanpa dosa.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam. Apa namja itu mengatakan pada semuanya jika Jaejoong lupa mengganti sendalnya dan ingin membuat Jaejoong di jatuhi hukuman oleh Yunho di depan umum (lagi) seperti ini?

"Si tiang mengatakan kalau kau pulang ke asrama dengan sikap aneh sambil memegangi tas yang kau bawa." kata Junsu polos. Melupakan satu hal penting kalau saat ini mereka akan melakukan makan malam bersama dan ada Yunho juga di sana duduk dengan manisnya.

"Dasar mulut ember. Berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak penting." komentar Yunho. "Cepat makan dan kembali ke kamar kalian."

Junsu langsung diam ketika Yunho mengatakan itu. Semua pun diam dan memulai kegiatan makan malam mereka dalam suasana damai.

Akankah perintah Yunho itu menjadi penolong Jaejoong saat ini? ketika semuanya penasaran tentang tingkah aneh namja cantik itu tadi sore?

"Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan kejadian tadi sore Joongie~" Junsu merengek pada Yoochun, meskipun kalimatnya menyatakan kalau ia memohon pada Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan tugas membersihkan dapur—membantu Jaejoong lebih tepatnya.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas. Sulit sekali mempunyai teman yang selalu ingin tahu tentang dirimu.

"Aku hanya sedang khawatir saja." jawab Jaejoong asal.

Mata sipit Junsu melotot. "Khawatir?! Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa kau baru saja diikuti stalker? Atau om-om mesum?! Katakan!" Junsu mulai kembali bersemangat.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu.. haish.. ayolah jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Bahkan Eommaku saja cuek padaku." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya imut. Melihat temannya begitu perhatian bahkan terlalu perhatian dan sangat ingin tahu seperti Junsu membuatnya rindu akan rumah.

"Omo.. Apa aku salah? Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," Junsu pun akhirnya menyerah. Tapi sepertinya hanya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya Jaejoong pun kembali ke kamarnya yang ia kunci rapat-rapat karena takut ketahuan memiliki uang yang begitu banyak didalamnya. Matanya tak sengaja menatap tumpukan uang yang niatnya akan diberikan pada Yunho tetapi tidak jadi karena uang itu ternyata harus rela di jadikan jatah uang bulanannya untuk bulan ini sampai ke depan.

Ia tertegun sebentar. Kemudian merenung atas sikapnya yang tadi sore cukup berlebihan. Terlalu takut orang-orang tahu kalau ia menyimpan banyak uang dikamarnya. Bukankah menyimpan uang dalam jumlah banyak tidak akan terlihat atau bahkan terdengar aneh di asrama mereka yang memang kebanyakan di huni orang kalangan atas.

Sampai Junsu curiga dan ingin tahu sekali bukankah berarti sikapnya sudah berlebihan?

Aigo.. hampir saja lupa akan tugasnya datang ke asrama ini. Bukan untuk membayar hutang pada Yunho juga bukan untuk menyembunyikan banyaknya uang yang ia miliki, tapi untuk mencari kekasih Kibum, sekolah dengan damai sampai Kibum lulus dan datang ke asrama ini kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya

Tapi, apakah mungkin ia bisa kembali bersekolah di Jepang jika Kibum lulus dan melanjutkan ke Toho nanti? Bukankah Jaejoong akan mendapat tugas baru lagi yaitu mengawasi Kibum yang akan tinggal satu asrama dengannya? Apalagi kalau sampai Eommanya tahu disini ada kekasih Kibum.

Ya ampun.. Jaejoong benar-benar sudah terjebak dalam perangkap Eommanya yang licik dan terjerumus ke lubang ide bodoh dari adiknya Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Jaejoong?

"Kim Jaejoong _baka_!"(bodoh dalam bahasa Jepang)

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menjalani kehidupan sekolah dan asrama ini dengan ikhlas sampai berakhir? Arrgh!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Jae?" tanya Siwon yang kini sedang mengabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Jaejoong di taman belakang sekolah.

Jaejoong terlihat menatap layar ponselnya dengan sebal. "Tidak. Bukan masalah besar kok." meskipun Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu tapi isi pesan yang baru saja didapatkan Jaejoong nyatanya memang berisi masalah.

 **Pulang sekolah pergi ke gudang lalu ambil gorden bersih yang ada disana, ganti semua gorden diseluruh sudut asrama. Jangan lupa untuk mencuci semua gorden kotor yang ada karena besok adalah hari minggu.**

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau besok hari minggu? Bukankah seharusnya ia mendapatkan hari libur yang tenang?

Iblis itu memang selalu membuat masalah.

"Um.. Siwon-ah, memangnya ada berapa jendela di asrama yang menggunakan gorden?" tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh tanya, kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba menanyakan soal gorden padanya?

"Ada banyak. Cukup banyak." kata Siwon sambil mengingat-ingat.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Bagaimana ini? mati saja lah aku besok."

"Yunho memberikanmu tugas lagi?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Ah, bisa di bilang begitu." Jaejoong menggaruk tangannya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa Siwon selalu bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku akan mulai terbiasa dengan tugas dari Yunho karena bagaimanapun kan ini kesalahanku sejak awal." entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa tidak enak pada Siwon yang sepertinya ingin membantu tapi tidak ingin mendapat masalah juga dari Yunho. Atau mungkin karena ia juga menjabat sebagai wakil ketua asrama jadi dia akan merasa rendah diri jika membantu tugas yang diberikan untuk Jaejoong?

"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa membantumu karena Yunho pasti akan menambah lagi tugas untukmu jika aku ketahuan membantu. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin membantu loh," jelas Siwon.

Ah.. begitu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jaejoong tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu membuat hati Siwon tiba-tiba menghangat. Seolah kekasihnya yang jauh disana lah yang memberikan senyuman itu.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Aigo.. berdebu sekali. Kalau begini caranya kalau cuma pakai mesin cuci tidak akan hilang sampai bersih."

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu mencucinya di mesin cuci, eoh?"

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong turun dari tangga besi yang di naikinya untuk melepas gorden ruang berkumpul. Dari seluruh ruangan yang ada entah kenapa gorden disini paling banyak debunya. Suara Yunho memang selalu sukses mengganggu Jaejoong. belum lagi tugas ini dan sekarang Yunho mulai menambah masalah.

"Lalu aku harus mencucinya pakai apa?!" tanya Jaejoong mulai kesal.

"Dengar ya, di belakang asrama ada deretan keran untuk cuci tangan dan di bawahnya di lapisi oleh lantai keramik. Jadi.." Yunho sengaja memutus kalimatnya hanya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong dan berbisik di telinga namja itu.

"Cuci disana dengan menggunakan sikat dan sabun."

DEG!

Entah kenapa saat Yunho berbisik tentang itu tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang berbisik di telinga nya sedekat itu. Bagian tubuhnya yang memiliki sensitifitas lebih dari yang lain.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Kim Jaejoong?" entah dengan tidak sengaja atau memang Yunho berniat menjahilinya lagi, namja itu terus saja berbisik di telinga Jaejoong sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

Demi lesung pipi Siwon!

Jaejoong tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mendesah. Bulu halus di tengkuknya bahkan telah berdiri sejak tadi karena merinding.

"Aku mendengarnya!" pekik Jaejoong ia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan ketakutan. Teringat akan pembayaran hutang bodoh diantara mereka.

"Selesaikan sebelum makan siang." Yunho yang malah terlihat acuh langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Oh! Hyung mau ku bantu?" tawar Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Aniya! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jaejoong bergegas pergi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum waktu yang Yunho tentukan tiba. Karena sebelum makan siang, ia juga yang harus mempersiapkan makan siang tersebut!

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyikat satu persatu gorden berdebu itu dengan susah payah sambil sesekali mengomel sendiri. Jaejoong bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan pekerjaan ini. Bahkan pelayan dirumahnya saja mencuci seluruh gorden yang ada dirumahnya menggunakan mesin cuci. Jaejoong benar-benar kesulitan karena ukuran gorden yang besar dan panjang.

Rasanya jadi menyesal ia dandan rapi tadi pagi kalau pada akhirnya penampilannya akan berantakan serta keringat yang terus bercucuran karena mencuci sebanyak ini.

"Aku bawakan ini, istirahatlah sebentar." sebuah bungkusan plastik melayang didepan wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Siwon tersenyum dengan lesung pipitnya yang membuat iri siapapun.

Jaejoong menyimpan sikat cuci, kemudian menyeka keringat di dahinya. Siwon sendiri membantu Jaejoong membuka minuman kaleng dingin yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih." kata Jaejoong dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Siwon.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, tapi aku sebagai wakil ketua asrama malah tidak membantu sama sekali." kata Siwon dengan menyesal.

"Aniya! Aniya! Ini pun sudah membantuku kok." Jaejoong mengangkat minuman kaleng yang dibelikan Siwon. "Aku sedikit semangat setelah meminum ini, hari sudah semakin siang. Boleh aku melanjutkan tugasku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu untuk mengecek penghuni lain yang mendapat tugas giliran bersih-bersih."

Kalau kau adalah seorang yang selalu membawa perasaan dalam keseharianmu mungkin akan menganggap perhatian Siwon barusan sebagai kode bahwa Siwon menyukaimu. Tapi kenyataannya Siwon memang selalu baik dan perhatian pada siapapun.

Tidak seperti seseorang yang selalu seenaknya memerintah dan tiba-tiba muncul tanpa tanda-tanda sebelumnya.

"Dasar lelet."

"HUAA!" Jaejoong melempar sikat yang dipegangnya dan hampir saja terpeleset dengan wajahnya mencium tumpukan gorden yang sedang di cucinya kalau saja namja bermata musang itu tidak segera meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hutangmu berkurang sepuluh ribu won." bisik orang itu. Jaejoong diam membatu. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya?

"Kalau kau mau menciumku sekarang maka hutangmu akan berkurang lagi seratus ribu won." bukannya melakukan apa yang dikatakan namja tersebut, Jaejoong malah refleks melepaskan pelukan itu dan langsung menjauh darinya.

"Maaf, tadi aku kaget." kata Jaejoong. Ia kembali memungut sikat cuci yang tadi terlempar dan mulai kembali mencuci sisa gorden yang ada sedangkan gorden yang bersih sudah siap untuk di peras airnya dan di jemur di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Sambil berusaha menenagkan jantungnya yang berdebar Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau bekerja selelet itu tidak akan sempat menyiapkan makan siang." Yunho mengambil satu gorden yang sudah bersih dan memeras airnya. Tanpa kesulitan namja itu menjemur gorden tersebut pada tali jermuran yang memang sudah tersedia tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"A, aku sudah selesai setelah yang satu ini." Jaejoong menyikat gorden terakhir dengan semangat. Awalnya Jaejoong pikir Yunho akan membantunya menjemur semua gorden yang telah dicucinya, tapi ternyata itu semua salah.

"Jemur seperti yang kucontohkan tadi. Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja kasar seperti ini kan? Dan aku akan meminta imbalannya nanti." Yunho menjatuhkann tubuhnya di atas rumput tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong. Memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai menikmati angin yang berhembus.

'Memang tidak pernah ada hal yang dilakukan namja itu dengan ikhlas!' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Selalu saja yang awalnya disangka niat baik ujungnya meminta bayaran. Kalau tahu begini Jaejoong lebih memilih tidak di temani namja itu!

"Selesai~" Jaejoong menjatuhkan wajahnya pada meja kayu—meja kayu beserta kursinya seperti yang ada disekolahnya—yang seperti sengaja di letakkan di tempat menjemur itu, mungkin untuk beristirahat setelah kelelahan seperti Jaejoong saat ini.

"Belum selesai menyiapkan makan siang."

"Aduh aku lupa!"

DUK!

Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Yunho yang ternyata berdiri di depannya. Selalu saja mengagetkan!

"Aku mau meminta imbalanku tadi," tagih Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak lalu diam. Menunggu apa yang akan diminta namja itu pada Jaejoong.

"Sore nanti ikut denganku berbelanja bahan makanan. Jam tiga di depan gerbang." katanya dengan tenang. Tapi sebelum pergi namja itu kembali membuat Jaejoong kaget.

CUP!

Namja itu mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong!

"Omo! Apa yang barusan dilakukannya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" Jaejoong malah panik sendiri. Menengok ke sekitarnya takut-takut ada penghuni lain yang memergoki mereka berciuman. Apa jadinya nanti? Pasti Jaejoong akan di cecar oleh banyak pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Ini bukan ajakan kencan tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong kebingunan sendiri memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya saat menemani Yunho berbelanja bahan makanan untuk satu minggu ke depan.

"Aku kehabisan baju hiks.." Jaejoong kembali mencari-cari baju yang cocok di lemarinya. Baju yang tidak mencolok dan tidak membuat Yunho 'menyerangnya' memangnya Yunho harimau mau menyerangnya hanya karena pakaian?

"Pakai apa sajalah!" Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dengan sedikit motif robek. Penampilan yang membuat kulit putihnya terlihat bersinar dengan warna baju itu.

Dengan tas kecil di punggungnya ia pun menunggu di tempat yang Yunho katakan dengan tenang, sengaja menunggu lebih awal karena tidak ingin Yunho memarahinya karena terlambat. Setelah makan siang tadi namja itu memang tidak kelihatan di semua sudut asrama sehingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit khawatir kalau namja itu lupa dengan janjinya sendiri. Sampai sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From : Baka Yunho**

 **Hyundai departement store terdekat sekarang.**

Siaaaaal! Kenapa namja itu tidak ada habisnya membuat Jaejoong kesal sih?

Namja cantik itu berlari seperti sedang di kejar sesuatu menuju tempat yang Yunho sebutkan di pesannya. Untung saja tak jauh didepannya berhenti taksi yang baru membawa Yoochun dan Junsu pulang dari kencan.

"Oh! Jae! Mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun heran melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat panik.

"Pak cepat! Ngebut ke Hyundai department store!" ucap Jaejoong pada sopir taksi melupakan pertanyaan yang Yoochun ajukan.

Jaejoong bahkan membayar lebih taksi yang di naikinya saking terburu-buru mengambil uang didompetnya. Takut sekali Yunho sudah menunggu lama.

"Terlambat satu menit." setelah mengatakan itu Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam department store tersebut tanpa menunggu Jaejoong. Sehingga Jaejoong pun harus berlari kecil mengerjar Yunho yang mulai mendorong troli masuk untuk memilih barang.

"Salahmu tidak mengabariku kalau akan pergi duluan, aku kan jadi tidak perlu menunggu!" kata Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Yunho tampak santai memilih barang yang akan dibelinya, "Sudah tuh. Kau saja yang lambat. Dasar siput!" kalau saja Jaejoong tidak punya urusan hutang piutang dengan Yunho, Jaejoong bersumpah pasti sudah menyemprot Yunho dengan banyak sekali kata-kata umpatan.

"Aku lupa bawa dompet. Jadi belanjaannya nanti kau yang bayar ya." kata Yunho lagi kali ini dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Jaejoong yang bayar?

"Aku yang bayar?" Jaejoong langsung membuka tas dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia hanya membawa sedikit uang cash sedangkan semua kartu debit dan kreditnya sedang di blokir. Bagaimana ini? melihat Yunho memilih bahan makanan dengan santai membuat Jaejoong semakin cemas. Pasti tidak akan muat hanya seratus ribu untuk membayar belanjaan satu minggu.

"Yunho-ssi.." panggil Jaejoong ragu.

"Hmm.." Yunho hanya bergumam karena sedang asyik memilih-milih sayuran dan daging.

"Yunho.. ano.." meski ragu dan takut Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus mengatakannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku.."

"Apa sih?!"

"Aku.. tidak bawa uang.."

"YA! Bagaimana sih kau ini?! lalu bagaimana kita membayar semua ini?!"

"Kalau aku bilang akan belanja ya bawa uang yang banyak!" benar saja Yunho begitu marah pada Jaejoong, lihat saja sampai ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja melihat ke arah mereka sambil saling berbisik. Mereka pikir mungkin Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Yunho sang pria pengangguran yang jahat dan tukang mabuk serta Jaejoong adalah yeoja kaya yang selalu dibodohi namja itu karena terlalu mencintainya.

Jaejoong yang malu hanya bisa menunduk. Yunho yang sadar sedang diperhatikan orang sekitar pun kemudian memberikan tatapan tajamnya sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk membubarkan diri.

"Lalu kartu kredit? ATM?"

"Semuanya sedang di blokir oleh Eomma sampai bulan depan.."

"Ah Shit!" Yunho mengambil dompet Jaejoong karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja itu. Tanpa ijin namja itu pun memeriksa isi dompet Jaejoong.

Hanya ada beberapa lembar uang berjumlah dua ratus ribu won.

"Kau mau berbohong ya?" Yunho menunjukkan kartu e-money milik Jaejoong yang terselip di antara kartu debit dan kredit yang ia punya.

"Ah! Memangnya aku punya itu?!" jujur saja Jaejoong tidak tahu atau mungkin lupa pernah memiliki kartu itu.

"Kita akan mencobanya, jika tidak bisa maka pulang nanti kita ada urusan lagi Kim." ancam Yunho. Namja itu kemudian melanjutkan belanjanya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Dan hasilnya adalah saldo dalam e-money tersebut tidak cukup untuk membayar belanjaan mereka sehingga Yunho terpaksa menelepon Eommanya untuk membayar semua belanjaan mereka menggunakan e-banking. Uang yang Jaejoong bawa masih utuh karena akan digunakan untuk ongkos taksi ketika mereka pulang. Setelah menitip belanjaan yang mereka beli Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan es krim di kedai es krim yang paling murah disana.

"Cepat makan sebelum meleleh!" Jaejoong sebenarnya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti ketika mereka pulang ke asrama. Selain mengenai jam malam yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Hari ini tidak ada jam malam karena kita sedang melakukan tugas berbelanja." kata Yunho seakan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Tidak perlu memasak lagi karena bibi Seo sudah pulang."

Entahlah harus lega atau cemas. Dan lagi tidak terasa bibi Seo sudah kembali, itu tandanya bahwa Jaejoong baru satu minggu tinggal di asrama!

Masih ada minggu depan, bulan depan dan seterusnya dan setiap hari dengan namja itu!

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Ne?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama satu minggu ini aku selalu berbuat salah padamu." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya didepan Yunho. Tidak ada maksud apapun melakukan hal itu yang jelas Jaejoong hanya ingin saja.

"Aku tidak menerima maaf."

Ck. Sia-sia saja!

.

.

.

"Hei, kalian darimana saja? kami belum makan malam nih." protes Kyuhyun yang diberi tugas oleh yang lain untuk menunggu Yunho pulang belanja, sedangkan penghuni yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sambil berharap Yunho membawa makanan untuk mereka.

"Bukannya bibi Seo sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak jadi. Anaknya ternyata harus di rawat di rumah sakit jadi ia menunda rencananya untuk kembali."

"Yang lain sudah makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Justru itu kami semua menunggu kalian pulang dengan perut lapar tahu! Lihat saja Changmin, dia sampai tidak berdaya begitu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin yang sedang terbaring sambil bergumam 'makan makan makan'

"Kenapa tidak pesan makanan saja?" kata Yunho yang baru bersuara.

"Kami takut dengan hukumanmu hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menyindir, karena apa yang akan mereka lakukan memang harus selalu meminta ijin pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho tidak pernah mau di hubungi lewat ponsel untuk menyetujui sebuah permohonan. Yang ada hukuman yang akan ia berikan.

"Tunggu empat puluh menit, aku akan memasak untuk kalian." Jaejoong memasuki dapur dengan semangat. Dengan sigap ia pun mulai menyiapkan makanan dengan waktu sempit. Meski ada Yunho berdiri tak jauh darinya tapi namja itu tidak membantu sama sekali dan tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Pesan saja tidak akan sempat dengan waktu segitu."

"Pasti sempat. Percaya padaku karena perut lapar tidak bisa menunggu lama!"

Melihat semangat Jaejoong yang membara akhirnya membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk membantunya sedikit, menyiapkan meja dan mangkuk nasi untuk para penghuni.

"Kalian baru pulang?" tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dua puluh menit yang lalu." jawab Yunho.

"Aigo Jae! Kenapa kau yang memasak?" Siwon kaget melihat Jaejoong sibuk sendiri didepan kompor.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menyuruh yang lain untuk pesan makanan saja?!" sindir Yunho, mengingat Siwon adalah wakil ketuanya seharunya namja itu bisa mengambil alih wewenang Yunho ketika ia sedang tidak ada.

"Mereka pikir kau akan datang dengan membawa makanan." jawab Siwon santai.

"Aku pikir bibi Seo sudah pulang."

"Kalian berdua teruslah berdebat, lebih baik bantu aku!" mendengar Jaejoong memekik Yunho dan Siwon pun berhenti berdebat dan mulai membantu. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun pun sudah memberitahu seluruh penghuni untuk segera makan.

"Bagus sekali makan malam jam segini, kemana saja kalian? Lupakan saja terus kami semua disini!" ya, sudah bisa dipastikan Heechul akan mengomel seperti itu. Jelas saja, bahkan semua penghuni pun ingin protes tapi hanya Heechul lah yang berani. Yang lain masih takut dengan hukuman Yunho.

"Oh! Aku akhirnya malam ini tidak jadi puasa," Junsu bersorak senang. Sedangkan Changmin yang dikenal sebagai foodmonster terlihat terharu. Yang lain hanya memberi respon biasa karena takut dengan aura tidak bersahabat antara Yunho dan Siwon yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang makan.

"Loh, Jae? Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanya Siwon melihat Jaejoong berpamitan untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar," jawab Jaejoong singkat. Padahal sebenarnya rasa lelahnya mengalahkan rasa lapar.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden saat belanja tadi, soal makan malam yang sempat tertunda karena miss komunikasi antara Yunho dan Siwon juga bantuan yang ia berikan untuk Jaejoong, serta melihat semangat Jaejoong yang peduli dengan penghuni lain akhirnya Yunho sedikit demi sedikit berpikir untuk sedikit lunak pada Jaejoong. Meski hanya sedikit.

"Minum selagi hangat." bahkan namja itu mau susah payah membuatkan susu vanilla untuk Jaejoong yang terlihat kelelahan di ruang berkumpul.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan bahwa Yunho tidak sedang error. Karena namja itu tiba-tiba meletakkan segelas penuh susu vanilla yang masih terkepul uap panas.

"Minum saja kalau tidak mau akan kuberikan pada Heebum!" ck. Yunho sungguh memiliki sifat tsundere yang akut. Niat memberi tidak sih?

"Istirahatlah seperti yang lain. Kau sudah bekerja keras seharian ini." kata namja itu lagi. Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena asyik meminum susu buatan Yunho.

Namja bermata musang itu duduk diseberang kursi yang Jaejoong duduki. Memperhatikan dengan jeli wujud Kim Jaejoong yang berkali-kali menguap dengan mata yang sayu. Kalau boleh di hitung mungkin tak sampai lima menit namja cantik itu pasti sudah tertidur.

Dan benar saja bahkan kurang dari lima menit setelah meminum susu hangat buatan Yunho namja cantik itu tertidur dengan lelap diatas sofa yang ia duduki. Eitss.. jangan dulu berpikir negative, Yunho bersumpah tidak mencampurkan minuman itu dengan obat tidur kok.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau bekerja terlalu keras." Yunho pun terpaksa memindahkan tubuh Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Halo~ semua~

Apa kabar? Semoga harimu selalu menyenangkan~!

Ada yang merindukan update-anku ini? hihi. Tunggu lanjutannya karena akan sangat panjang~

Terima kasih jika masih ada yang menungguku update. Aku engga akan banyak cuap cuap kali ini jadi..

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	4. chapter 4

**Angel, Human, Devil**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulai hari ini aku akan lebih fokus lagi untuk menyelidiki para penghuni asrama.

Aku harus secepat mungkin menemukan 'kekasih tampan' Kibum.

Mari kita membuat daftarnya!

Pertama adalah…

"Jaejoongie~ kau sedang apa?"

"Omo!" Jaejoong hampir saja mencoret buku catatannya ketika Junsu membuatnya terkejut dengan cara berbicara tepat ditelinganya. Satu yang Jaejoong syukuri, namja itu tidak bertanya sambil berteriak jadi telinga sensitifnya masih aman.

Jaejoong buru-buru menutup bukunya, untung saja ia baru akan menulis belum sempat menulis nama-nama disana. Kalau sampai Junsu melihatnya, lumba-lumba penasaran itu akan terus memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Terkadang Jaejoong heran, kenapa banyak sekali yang penasaran dengannya. Memangnya salah Jaejoong apa?

"Salahmu kali ini adalah, karena tidak membersihkan kamar mandi dengan benar! Lihat dengan mata belo mu itu! di pojokan sana masih ada noda tahu!" Yunho menunjuk dinding didekat pintu. Ada noda busa kering disana.

 _Teliti sekali. Menyebalkan!_

"Arra.." Jaejoong mengambil satu gayung air dan menyiram noda itu perlahan sambil menggosoknya pelan menggunakan tangannya yang lain. Dan noda itu pun hilang. "Selesai kan? Sekarang bolehkan aku melanjutkan aktivitasku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tampak berpikir. "Aku rasa aku punya tugas lain untukmu."

"Tugas apa lagi?!" tidak menjawab protes Jaejoong, namja bermata musang itu langsung menarik Jaejoong menuju suatu tempat.

Sebuah kamar.

"Kamarku, bersihkan sampai kau bisa berkaca dilantai."

"APA?! Memangnya sejak kapan aku, maksudku ini kan tidak termasuk dalam hukumanku! Kenapa kau malah—" nafas Jaejoong terhenti selama tiga detik saat Yunho menarik dagunya untuk mendekat pada wajah kecil Yunho. Bibir hati itu kurang dari tiga senti hampir menyentuhnya!

"Bereskan saja sekarang, atau aku yang akan membereskan hutangmu saat ini juga."

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong pun mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menjauh, memilih untuk membereskan kamar berantakan itu daripada ia harus 'membereskan hutangnya' bersama Yunho diruangan tidak higienis seperti ini.

GREP!

CUP!

Bahkan Jaejoong belum sempat berkedip tapi namja itu baru saja kembali merebut ciuman Jaejoong tanpa ijin. Meskipun dengan itu hutangnya kembali berkurang meski hanya sedikit.

"Waktumu satu jam Kim."

 _Dasar mata musang, namja musang, namja licik!_

Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya kasar, bukan karena jijik. Tapi karena kesal.

 _Kenapa namja itu memiliki otak yang sangat amat licik sih? Sepertinya ia juga sengaja membuat berantakan kamarnya ini untuk mengerjaiku._

Meskipun bibirnya tak henti mengerutu tapi kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan sigap membereskan semua kekacauan dalam kamar Yunho. Jaejoong harus bergerak cepat karena waktunya terbatas sedangkan kamar Yunho berantakan melebihi kapal pecah.

Dan setelah ini ia masih harus memasak makan malam. Aigo.. bisakah ia berharap sebuah keajaiban datang? Bibi Seo pulanglah!

.

.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah kebetulan sekali aku baru saja akan mencarimu," mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca entah kenapa refleks ia menghampiri tubuh yeoja paruh baya itu dan langsung memeluknya erat. Bibi Seo, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa semua bebannya seketika hilang.

"Syukurlah Bibi Seo pulang dengan selamat, oh apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ini sungguh Bibi Seo kan?" Jaejoong berbicara sambil menahan tangis harunya. Kalau ini hanya mimpi tapi tubuh hangat Bibi Seo terasa nyata dirasakannya.

"Aigo.. bicara apa anak ini. Tentu saja ini aku. Duh, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padahal baru sebentar saling kenal." Bibi Seo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.. aku sangat merindukan Bibi Seo.." wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia sukses menangis. Wajahnya memelas benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Mwo? Baru kali ini ada yang merindukanku sampai begini, aigo.. anak manis. Kau mirip sekali dengan anakku." Jemari yeoja paruh baya itu mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku sungguh tulus Bibi Seo, aku merindukanmu.. sama seperti aku selalu merindukan Eommaku yang jarang ku temui.. hiks..hiks."

Jaejoong bukan hanya terharu karena kedatangan Bibi Seo, tapi setelah merasakan hangatnya tubuh yeoja paruh baya itu. Jaejoong menyadari satu hal, bahwa ia amat sangat merindukan Eomma cerewetnya.

Duh dia jadi ingin pulang.

"Sudah-sudah, mulai hari ini anggap saja aku Ibumu, jika sedang rindu padanya datang padaku dan peluklah aku. Mengerti?" Jaejoong pun akhirnya tersenyum.

Bibi Seo mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaan anak-anak penghuni asrama itu. Tinggal jauh dari orang tua dan harus hidup sendiri tentu sangatlah berat untuk anak seusianya. Apalagi Jaejoong harus berurusan dengan Yunho yang selalu membuat masalah.

"Sudah selesai reuninya?"

Dan lagi, namja itu selalu merusak suasana.

.

.

Jaejoong pagi ini terlihat lebih segar dan berseri-seri. Membuat para penghuni lain merasa keheranan.

"Hentikan menebar kebahagiaan berlebih begitu. Silau tahu!" entah sedang menyindir atau sekedar membuat lelucon kali ini kata-kata Heechul terdengar sedikit ramah pada Jaejoong. Meski nadanya tetap ketus.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng masih sambil tersenyum kecil.

Duh, imutnya namja itu.

"Jangan lihat ke arahnya atau malam ini kau tidur di gudang, gege." Oh ternyata Heechul sedang cemburu takut sang kekasih terpesona dengan aura ceria Jaejoong.

"Kau habis dapat uang saku lebih ya, Jae?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng.

"Biasanya kau selalu menebarkan aura bosan hidup. Duh, hari ini sungguh aneh. Semoga saja tidak ada hujan badai." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri membayangkan sesuatu buruk terjadi.

.

.

"Benarkan kataku kalau sekarang ada badai! Huh gara-gara Kim Jaejoong!" Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut diruang berkumpul. Di luar sedang ada hujan badai yang cukup deras dengan petir dan kilat yang saling beradu.

"Kenapa terus saja menyalahkan Jaejoongie? Memangnya dia salah apa?" Junsu datang bersama Yoochun disampingnya. Kebiasaan petugas inti asrama (terdiri dari Yunho, Siwon, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu) ketika hujan badai tiba adalah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bersiaga takut-takut ada hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi, misalnya atap yang mendadak bocor atau banjir yang datang tiba-tiba bahkan sampai terputusnya listrik. Meskipun sampai saat ini semua hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sudah jelas kan karena ini asrama elit. Masa hujan sedikit saja bocor? Kemana anggaran mahal yang mereka bayar setiap bulan.

"Dia ada disini saja sudah salah!" Kyuhyun mendapati bibirnya disumpal oleh bibir tebal Changmin setelah selsai dengan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan karena ciuman itu, tapi kedatangan namja itu yang tiba-tiba.

Changmin pun melepaskan ciumannya, "Sejak kapan kau belajar kalimat kasar seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu mengatakan itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Kyu!" Kyuhyun terdiam. Baru kali ini ia dimarahi Changmin didepan yang lain. Dan lagi, ekspresi namja itu juga dingin.

"Mian."

"Aku heran kenapa kalian semua begitu sering membicarakan Jaejoong. Bolehkah aku bertanya alasannya pada kalian?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Dia itu bagaikan malaikat yang datang untuk mengimbangi keberadaan iblis, kau tahu? Dan lagi Jaejoong itu sangat cantik dan imut. Duh aku gemas!" Junsu mencubit kedua pipi Yoochun gemas sambil membayangkan kalau yang dicubitnya itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Masakannya lezat sekali, aku benar-benar ketagihan!" tambah Changmin.

"Dia juga rajin bersih-bersih." Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pun ikut menyetujui kedatangan Jaejoong memang membuat asrama ini jadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu Yunho?" tanya Siwon kali ini, penasaran dengan jawaban dari namja itu.

"Jaejoong itu hanya budakku. Pembuat masalah."

"KYAAA!"

PRAANG!

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"KYAA!"

BRUK.

"Tuh, dia membuat masalah kan?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan yang lain tampak memandang pada titik yang sama. Mereka melihat ke arah dapur dan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sana lalu jatuh begitu saja sebelum sampai menuju tempat mereka berada.

"Omo! Jae kau tidak apa-apa?" Junsu yang pertama menghampiri Jaejoong dan langsung membantu namja itu untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Apa ada penyusup didapur?" tanya Changmin. Namja itu segera menuju dapur diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang terlihat malas sambil menggulung tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Melihat wajah namja cantik itu begitu pucat pasi mereka jadi berpikir macam-macam.

Jaejoong gemetaran, tubuh kurusnya itu dibawa Junsu dan Yoochun menuju ruang berkumpul untuk ditenangkan. Sementara duo ChangKyu memeriksa keadaan dapur.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Siwon menatap Jaejoong khawatir. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai kembali diruang berkumpul sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas coklat hangat dan cemilan yang ternyata tadi sudah dipersiapkan Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat cemilan min?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Kami menemukan ini didapur, jadi kami bawa saja." bela Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya sambil menunduk. "A-aku sengaja membuatnya untuk kalian, karena sejak tadi kulihat kalian cukup lama berdiam disini."

Aigo.. betapa baiknya hati namja ini.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu." kebaikan Jaejoong lagi-lagi dibalas dengan kejahatan mulut sinis iblis Yunho.

"Sudahlah Yun, ini bukan masalah besar." Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Dan jangan tambah hukumannya lagi karena hal sepele ini." kata Siwon lagi. Yunho hanya berdecih.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau berteriak dan ribut seperti ini? dan suara benda jatuh apa itu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan sabar.

"Tadi.. ada tiga ekor kecoa didapur, awalnya mereka sibuk sendiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka berjalan pelan, sepertinya mereka menatapku karena antenna dikepalanya bergerak-gerak aneh. Ketika aku akan melangkah pergi mereka malah menuju ke arahku dengan cepat. Mereka mulai mengejarku dan Kyaa!" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Kecoa itu adalah mimpi buruk, lebih buruk dari hukuman-hukuman yang pernah Yunho berikan padanya.

"BWAHAHA!" Changmin tertawa lepas saat Jaejoong menceritakan itu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya sampai terjatuh begitu?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

Semuanya hampir tertawa lepas, minus Yunho yang memang selalu memasang wajah ketus dan Siwon yang entah kenapa sejak Jaejoong bercerita dengan heboh tadi ia terus saja memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita makan cemilan ini sampai badainya reda," Changmin pun jadi orang pertama yang memakan cemilan yang disediakan Jaejoong.

Suasana mendadak hening. Changmin sibuk memakan cemilan, Kyuhyun sibuk bermain game didalam selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya, Junsu dan Yoochun sibuk bercanda berdua. Sedangkan Leeteuk asyik membaca buku. Siwon sendiri sejak tadi bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke arah jendela untuk menatap hujan.

"Oh ya, Jae kudengar kalau remaja perempuan jepang itu memberikan keperawanannya pada teman lelakinya, bukan pada kekasihnya kan? Apa itu benar?" tanya Yoochun penasaran. Entahlah namja playboy itu mendapatkan info tersebut darimana.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar Yoochun menanyakan hal semacam itu, ingin sekali menjawab tidak tahu tapi kan ia cukup lama tinggal di Jepang. Akan sangat konyol jika sampai ia menjawab begitu.

"Iya.. begitulah." jawab Jaejoong sambil menggaruk pipinya gugup.

"Lalu apakah ada yeoja yang memberikan keperawanannya padamu? Berapa orang? Bagaimana rasanya? Aku yakin kau sangat populer di sekolah pasti banyak yang mengincarmu kan?" duh, kenapa si jidat lebar itu makin semangat bertanya sih? apalagi kini Siwon juga sudah kembali duduk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dengan serius.

"Bertanya lah satu persatu Chunnie! Kau tidak lihat Jaejoong sampai gugup begitu." Junsu terkekeh sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang duduk tidak nyaman.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting tahu!"

"Yah, dari pada kita mati bosan disini tanpa obrolan kan?" elak Yoochun.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Cepatlah jawab jangan buat kami penasaran hyung!" Changmin pun mendesak Jaejoong.

"Ah, ya itu benar. Tapi kalau soal itu.. memang banyak yang menawarkannya padaku, mungkin tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya—"

"Wah! Sudah kuduga Jaejoong memang populer!"

"Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menerimanya sama sekali." sebenarnya malu untuk mengakui itu, secara tidak langsung bukankah Jaejoong mengakui kalau dirinya itu masih perjaka dan sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan seks?

'Duh memalukan sekali!' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong menutup wajanya malu, terlihat sekali kupingnya memerah.

"Aigo tidak perlu malu begitu Jae. Bukankah bagus itu artinya kau masih 'suci' tidak seperti mereka-mereka tuh." tunjuk Leeteuk pada pasangan Changmin-Kyuhyun serta Junsu-Yoochun, membuat namja yang sering di juluki Eomma itu dihadiahi empat pelototan mata.

"Sama-sama sudah tidak suci jangan saling menghina!" semprot Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa kaku. Bukan karena gurauan mereka, tapi karena tatapan mata musang yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam seakan-akan sedang mengincarnya sebagai mangsa. Tatapan itu seperti menyiratkan suatu makna.

Kalau Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lepas dari jerat Jung Yunho.

Duh, seram sekali bukan?

"Sejak tadi Siwon dan Yunho hanya diam saja, kalian sedang bertengkar eoh?" tanya Junsu. Biasanya mereka berdua itu saling berbicara satu sama lain, tapi sejak kemarin bahkan entah sejak kapan mereka terlihat selalu sibuk masing-masing.

"Tidak kok." Siwon tersenyum. "Benar kan Yun?" Yunho hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ah, kupikir kalian sedang bertengkar karena memperebutkan Jaejoong—ups!" Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya karena mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal dari Yunho.

"Tiga menit lagi listrik akan dipadamkan, sepertinya pembakit listriknya terkena sambaran petir." ucap Yunho sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan santai.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Junsu. Ini kali kedua listrik asrama terkena sambaran petir dan harus ada pemadaman sementara.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan ke semua penghuni termasuk kalian, bersiaplah." kata Yunho lagi. "Kali ini tidak akan lama, aku sudah menghubungi orang untuk segera memperbaikinya.'

Tunggu, tunggu dari mana Yunho bisa tahu listrik harus di matikan dan pembangkitnya tersambar petir?

"Kau pasti bingung kan Jae?" tanya Siwon membaca ekspresi Jaejoong yang tidak biasa. Namja cantik itu mengangguk, teringat kala ia masih tinggal di Jepang. Pemerintah Jepang mempunyai system pemberitahuan lewat pesan singkat jika akan terjadi bencana atau apapun dalam waktu kurang dari empat detik.

Apakah sekarang di Korea sudah menerapkan system ini juga? duh, betapa Jaejoong merasa sudah ketinggalan jaman.

"Wajar saja Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya dengan Yunho sampai tidak tahu betapa canggihnya teknologi di asrama kita ini." kata Junsu seakan sekaligus menyindir Yunho.

"Harusnya itu kan tugas Siwon sebagai wakil ketua," Yunho berusaha membela diri.

Siwon mengangguk, "Benar juga, aku hampir lupa untuk menjelaskan itu jadi—"

CTAAR!

"Eomma!"

"Ah, kenapa lampunya mati bersamaan dengan petir itu?" keluh Changmin.

Seluruh ruangan pun menjadi gelap gulita. Jaejoong menutup telinganya sambil memejamkan mata ketakutan.

"Jadi, siapa duluan yang akan menyalakan lampu di ponselnya?" tanya Leeteuk. Kenapa pula ia harus bertanya duluan. "Aku tidak membawa ponselku." katanya. Oh, pantas saja.

"Ponselku mati hyung," jawab Changmin.

"Aku juga." tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari ponselku—ya! Chunnie apa yang kau pegang itu?!"

"Mian aku tidak sengaja!"

"Yun, nyalakan ponselmu, bukankah sejak tadi kau memeganginya terus?" seru Siwon. Ia pun sama halnya dengan Junsu dan Yoochun yang sibuk mencari ponselnya dalam kegelapan karena tadi mereka meletakkan ponsel mereka sembarang.

"Kalian berisik. Sudah diam saja jangan melakukan apapun. Ponselku baru saja mati tahu!" Yunho malah menjawab dengan nada sebal. Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dalam kegelapan entah menuju kemana.

"Jaejoong-ah? Apa kau membawa ponsel?" tanya Siwon. Sejak berteriak memanggil Eommanya namja itu tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Iya, kau pasti membawanya, ayo cepat nyalakan ponselmu." desak Junsu. Tidak melihat apapun dalam gelap membuat suasana tidak menyenangkan.

"Jae-hyung?" panggil Changmin sekali lagi.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong terkesiap saat tangan hangat menggenggam satu tangannya.

"!"

Belum sempat bersuara mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibekap oleh tangan besar itu yang tak lain adalah tangan Yunho. Entah apa maksudnya, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh kurus Jaejoong dibawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit lebih tenang.

Tapi entah kenapa lehernya seperti baru saja digigit sesuatu. Awalnya perih namun kemudian sesuatu yang basah membuatnya geli. Jangan-jangan—

"Diamlah. Jangan takut." bisik Yunho lembut tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Bahkan suaranya itu hanya terdengar samar karena kalah oleh suara petir dan hujan deras diluar sana.

"Duh, mau sampai kapan gelap-gelapan begini?" keluh Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa-apa gelap juga, jadi kalian tidak perlu melihat kami. Iya kan Suie? Hmmp.."

"Sialan kalian ini." keluh Leeteuk. "Jangan bilang kalian berdua pun melakukan hal yang sama lagi ChangKyu?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Ya, tidak usah ditanya pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sesekali terkekeh.

"Jaejoong-ah? Kau masih disitu kan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sosok Jaejoong dalam kegelapan. Ia khawatir karena Jaejoong belum bersuara juga.

"I-iya aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku sangat takut sekali dengan petir sampai aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Siwon bernafas lega saat mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. Dan tak lama Yunho pun datang sambil membawa sebuah lilin yang menyala.

"Kau penyelamatku Yun.." Leeteuk pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat memergoki dua pasang kekasih yang memanfaatkan kegelapan tadi dengan perbuatan mesum. Setidaknya pasangan ChangKyu melakukannya dibawah selimut Kyuhyun, tidak seperti pasangan YooSuu yang melakukannya terang-terangan.

"Hentikan hentikan Jaejoong melihat kalian sampai wajahnya memerah tuh." canda Siwon.

"CK!"

"Hujannya sudah mulai sedikit mereda, kalau kalian ingin kembali ke kamar kalian silahkan. Aku akan menunggu sampai hujannya reda, Siwon-ah kau juga istirahatlah." titah Yunho. Ia memberikan lilin yang dibawanya untuk penerangan mereka menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

Changmin-Kyuhyun serta Junsu-Yoochun tanpa sepatah kata pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Karena kalau mereka protes Yunho bisa saja menarik kembali perintahnya toh lumayan juga untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku Yun." kata Leeteuk sebelum pergi menyusul dua pasangan mesum yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ayo Jae," ajak Siwon, bermaksud mengajak namja itu kembali ke kamar bersama-sama karena lilin yang berada ditangannya merupakan lilin terakhir yang Yunho bawa. Saat Jaejoong baru akan bangkit Yunho pun menyela.

"Jaejoong tetap disini bersamaku." ucap Yunho pelan namun tegas.

"Tapi dia kan bukan pengurus inti—"

"Dia itu budakku, aku bisa melakukan apapun padanya selama masa kontrak belum habis." kalimat itu membuat Siwon menyerah. Melawan Yunho saat ini tidak akan pernah membuatnya menang.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya cemberut mendengar hal itu. Ah, padahal ia ingin segera tidur.

"Kemarilah budakku," panggil Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka disini," ucapnya sambil menyamankan dirinya.

"Jangan sampai aku mengulangi perintahku," desis Yunho. Jaejoong pun terpaksa bangkit dan menuju Yunho—duduk disebelah Yunho dengan perasaan gugup.

Meski mereka semua kasihan dengan nasib Jaejoong, tapi apa daya mereka pun tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantu Jaejoong. kalian tahu alasannya? Karena Jung Yunho menggenggam segalanya ditangannya.

"Jadi, pengakuan tadi benar eoh? Kau masih 'perawan' kan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong terkesiap.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya gugup. Melihat Yunho hanya terkekeh geli membuatnya cemberut sebal.

"Berarti kau memang polos sekali, sampai-sampai tidak merasakan kalau aku sudah menandaimu," Yunho memberikan isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk mengecek lehernya. Karena tidak bisa melihatnya langsung, Jaejoong pun hanya meraba-raba lehernya panik.

Apakah maksudnya itu… sebuah Kissmark?! Omo!

Jaejoong melotot kaget dan refleks menjauh dari Yunho tapi kemudian kembali ditariknya untuk mendekat.

"Aku bisa mengulanginya jika kau penasaran dengan rasanya.." Jaejoong menahan nafas saat bibir Yunho kini berada diperpotongan lehernya. Disingkapnya sedikit kerah kaus yang dipakai Jaejoong sehingga bahunya sedikit terekspos. Nafas hangat Yunho menerpa kulit sensitifnya membuat Jaejoong sedikit tidak nyaman. Ingin memberontak tapi kedua tangannya sudah dipegangi erat oleh Yunho.

"Ti-tida—AH!" Jaejoong meleguh. Namja musang itu sungguh melakukannya, bibir hati itu sungguh mendarat di kulit leher Jaejoong. Pertama hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang dilakukan berkali-kali namun semakin lama kecupan itu semakin tak terkendali. Di tambah dengan jilatan dari daging tak bertulang milik Yunho yang bergerak-gerak dengan sensual disana.

Masih bisakah perbuatan Yunho ini disebut dengan 'membuat kissmark'?

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa terpejam erat, tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan karena kini tubuhnya sudah ditindih Yunho!

Bayangkan kini posisi Jaejoong adalah terbaring di sofa dengan Yunho yang menindihnya, kepalanya bergerak-gerak diperpotongan lehernya dengan bebas!

Jilatan itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan yang disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang mampu membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara-suara sensual yang membuat Yunho semakin ingin berbuat jauh.

"Yunn.. ahh.." apa yang terjadi dengan suaranya Jaejoong pun tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak keluar. Sensasi ini, rasa geli ini membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih dari ini.

Yunho menghentikan hisapannya, jilatannya, semua yang dilakukannya. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong yang tidak berdaya dibawahnya. Mata yang terpejam erat serta nafas yang tersengal. Sial! Baru dengan serangan begini saja namja cantik itu sudah terlihat begitu seksi. Apalagi cahaya lilin membuat suasana malam hujan badai itu menjadi lebih bergairah.

Dengan kasar Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung menghadiahi namja itu dengan sebuah ciuman yang cukup dalam dari biasanya. Setelah selesai Yunho pun melepaskan semua sentuhannya pada Jaejoong. Namja itu menjauhi Jaejoong, sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan nafsunya.

Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia sedang berusaha mengatur degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Namja itu menggenggam erat kerah bajunya sambil gemetaran. Hingga tak lama kemudian listrik pun kembali menyala. Seluruh ruangan kembali terang benderang.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu," kalimat perintah Yunho membuat Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang bangkit dari duduknya. Awalnya pelan-pelan melangkah, namun setelah agak jauh dari Yunho namja cantik itu segera melesat dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal sofa.

Ah, mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi ada namja berlesung pipi yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Namja itu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

 _Pabbo! Kenapa suaraku tadi begitu terdengar uhh.. begitu seksi? aku malu sekali Tuhan.._

 _Dan perbuatan apa itu tadi?! Membuat kissmark apanya! Itu bercumbu kah? Arrrgh molla!_

 _Sadarlah Kim Jaejoong!_

Jaejoong sekali lagi menampar pipi kanannya, untuk memastikan kalau kejadian tadi nyata. Wajahnya kembali memanas kala memandang refleksi wajahnya di cermin, tanda itu.. warna merah yang pekat di lehernya itu!

"Arrrgh! Kenapa tandanya banyak sekali?!" Jaejoong baru menyadari hal itu. Tadinya ia pikir namja Jung itu hanya membuat satu tanda disana, tapi lihatlah kenyataannya, ada satu.. dua.. tiga.. em—banyak sekali tandanya! Bahkan Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghitungnya. Tanda itu dibuat tidak beraturan hingga sebatas bahunya. Jika dilehernya itu hanya ada satu atau dua tanda Jaejoong masih bisa menyembunyikannya dengan plester tapi kalau sebanyak ini?

Jung Yunho memang gila! Si gila yang mesum!

Bagaimana Jaejoong ke sekolah besok? Bagaimana menyembunyikan ini semua? Rasanya untuk keluar kamar pun Jaejoong akan sangat malu. Penghuni asrama lain pasti akan banyak bertanya, terlebih pasangan Junsu dan Yoochun. Bagaimana Jaejoong harus menjawabnya nanti?

"Baiklah tidak ada cara lain, aku harus ijin tidak masuk kelas besok."

Jaejoong sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengetik pesan untuk Junsu yang akan ia kirimkan besok pagi. Merangkai kata yang meyakinkan agar pengurus kelas itu percaya padanya kalau Jaejoong benar-benar tidak enak badan.

 **To Kim Junsu :**

 **Junsu-ah, bisakah tolong ijinkan aku hari ini? sejak kembali ke kamar semalam aku mendadak tidak enak badan.**

 **Rasanya kepala ini pusing sekali, badanku pun sedikit demam. Jadi, tolong katakan pada Seonsaengnim kalau aku sakit, oke?**

 **Aku akan memasak makanan enak setelah aku sembuh, oke? Aku berjanji.**

 **Kim Jaejoong.**

Bolos satu hari pun tidak akan membuat bodoh kan? Setidaknya ini bisa jadi perayaan Jaejoong yang baru saja bebas tugas memasak. Lebih baik sekarang Jaejoong segera tidur daripada terus mengkhayal mesum tentang Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air sambil merutuki perbuatannya tadi pada Jaejoong. Ugh.. bisa-bisanya ia lepas kendali dan 'hampir memakan' Jaejoong disana. Meskipun hasratnya pada Jaejoong begitu kuat, tapi Yunho harus terus menahannya sampai namja cantik itu menyerah dengan sendirinya pada Yunho.

Bukan perbuatan yang jantan kalau sampai Yunho benar-benar 'memperkosa' namja cantik itu dengan paksaan. Sekalipun nafsunya udah ada di ujung tanduk Yunho tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah kecuali ada seseorang lain yang mengancam posisinya, misalnya.. Siwon, mungkin?

Sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong dan Siwon dekat Yunho benar-benar merasa tidak tenang. Meskipun namja musang itu sudah pernah memberi peringatan pada Siwon untuk tidak merebut 'budaknya' itu tapi tetap saja Yunho merasa khawatir. Apalagi sifat namja itu yang selalu baik pada siapapun. Sifatnya dan sikapnya itu selalu saja membuat namja atau yeoja lain merasa diberi harapan.

Lupakan soal Siwon, Yunho akan memikirkannya nanti. Selama namja itu belum bertindak jauh maka Yunho akan tenang saja tapi tetap penuh kewaspadaan.

Sekarang misinya hanyalah membuat namja cantik itu lelah dengan Yunho kemudian menyerahkan diri.

"Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku setelah terjerat satu kali Kim Jaejoong." Yunho menyeringai tajam.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya tidak enak badan, oi Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie semalam sampai ia sakit begitu?" tanya Junsu di sela makannya. Membuat Yunho hampir saja menyemburkan susu hangat yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Untungnya Yunho memiliki pembawaan yang tenang sehingga ia tetap bersikap biasa.

"Aku menyuruhnya kembali setelah listrik menyala. Aku yakin baru beberapa detik kalian bercumbu dalam kegelapan dengan romantisnya nyalanya listrik pasti menganggu kalian." ejek Yunho. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang merasa kalimat itu pas mengenai hati mereka pun tersedak.

"Hahaha! Sayangnya kami tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, kecuali duo evil yang selalu melakukannya di tempat gelap—ups." kali ini Heechul yang mengejek pasangan evil itu. Mereka hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan kompak.

"Apa perlu kita mengantarkan sarapan untuk Jaejoong, Bibi Seo?" tanya Yoochun. Walau bagaimana pun seluruh penghuni asrama harus mendapat jatah makan yang sesuai.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya nanti sekalian mengecek keadaannya," kata Bibi Seo.

"Biar aku saja." sela Yunho. Bibi Seo sempat keheranan melihat Yunho untuk pertama kalinya mengajukan hal itu padanya. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya sebelum berangkat, Bibi Seo bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan yang lain." kata Yunho lagi. Bibi Seo pun mengangguk mengerti, namja musang itu kelihatannya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih perhatian semenjak kedatangann Jaejoong. Membuat Bibi Seo sedikit lega.

Bukan hanya Yunho, beberapa penghuni asrama pun banyak yang berubah semenjak namja cantik dengan sikap kerajinannya itu datang dan tinggal di asrama.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jaejoongie ya Yun."

.

.

.

Tok tok tok!

"Buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobraknya lalu kau harus mengganti pintunya dengan yang baru." Jaejoong mendengus kesal mendengar suara Yunho menganggu aktivitas bermalas-malasannya. Kapan lagi coba ia bisa sesantai ini? belum juga Bibi Seo dua hari kembali ke asrama dan kini Yunho datang, apakah namja itu akan memberikan Jaejoong tugas dan hukuman lagi?

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, kepalanya menyebul sedikit keluar.

"Ada ap—" belum sempat bertanya Yunho langsung mendorong pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kakinya sehingga pintu itu terbuka lebar dan tubuh Jaejoong ikut terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Seenak hati menyimpan nampan berisi jatah sarapan Jaejoong di atas meja disamping tempat tidur namja itu.

"Kau sungguh sakit, eoh? Bukan mau menghindar dariku, kan?" tanpa permisi namja musang itu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jaejoong untuk mengecek suhu badan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya takut. Lagi-lagi terlalu dekat.

"A-aku.."

"Kau sama sekali tidak sakit Kim—"

"Ssst!" Jaejoong menutup bibir hati itu dengan tangannya. Bermaksud menghentikan kalimat Yunho agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Kali ini saja ku mohon, aku ingin istirahat." pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah." putusnya. Jaejoong bernafas lega, namja bermata musang itu kemudian keluar dari kamar Jaejoong meninggalkan namja itu sendirian.

"Hihihi tumben sekali beruang jelek itu baik,"

.

.

.

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kata mengenai dia baik. Dan sekarang aku menyesal telah membolos."

 **Tugas untuk Kim Jaejoong**

 **Bersihkan halaman serta taman belakang**

 **Bersihkan ruang berkumpul**

 **Bersihkan lorong asrama**

 **Bersihkan kamar mandi utama**

 **Bersihkan seluruh kaca yang ada di asrama**

 **BERSIHKAN SELURUH RUANGAN YANG ADA DI ASRAMA**

"Dia berniat membunuhku perlahan atau apa sih?! aku disini kan untuk hidup tenang, kenapa malah begini? Arrrgh sial!" ingin rasanya menangis meraung-raung. Jaejoong bukan Cinderella yang punya ibu tiri serta saudari yang jahat. Tapi kenapa nasibnya bahkan lebih malang dari Cinderella?

Jaejoong mengikat poninya sembarang, ia telah mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu mengambil senjata yang akan di pakainya untuk bertempur. Walau mengeluh dan menyesalinya semuanya, toh ujung-ujungnya juga harus dia laksanakan.

Lap, alat pel, ember, kemoceng, sapu dan lain-lain. Senjatanya sudah siap saatnya Jaejoong melawan!

 _Kibum cepatlah lulus dan datang kesini tolong hyungmu!_

.

.

.

"Eomma, setelah aku lulus nanti dan masuk asrama Toho, bolehkan hyung kembali sekolah di Jepang?" meski perjanjian mereka diawal sudah jelas tertulis rapi dan di cap jempol oleh keduanya, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba satu kali saja? siapa tahu wanita yang melahirkannya itu berubah pikiran.

"Tidak."

"Wae, Eomma? Aku kan janji sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang, aku bahkan sudah bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri tanpa diantar supir. Aku bahkan sudah bisa mencuci bajuku sendiri dan aku—"

"Bukankah perjanjiannya sudah jelas? Meskipun kau sudah bisa mandiri seperti hyungmu, kau itu tetap anak Eomma yang manja dan centil. Eomma akan selalu khawatir padamu sayang, dan selama Eomma tidak bisa mengawasimu terus tentu saja hanya hyungmu yang bisa. Apa kau mengerti, nak?"

Kibum menelan ludahnya pahit. Apakah dengan ini Kibum bisa dikatakan egois?

Mengorbankan sang hyung demi dirinya sendiri? Apakah ia telah dibutakan oleh cinta pada sang kekasih sehingga akal sehat telah hilang separuh?

"Maafkan aku hyung.." tangis Kibum sebenarnya sudah ingin pecah sejak tadi, tapi melihat wajah Jaejoong yang baik-baik saja membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Aigo.. kau itu adikku satu-satunya, berhenti meminta maaf padaku atas kesalahan yang bahkan tidak kau berbuat," lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Kibum kembali merasakan sesak dihatinya.

"Hyung sudah repot karena permintaan konyolku yang tiba-tiba," eoh, apakah Kibum sudah tobat dan akan menyebutkan nama kekasihnya? Dengan ini pasti Jaejoong akan lebih ringan menjalankan tugasnya. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Jadi siapa nama kekasihmu itu? ani, sebutkan saja marganya dan aku akan mengawasinya dengan mudah." Jaejoong terlihat antusias membuat Kibum menatapnya aneh.

"Tidak mau! Itu kan tugas hyung, aku tidak mau mencarinya sendiri. Huahaha!" ekspresi kecewa Jaejoong membuat Kibum ingin tertawa lepas. Hyungnya yang amat ia sayangi itu benar-benar memiliki hati yang suci bagaikan malaikat. Bahkan ketika Kibum sejahat itu bahkan ia tidak menyadarinya.

Akhirnya Kibum pun memutuskan untuk tidak menangis.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Gimana? Yunjae momentnya? Hihihi. Maafkan saya selalu lamaaaa update. Kehidupan dunia nyataku benar-benar menyita waktu huhu. Di chapter depan ada episode special loh~ pantengin terus ya!

Harap dimaklum aja kalau FF ini bakalan panjang, soalnya FF ini sebenarnya ringan tanpa ada masalah yang pelik cuma ya memang legih fokus ke kehidupan sehari-hari jadi mungkin ada lebih panjang dan membosankan. Kalau udah sampe di konflik akan ketahuan kok masalah sebenarnya.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	5. Chapter 5 (HOLIDAY Part 1)

**Angel, Human, Devil**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!  
Chapter ini akan sangat panjang dan mengandung konten 18++ harap persiapkan diri kalian. Jika kurang hot silahkan marahi author dan tagih yang lebih panas dari ini wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke pantai?" Changmin yang sedang makan cemilan tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah usul.

"Pantai? Pohon kelapa.. AKU SETUJU!" Junsu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, mendengar kata pantai dan mengingat pohon kelapa yang selalu ada di pantai membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

"Aku sih ikut saja," jelas Yoochun akan selalu ikut kemanapun kekasihnya Junsu pergi.

"Kita sewa villa di pinggir pantai, bawa makanan yang banyak lalu bersenang-senang!" baru kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat begitu antusias dan tidak sibuk dengan PSP hitamnya membuat yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Bagaimana kalau laut yang masih liar suasananya dan jauh dari keramaian?" Si lesung pipi Siwon akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat kembali bersemangat, "Aku! Aku tahu dimana tempat itu berada, biar aku sewakan villa nya untuk kita, bagaimana?" usul Kyuhyun.

Disini hanya Yunho yang masih belum berbicara.

"Tidak adakah diantara kalian yang memiliki villa di pinggir pantai?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku punya," seru Changmin. "Tapi aku tidak mau menyewakan pada kalian karena kalian pasti selalu minta gratisan." lanjut namja itu sinis.

"Dasar pelit!" Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya pada namja jangkung itu kesal.

"Baiklah, kita jadi pergi kesana. Kyuhyun-ah, sewakan villa nya sekarang." perintah Yunho tegas.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Tapi dimana itu lokasinya? Dan bagaimana cara kita menuju kesana?" tanya Junsu. Namja bermarga Jung itu selalu saja seenaknya memutuskan mentang-mentang ia adalah ketua asrama sekaligus atasan mereka.

"Pantai…."

.

.

.

"Geoje. Aku menemukan lokasi itu, disana masih belum terlalu ramai kalau dibandingkan dengan pulau Jeju, hanya saja perjalanannya cukup jauh kalau dari Seoul." kata Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan gambar lokasi tersebut dari computer tabletnya.

"Bukankah lokasi ini yang pernah di pakai syuting drama kan?" tanya Junsu, seingatnya ada sebuah drama yang menggunakan lokasi itu. Tapi bahkan dia tidak mengingat judul drama itu. Menonton saja tidak.

"Tepat sekali, tapi lokasi villa kita ada disini," Kyuhyun memperbesar gambar tersebut lalu menunjukkan sebuah lokasi dimana ada bangunan villa berdiri kokoh disana. "Bagaimana?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum lebar—senyum yang diikuti oleh Changmion sang kekasih.

"Baiklah kita kesana. Selama liburan ini kita kesana." putus Yunho. Daripada harus pulang kerumah atau tinggal di asrama Yunho lebih memilih liburan kali ini. Biar bagaimana pun Yunho punya kepenatan yang harus di hilangkan.

"Aku akan mengajak Jaejoong! dia ikut kan Yun?" tanya Junsu semangat.

"Tentu saja dia harus ikut bagaimanapun caranya." Yunho menyeringai kecil. Otaknya berkelana menyusun rencana-rencana yang akan dilakukannya pada Jaejoong saat liburan nanti. Dasar otak licik.

"YEEAAY! LIBURAN!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun berhigh-five ria lalu berpelukan. Tertawa lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jangan lupa kita bagi dua, BabyKyu!" Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang kekasih. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja sayang! Kita akan makan enak, kita akan bersenang-senang dengan bebas disana~ hohoho!" namja berhidung mancung itu mencium sang kekasih dengan gemas. Tidak sabar menanti hari besok.

Hari Libur panjang!

.

.

Ini kesempatanku, pokoknya aku harus pulang dan memohon pada Eomma kali ini saja. Apa aku kabari Eomma sekarang? Atau langsung pulang saja untuk memberi kejutan? Ah, bagaimana kalau ternyata saat aku pulang Eomma malah tidak ada? Oh iya! Tanya Kibum!

"Wae hyungku yang cantik? Huhuhu.. aku sedang sedih tahu!"

"Mwo? Kenapa denganmu ada masalah yang terjadi? Katakan pada hyung!"

Dari seberang sana—dilayar ponselnya—hanya ada Kibum yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal, wajahnya memerah, hidung dan kedua matanya berair. Isakan tangis yang pecah itu membuat hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Disaat adik kesayangannya bersedih, ia sebagai Hyung lagi-lagi tidak ada disebelahnya untuk menenangkan. Ugh.. Jaejoong jadi ingin ikut menangis.

"Hyung.. huhuhu.. huhuhu.."

Sudah lima menit dan Jaejoong hanya melihat dan mendengar Kibum menangis, terisak sambil sesekali memanggilnya. Meski sudah didesak berkali-kali untuk menceritakan masalah yang terjadi tapi namja itu masih saja menangis. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, baiklah ia akan menunggu sambil Kibum tenang dulu.

"Hyung akan pulang lusa." kalimat Jaejoong sukses menghentikan tangis Kibum.

"Benarkah hyung? serius kan hyung?" anak itu terdengar mendadak bersemangat. Tangisnya berhenti dan Jaejoong mengangguk bisa dilihat Kibum dari seberang layar.

"Aku akan menginap disana." kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Tapi hyung, aku.. huhuhu! Huaaaaa~" lagi-lagi Kibum menangis membuat Jaejoong mendesah pasrah, seperti sedang menghadapi seorang bayi yang rewel karena telat diberi susu.

"Hentikan tangismu itu atau hyung batalkan kepulangan hyung." semoga ancaman ini berhasil. Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Huhuhu! Aku juga ingin liburan bersama hyung, tapi kemarin nilaiku jelek dan Eomma mengirimku untuk les disekolah selama libur dan tidak boleh pulang. Huaaa!" Kibum menangis (lagi). Sejak kapan pula adiknya jadi secengeng itu?

"Aigo.. tangismu itu seolah kau baru saja putus cinta. Ckck.. dan lagi siapa suruh nilaimu turun? Ini pasti efek dari pacaranmu itu." sindir Jaejoong. Mereka berhubungan jarak jauh saja sudah memberikan efek sebesar ini, duh Jaejoong jadi ingin cepat-cepat tahu siapa kekasih Kibum disini dan mengomelinya habis-habisan karena membuat adiknya menjadi bodoh dan cengeng seperti ini.

"Berhenti menghakimiku! Huhuhu.. aku juga ingin liburan hyung.. sebelum tes kekasihku bilang dia mau pulang menemuiku kalau nilaiku bagus, aku terlalu percaya diri dan menganggap tesnya mudah jadi aku tidak belajar dan ternyata itu semua salah. Nilaiku jadi jelek, Eomma menghukumku dan kekasihku membatalkan janjinya. Huaaaa!"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Otakmu encer tapi kau selalu saja menganggap semuanya mudah, seperti Yunho saja." tanpa sadar Jaejoong menyebutkan nama itu didepan Kibum, dan kalian tahu sendiri reaksi Kibum selanjutnya.

"Yun.. Yunho nuguya hyung?" Jaejoong melotot kaget. Aish.. cerobohnya dia.

"Ah, dia salah satu penghuni asrama disini." Jaejoong tertawa kaku. Jangan sampai Kibum tahu soal Yunho, ia harus segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kalau tidak rasa penasarannya Kibum akan membunuh Jaejoong perlahan. "Lupakan."

Kibum menatap Jaejoong penuh selidik. "Lupakan! Nanti hyung akan langsung menemuimu ke sekolah kalau hyung pulang, oke? Berhenti menangis, kekasihmu saja belum tentu menangisimu seperti ini."

Kibum pun tersenyum. Dengan melihat hyungnya begitu kuat dan tegas. Jaejoong adalah idola Kibum sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

"Apa aku kurang perhatian padanya ya? kenapa nilainya bisa turun drastis begitu? apakah aku terlalu kejam padanya? dia pasti sangat merindukanku." Namja itu kembali berjalan bolak-balik didalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa begitu bersalah karena sudah membuat seseorang yang jauh disana menangis sesegukan.

"Tapi yang lain juga mengajakku untuk liburan."

Arrgh! Jarang sekali namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah aku akan tetap pergi untuk memberinya kejutan." namja itu tersenyum angelic saat melihat foto kiriman sang kekasih beberapa menit yang lalu. Foto ia sambil tersenyum dengan wajah serta hidung yang memerah dan kedua mata yang bengkak.

 **Maafkan aku..**

 **Di tes selanjutnya aku janji nilaiku akan naik dan kita harus bertemu! Pokoknya harus!**

 **Selamat malam dan selamat liburan kuda liarku. Saranghae chuu~**

.

.

.

Namja cassanova itu memperlihatkan kunci mobilnya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh sang supir beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan mobilku, apa benar tidak apa-apa kita menyetir kesana Yun? Kita ini masih dibawah umur tahu! Bagaimana kalau ditangkap polisi?" tanya Yoochun. Sama halnya dengan sang kekasih—Junsu—ia pun terkadang kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang selalu memutuskan sesuatu sepihak dan seenaknya.

Orang yang memiliki kuasa memang selalu menganggap semua hal mudah ditangannya. Dan itu lah Jung Yunho.

"Polisi urusan kecil, yang penting adalah kau sanggup untuk mengemudi jauh tidak, hm?" tuh kan namja musang itu selalu membuat urusan besar bagi orang menjadi kecil baginya. Kuasa Jung memang tidak pernah bisa di ragukan lagi, dan jika Yunho sudah mengatakan hal itu berarti mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Mohon jangan ditiru bagi orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kuasa sedikitpun. Ini sangat berbahaya.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Ke pantai? APA?!" bola mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat Junsu mendatangi kamarnya ketika ia sedang berkemas untuk pulang besok pagi. Dan memberi kabar bahwa ia pun diajak dalam liburan kali ini tentu saja atas perintah Yunho karena Jaejoong masih berstatus 'budak' nya.

Junsu hanya mengangguk. "Tidak." jawaban namja cantik berkulit pucat itu membuat Junsu kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junsu kecewa. Padahal awalnya namja imut itu begitu bersemangat dan percaya diri bahwa Jaejoong akan langsung meng'iya'kan ajakannya itu.

"Aku akan pulang kerumahku sebentar," jelas namja cantik itu. Ia memperlihatkan isi tas yang akan dibawanya saat pulang besok. Meski kasihan juga melihat wajah memelas Junsu. Tapi bagaimanapun Jaejoong harus pulang kerumah!

"Padahal kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya loh," namja imut itu terlihat semakin kecewa, wajahnya sedih dengan bibir yang sedikit dimanyunkan tanda ia sedang merajuk.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya. Tidak. Pokoknya Jaejoong akan lebih memilih untuk pulang kerumah. Bahkan ia sudah mengabari Eommanya kalau dia akan pulang.

"Tidak ada alasan, kau harus tetap ikut dengan besok. Siapkan saja semua keperluanmu karena kita akan menginap disana tiga hari." Yunho menunjukkan tiga jari pada Jaejoong dengan tegas menatap namja cantik itu tajam. Sejak kapan juga namja itu ada dikamar Jaejoong?

Benar seperti dugaan Junsu, jika Yunho langsung yang berbicara pada Jaejoong namja cantik itu mau tidak mau pasti harus menerimanya. Jaejoong terlihat diam. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, padahal rencananya libur panjang ini adalah kesempatan untuk Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya sebentar dan berbicara pada Eommanya agar semua kartu kredit dan kartu ATMnya kembali di aktifkan. Bagaimana pun caranya bahkan Jaejoong sudah merencanakannya matang-matang di otaknya.

Dan sekarang semua rencana itu pupus sudah gara-gara YUNHO!

Lagi-lagi mereka yang Jaejoong rasa 'sok akrab' dengannya muncul tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia harus ikut dalam acara liburan 'mereka' what the hell..

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat lesu setelah menutup teleponnya. Bahkan sang Eomma menyetujuinya untuk ikut liburan bersama 'orang-orang sok akrab' itu daripada pulang kerumah untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Maafkan hyung, Kibumie.."

 _Hyung sangat ingin pulang, tapi iblis itu malah menahan hyung disini. Bahkan Eomma pun menyuruhku pergi saja bersama iblis itu. Bagaimana caranya menghindar?_

 _Ah, aku ada ide!_

Jaejoong mengambil banyak baju dan semua makanan dari dalam kulkas kecilnya. Mengambil sebuah tas gendong yang akan dipakainya besok, tas jinjing berukuran besar dan sebuah koper. Menata dengan rapi barang bawaannya disana. Tak lupa membawa bantal lehernya untuk tidur disepanjang perjalanan—kalau dia tetap dipaksa ikut.

"Semoga dengan ini mobil mereka sempit lalu aku batal diajak pergi." Jaejoong tertawa setan tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

.

.

Tok tok tok!

"Kim Jaejoong! jam lima kita harus sudah berangkat cepat bangun!" suara itu, iya itu adalah Yunho di pagi hari buta, bahkan matahari saja masih bersembunyi dengan tenangnya dibalik awan tapi namja itu malah membuat keributan.

Jaejoong meringkuk kesal diatas tempat tidurnya.

 _APA DIA SUDAH GILA?! INI JAM BERAPA?_

Jaejoong benar-benar malas untuk melihat jam sekarang, matanya terlalu lengket untuk terbuka. Tadi malam ia kesulitan tidur karena kesal dan lelah membereskan barang bawaannya lalu sekarang ketika rasa kantuknya sangat terasa ia malah diganggu lagi-lagi oleh Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya karena jika tidak Yunho akan terus mengetuk pintunya mungkin sampai pintu itu rusak. Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Siapkan bekal, jam lima kita akan berangkat." namja itu melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan angkuh.

"APA KAU GILA?! JAM BERAPA INI?! JAM TIGA PAGI DAN KAU SURUH AKU MEMASAK?!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan kesalnya reaksi Yunho hanya berdecih.

Brak!

Jaejoong langsung menutup mulut saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengurung tubuh Jaejoong seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lagi-lagi jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan ini berbahaya.

"Buat saja sekarang, atau aku akan menyerangmu disini." namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

.

Yunho kini sudah ada dalam mobilnya, duduk tenang di kursi kemudi mobil keluarga yang harusnya berisi enam sampai tujuh orang itu hanya terisi empat orang. Sepasang kekasih evil Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Kim Jaejoong dan dirinya sendiri—Yunho. Sepasang kekasih itu kini sudah duduk rapi di kursi bagian tengah mobil, sedangkan kursi belakang telah terisi penuh oleh barang bawaan mereka berempat yang tidak sedikit—Changmin paling banyak membawa makanan disana dan barang bawaan Jaejoong yang entah apa saja.

Tinggal Jaejoong yang masih belum mau masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu, meskipun sedikit dari barang bawaannya telah berada didalamnya.

"Bisakah aku ikut satu mobil dengan Junsu saja?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Namja cantik itu menunjuk mobil berjenis sama yang hanya berbeda warna dari mobil Yunho yang terparkir disebelah. Mobil itu hanya berisi Siwon, Junsu dan Yoochun.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kalau ia satu mobil dengan Yunho, apalagi harus duduk disebelah namja itu Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang 'seorang budak berhutang'. Dan lagi, namja itu yang akan menyetirnya? Omo! Bisa kalian bayangkan seseram apa ketika namja mirip iblis itu mengemudikan mobil? Apakah yakin mereka akan selamat sampai tujuan?

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kenapa? Mobil itu lebih banyak ruang, barang bawaanku yang banyak ini lebih cukup disana." Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah pokoknya! Jaejoong sengaja membawa barang bawaan yang 'cukup' banyak hampir setara dengan Changmin setelah mendengar jumlah orang yang akan pergi serta jumlah mobil yang akan diisi demi menghindari satu mobil dengan Yunho dan ikut dengan Siwon yang lebih 'baik hati' dari Yunho.

Tapi apa yang didapat? Entah nasib atau memang kesengajaan yang dibuat Jaejoong selalu saja HARUS dengan Yunho.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa. Kau itu budakku, jadi kau harus ada disisiku 24 jam penuh kapan pun, dimanapun dalam keadaan apapun." kata Yunho penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Membuat sepasang kekasih yang tadinya acuh itu terkaget-kaget dengan kalimat Yunho.

Yunho mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya meski Jaejoong belum juga naik. Jaejoong malah berharap ia akan ditinggal saja melihat Yunho sudah memegang rem tangan mobilnya serta mengubah letak spion diatas kepalanya bersiap untuk melaju.

Tapi tak lama kemudian namja itu mematikan kembali mesin mobilnya.

Namja musang itu melepas kembali seatbeltnya, keluar dari kursi kemudi kemudian membuka pintu mobil itu dengan kasar. Jarinya menunjuk pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya. Sepasang kekasih itu pun hanya menurut.

Yunho mulai mengeluarkan dan memindahkan barang bawaan yang tadinya berada di kursi paling belakang ke kursi bagian tengah, sebagian bawaan itu merupakan makanan Changmin, barang miliknya dan Jaejoong. Kelakuan aneh Yunho itu membuat Siwon serta Yoochun-Junsu terpaksa keluar dari mobil mereka. Mereka pikir Yunho akan membatalkan rencana mereka.

"Ada apa Yun? Apa kita tidak jadi pergi?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk memindahkan barang bawaan itu keluar dan menyimpannya didekat kakinya. Namja itu pun membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang lalu mulai menata kembali tersebut.

"Kalau memang tidak muat semua simpan saja di mobil kami," usul Siwon melihat Yunho kebingungan menata barang-barang itu. Tepat sekali Yunho pun memberinya sisa barang yang tidak muat disana untuk disimpannya di mobil Siwon.

"Jaga baik-baik barangku, oke?" Siwon pun mengangguk menerima barang bawaan milik Yunho meminta bantuan pada Junsu dan Yoochun untuk menyimpannya ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam pasrah dan bingung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Nah, sekarang cepatlah masuk Kim!" suruh Yunho. Namja itu menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke kursi belakang setelah melipat kursi tengah sebagai jalan masuk ke kursi belakang.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan ketika tangannya ditarik dan ia hanya bisa mendengus. 'Gagal sudah pindah mobil' keluhnya dalam hati.

Bokong Jaejoong mendarat cukup kasar ke kursi mobil disebelah kanan tak lama Yunho pun ikut masuk dan duduk disebelah kiri Jaejoong.

"Eh, kenapa hyung malah ikut duduk disana?!" tanya Changmin panik. Lalu siapa yang akan menyetir, tanya nya dalam hati.

Lagi lagi perhatian Junsu, Yoochun dan Siwon kembali pada mobil Yunho. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yoochun mulai kesal karena waktu mereka sedikit terbuang padahal perjalanan masih sangat jauh.

Kyuhyun menunjuk Yunho yang duduk dengan santai dikursi belakang, disebelahnya merapat ke jendela ada Jaejoong yang duduk sambil melipat tangannya sambil membuang muka ke samping.

"Kau yang menyetir Min, kuserahkan semua padamu. Kemudikan mobil ini baik-baik." kata Yunho lagi, berbicara layaknya bos besar.

Changmin melotot. Bagaimana bisa memutuskan hal itu seenaknya?

"MWO?! Aku tidak mau hyung!" tolak Changmin mentah-mentah.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" Kyuhyun ikut menolak.

"Kalian berdua gantian menyetir atau ku laporkan pada Eomma kalau kalian sudah melakuan hubungan seks selama ini!" ancaman Yunho membuat sepasang kekasih itu bungkam.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho kesal karena ancaman itu. Yunho pun membalas tatapan itu dengan tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa harus mereka yang menyetir?" tanya Junsu. Mereka semua memang masih dibawah umur, tapi Kyuhyun dan Changmin lebih dibawah umur dibandingkan mereka. Mereka berdua loncat kelas karena otak mereka yang kelewat encer sehingga berada ditingkat yang sama, tapi umur mereka berbeda dua tahun dari Yunho, Siwon, Jaejoong serta Yoochun-Junsu!

"Tinggi badannya itu benar-benar menganggu tahu! Kalau aku yang menyetir aku tidak bisa melihat ke belakang," Yunho menunjuk kaca spion yang menempel di plafon mobil. "Dia benar-benar menghalangi pemandangan dibelakang tahu!"

Siwon mengangguk sambil berpikir, "Benar juga. Itu akan sangat berbahaya. Tidak ada cara lain selain diantara kalian berdua yang menyetir, ah bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong pun menoleh. "Aku belum lancar mengemudi. Kalian semua mau masuk ICU kalau aku yang mengemudikan mobilnya?" namja itu kembali mendengus membuang muka kesamping setelah berbicara. Baru kali ini Jaejoong bersikap ketus seperti itu.

"Kursi ditengah ku biarkan berisi makananmu supaya kau tidak kelaparan Min." lanjut Yunho.

"Oh hyungku.. sejak kapan kau sebaik ini? baiklah aku akan menyetir tapi jangan adukan aku pada Eomma, oke?" Changmin pun mau tidak mau setuju dengan keputusan Yunho. Dari pada mereka tidak juga pergi ke tempat tujuan. Kyuhyun sendiri akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak memprotes.

"Baiklah sebelum pergi jangan lupa berdoa. Kita pergi sekarang!"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama duduk dipojok menempel pada kaca jendela mobil. Bagian tengah mereka yang kosong diisi oleh bantal leher bermotif beruang milik Jaejoong dan tas gendongnya. Jaejoong masih kesal, sedangkan Yunho memang sedang ingin diam.

Jaejoong kesal karena dipaksa ikut dan waktu tidurnya yang terganggu.

Sedangkan didepan Changmin yang sibuk menyetir sesekali bercengkrama dengan Kyuhyun agar tidak bosan dan mengantuk apalagi suasana didalam mobil yang begitu kaku.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya lalu memasang earphone ditelinganya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu sambil sesekali membalas chat dari Kibum, adiknya.

 **Uri Kibumie : Ah, hyung curang! Aku juga mau liburan hyung! aku juga ingin ke Geoje.. aku ingin ke windy hill, aku ingin ke pantai hiks.. tapi Eomma malah menyuruhku tinggal disekolah untuk les hiks :'(**

 **Aku tidak ingin liburan ini! aku ingin pulang tahu! Uh menyebalkan!**

 **Uri Kibumie : YA! hyung tidak bersyukur sekali huhuhu. Apa kekasihku liburan juga ya? dia tidak membalas pesanku akhir-akhir ini huhuhu!**

 **Makanya hyung bilang juga sebutkan nama kekasihmu maka hyung akan lebih mudah memberimu kabar setiap waktu tentangnya**

 **Uri Kibumie : Tidak mau! :P nanti hyung jatuh cinta padanya! semalam dia sudah pamitan sih padaku, katanya aku fokus saja pada lesku kalau nilaiku bagus dia mau memberiku hadiah hyung! omo! Omo! Omo!**

 **Terserah kau lah. Sudah belajar lagi sana! Hyung mau tidur saja sampai tiba ditujuan. Bye adik kecilku yang menyebalkan sealam semesta :P**

Jaejoong mulai terkantuk-kantuk, beberapa kali ponselnya hampir terjatuh dari genggamannya. Dengan terpaksa ia pun mengambil bantal lehernya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Mengacuhkan Yunho disebelahnya yang juga mengacuhkannya.

DUK!

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil dan dengan terpaksa ia pun bangun dari tidurnya ketika Changmin ternyata tiba-tiba mengerem mobil. "Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang tidak memperhatikan karena sibuk menatap jalanan dari jendela sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, bukan masalah." Changmin terdengar santai. Tak lama mobil pun kembali melaju.

Setelah mendengar Changmin, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk tidur kembali tapi..

KRUYUUK~

Ah, perutnya sudah terasa lapar. Jelas saja dia belum makan apapun sejak berangkat. Apalagi perjalanan kali ini bisa memakan waktu hingga empat jam lebih, itu pun jika jalanan lancar. Dari Seoul melewati Busan lalu sampai tujuan di Geoje liburan yang benar-benar akan melelahkan.

Jaejoong pun mengambil tasnya, Yunho meliriknya sebentar pada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong memakan bekal kimbapnya dengan santai sambil sesekali melirik Yunho yang Jaejoong ketahui kalau namja itu memang sempat mencuri pandang pada Jaejoong.

Meskipun Jaejoong kesal, tapi ia tetap baik hati. Meski terkesan kasar, Jaejoong mengarahnya kotak bekalnya didepan Yunho bermaksud menawari namja itu untuk ikut makan. Yunho menatap kotak bekal Jaejoong heran, kemudian menatap namja cantik itu yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Mulut kecilnya sibuk mengunyah sambil membuang muka.

Karena Yunho pun juga belum sarapan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kimbap yang Jaejoong tawarkan dan memakannya dengan acuh. Setelah kenyang Jaejoong pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Jaejoong bingung harus melakukan apa lagi, tidur sudah makan juga sudah. Masa iya dia harus mengobrol dengan Yunho? Jangan bercanda!

"Hei, para hyung sejak tadi diam saja, kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu eoh?" goda Kyuhyun. Namja itu bermaksud mencairkan suasana kaku ini, lama-lama bosan juga hanya mengobrol berdua dengan Changmin. Namja jangkung itu kini sedang fokus menyetir karena jalanan lumayan padat dan butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk menyalip mobil yang jalannya lambat.

"Iya, kami sedang makan enak sekali," jawab Yunho iseng, bermaksud menggoda Changmin yang selalu tak kuat dengan 'makanan'

"Ya! Ya! Konsenterasi Chwang! Yunho-hyung itu berusaha mengganggumu." Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan Changmin untuk tidak goyah dan memintanya gantian menyetir, padahal baru satu jam perjalanan dan bahkan mereka belum sampai melewati batas kota Seoul dan Busan.

"Ck! kau jahat hyung!" keluh Changmin. "Jae-hyung? kau masih disana?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari kalau sejak berangkat suara Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terdengar.

"Ya, aku masih duduk disini dengan tenang Min." jawab Jaejoong singkat. "Apa masih jauh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kita bahkan belum sampai Busan hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Terdengar Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

Kapan semua ini berakhir?

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Daripada terus bosan, Yunho juga sejak tadi diam belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda mengancam Jaejoong. Kali ini namja cantik itu tidak tidur dengan bantalnya. Ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya dengan santai pada kepala kursi. Tas gendongnya di peluk erat sedangkan bantalnya yang tidak dipakai diambil Yunho tanpa ijin setelah namja itu benar-benar lelap dalam tidurnya.

Kini mobil mereka telah memasuki kota Busan, tapi masih jauh dari tujuan mereka yaitu kota Geoje. Harusnya dengan bus ekspres hanya menghabiskan empat jam perjalanan dari Seoul. Berhubung mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi dan skill menyetir yang pas-pasan akhirnya perjalanan pun terasa lama. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya mereka kesana—minus Kyuhyun. Hanya namja itu yang pernah ke tempat itu. Karena wisata kota Geoje memang belum terlalu terkenal.

Jalanan yang di lalui tidak selalu lurus, selalu ada belokan-belokan tajam yang membuat Changmin cukup kesulitan mengendalikan laju mobil. Penumpang yang duduk di kursi paling belakanglah yang lebih merasakan sensasi belokan-belokan tajam yang sudah di lalui.

Tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong terguncang-guncang, mengikuti gerakan mobil yang melaju. Yunho yang dalam keadaan sadar lebih bisa mengendalikan gerak tubuhnya, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang tidur pulas. Beberapa kali kepala namja cantik itu hendak jatuh ke depan, ke samping dan bahkan sempat akan membentur jendela.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong ngeri, namja cantik itu masih bisa tidur disaat seperti ini? padahal perutnya saja sudah merasa tidak enak karena guncangan-guncangan ini. Yunho berjanji ketika pulang nanti ia yang akan menyetir mobilnya, bukan lagi Changmin. Namja jangkung itu masih harus banyak belajar lagi menyetir karena caranya membawa mobil ini masih kasar.

Dan benar dugaan Yunho, kepala namja cantik itu yang awalnya sempat bersandar sebentar di bahu kokoh Yunho pun akhirnya jatuh juga. Beruntungnya kepala itu jatuh diatas pangkuan Yunho dan seenaknya malah menyamankan diri disana. Yunho yang kaget pun kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Jaejoong yang tertidur. Wajahnya tenang seperti malaikat.

Namja cantik itu sesekali tersenyum dan cemberut dalam tidurnya. Pasti ia sedang bermimpi aneh.

Mobil yang melaju itu semakin terguncang-guncang. Jalanannya sudah tidak selurus saat di Busan, karena lokasi villa yang mereka sewa memang jauh dari keramaian. Benar-benar villa privat. Jalanan lagi-lagi berkelok-kelok.

"Ehem!" Yunho tiba-tiba berdehem. Ia sedang menahan gugup.

Kenapa?

Bisa kalian lihat dibagian pahanya dimana kepala Jaejoong sedang tertidur dengan nyaman? Akibat guncangan mobil itu wajah Jaejoong yang menghadap pada—ehem—milik Yunho yang besar itu—ehem membuat Yunho sedikit tidak nyaman.

Hidung namja itu berkali-kali menyentuh gundukan Yunho setiap kali mobil bergerak dan berbelok.

Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Nafas hangat Jaejoong yang menerpa saja cukup membuat Yunho kegerahan. Bisa-bisanya namja cantik itu tidak bangun juga dari tidurnya?!

Gawat bukan kalau sampai 'milik' Yunho itu tiba-tiba bangun?

"Awas Min lubang!" Kyuhyun berteriak namun telat direspon Changmin. Dan akhirnya tidak dapat dihindari.

DUK! BRUK!

"Arghhhh.." itu bukan teriakan Changmin ataupun Kyuhyun yang kaget. Lubang itu memang sudah terlanjur dilewati Changmin sehingga mobil terkena guncangan yang cukup dahsyat.

Dan membuat Jaejoong sukses terbangun dari tidurnya karena badannya sempat sedikit terangkat akibat guncangan. Dan lagi, kalian tahu? Wajah Jaejoong telah sukses menekan gundukan besar 'milik' Yunho sudah mulai 'mengeras' sampai namja musang itu memekik sekaligus mendesah.

"OMO! APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN?" Jaejoong yang tersadar bahwa wajahnya baru saja menyenggol 'gundukan' kenyal yang sudah mulai membesar itu memekik kaget. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat sadar kalau itu adalah kaki Yunho yang di lihatnya dari bawah. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, disana ada Yunho yang sedang menahan sesuatu karena wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Ma-maaf Yunho.." kata Jaejoong terbata-bata. Namja itu menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dari Yunho kembali ketempatnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin saat mendengar teriakan Yunho kemudian Jaejoong. Mobil pun sempat berhenti sesaat di pinggir jalan.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Yunho tenang. Tapi Jaejoong yang berada disebelah Yunho benar-benar tidak tenang. Apalagi melihat seringai di bibir hati Yunho yang ditujukan untuknya. Sambil sesekali melirik gundukan yang berada di antara paha Yunho yang semakin terlihat jelas. Saat normal saja sudah terlihat 'besarnya' dan kali ini bahkan lebih besar dari biasanya. Jaejoong benar-benar sampai berkeringat karena gugup. "Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya." kata Yunho lagi.

Mobil pun kembali melaju. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya saat Yunho mendekat padanya dan berbisik. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kim Jaejoong." bisikannya terdengar seperti desahan.

"A-apa? Apa yang su-sudah kulakukan? Omo!" Jaejoong menatap ngeri milik Yunho yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah berdiri, meski masih terlihat sesak karena masih tertutupi celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Namja musang itu menunjuk miliknya tanpa dosa.

"Ini adalah perbuatanmu, Kim." kata Yunho lagi. Jaejoong masih belum mengerti, bagaimana mungkin bisa ia melakukan hal itu? bukankah sejak tadi ia tertidur? Tanya Jaejoog dalam hati.

"Ma-mana mungkin!" elak Jaejoong. Merasa tidak melakukan hal apapun pada milik Yunho yang sama sekali tidak pernah disentuhnya meski beberapa kali pernah diliriknya karena ukurannya yang cukup besar meski sedang dalam 'mode tidur' dan terkadang membuat Jaejoong penasaran.

"Baiklah, biar kujelaskan secara singkat." Yunho melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Kau tidur diatas sini—" Yunho kembali menunjuk miliknya dan Jaejoong pun mengikuti arah tangan Yunho. "—dan kemudian wajahmu terutama hidungmu itu terus menekan-nekan milikku sehingga ia terbangun dan menjadi seperti ini." Yunho menunjuk wajah Jaejoong meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa—itu mustahil!" _hanya dengan tersenggol saja bangun? Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu sendiri._ _Atau pasti sejak tadi dia memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Dasar mesum!_

"Kau mau kuperkosa disini, atau membuat milikku ini selesai dengan caramu sendiri?" pilihan Yunho benar-benar terasa sulit. Benar-benar membuat Jaejoong bungkam seketika.

 _Dengan caraku sendiri katanya? MWO? MWOYA?!_

Yunho sadar Jaejoong masih kebingungan dan tidak mengerti, namja musang itu pun kembali berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Lakukan blowjob sampai dia kembali tidur, sekarang kau mengerti bukan?" wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"MWOYA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriakan Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa lagi hyung?"

"Apanya yang tidak mau?" sepasang kekasih itu bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, jangan hiraukan dia." dan anehnya malah Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan itu bukannya Jaejoong.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan melakukan 'sesuatu' hyung!" Changmin terdengar kaget.

"Kau iri Min? makanya cepat sampai lalu kau bisa puas melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun!" oh, sungguh kalimat Yunho itu sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dan Changmin yang sedikit terganggu konsentrasinya.

"YA CHWANG FOKUS!"

Oke. Changmin memang harus fokus agar cepat sampai dengan selamat dan melakukan sesuatu bersama Kyuhyun seperti apa yang hyungnya sebutkan tadi.

Oh bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong harus melakukan hal itu sekarang?

Disini?

Didepan Changmin dan Kyuhyun? Ani, maksudnya di belakang mereka karena saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk kursi dibelakang.

"Se-sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Disini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar sudah merasa sesak dan ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Salahnya juga berpikir yang mesum saat Jaejoong sedang tertidur sehingga disaat seperti ini dia harus 'bangun'. Dan lagi mana mungkin sudah berdiri begini lalu didiamkan saja? itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Mustahil juga dia melampiaskannya sendiri didepan Jaejoong, bukankah itu memalukan?

Kenapa tidak namja itu saja yang melakukannya, toh bisa bangun begitu pun gara-gara dia.

.

.

.

Perlahan Yunho membuka resleting celananya, didepannya ada Jaejoong yang terlihat gugup sambil sesekali mencoba menelan ludahnya susah payah. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong benar-benar takut. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin sadar apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti? Mereka pasti akan berpikir buruk tentangnya.

Bagaimana bisa namja polos sepertinya melakukan hal mesum seperti—

Demi koleksi buku masak Kibum. Doe eyes Jaejoong melotot ketika melihat milik Yunho yang berukuran luar biasa besar dan pertama kali di lihatnya itu berdiri tegang, keras dan err.. kenapa urat-uratnya terlihat begitu seksi?

Jadi sungguh serius benda itu harus masuk ke dalam mulut suci Jaejoong?

"Semakin kau diam akan semakin kutambah hukumanmu Jae." untunglah Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlalu terpesona atau ngeri? Dengan ukuran Yunho junior yang luar biasa itu. Bisakah mulut kecilnya menampung itu semua?

Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam serta jemarinya yang terasa kaku, Jaejoong pun mulai menggenggamnya.

Keras dan hangat. Pertama itu yang terlintas. Sedikit pas genggamannya, mungkin. Jaejoong tidak yakin karena ia menggenggamnya sedikit longgar karena gugup.

"Gerakan tanganmu ke atas lalu ke bawah." suruh Yunho dengan tenang. Karena Jaejoong belum melakukan hal apapun selain menyentuh miliknya itu.

Bermimpi apa sih semalam? Apakah dosa Jaejoong terlalu banyak sehingga ia diberi hukuman seperti ini? oh! Bukankah ini juga bisa disebut sebuah 'dosa'? Aniya! Jaejoong benar-benar akan lebih rajin lagi pergi ke gereja setelah ini untuk menebus dosanya.

Yunho hanya duduk dengan tenang, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan kedua tangannya yang di lipat ke belakang kepalanya sebagai alas. Nafas namja itu masih teratur. "Lebih cepat sedikit, ani cepat masukkan ke dalam mulutmu!" lagi-lagi Yunho memerintah Jaejoong.

 _Ini tidak akan membuat hamil kan?_

Pertanyaan amat bodoh itu terlintas dalam otak Jaejoong yang sudah tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik.

Karena merasa Jaejoong terlalu lama melakukannya akhirnya namja musang itu menarik kepala Jaejoong mendekat ke wajahnya, memeganginya erat sampai namja itu tidak bisa bergerak. Jemarinya berusaha membuka mulut kecil Jaejoong dan segera mengarahkan mulut kecilnya itu untuk memuaskan miliknya yang sejak tadi sudah mulai mengeluarkan caira pre-cum.

"HMP!" tentu saja reaksi kaget yang akan Jaejoong berikan. Mulutnya dipaksa terbuka dan kini dipaksa untuk mengulum benda besar, keras, berurat dan terasa asin itu. Mulutnya bahkan sudah penuh dan milik Yunho itu tidak muat sepenuhnya pada mulut kecilnya.

 _Mulutku sudah diperkosa dan tidak suci lagi_.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memekik dalam hati. Sebenarnya agak jijik dan mual jika dibayangkan posisinya seperti ini, mengulum kejantanan orang lain dimulutnya mengecap-ngecap rasa asin yang aneh dan hangat. _Duh, ini sesak sekali_. keluh Jaejoong. Yunho masih menahan kepalanya. Terdengar samar suara namja itu seperti menggeram atau menahan sesuatu, entahlah.

Dan ini benar-benar pengalaman mesum Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya selain melihat tubuh polosnya sendiri di depan cermin.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menghisapnya? Menjilatnya? Menggigitnya? Omo! Omo!_

"Tch. Kau ini terlalu polos atau memang sok polos sih? cepat gerakkan kepalamu, hisap atau jilat lakukan sebisamu jika kau ingin ini cepat selesai." Yunho sepertinya mulai kesal karena Jaejoong hanya mendiamkannya sejak tadi. Tidakkah kalian lihat wajah 'tersiksa' ketua asrama itu? menahan hasratnya yang begitu besar saat ini.

Benar, jika ingin cepat selesai maka ia harus melakukan sesuai yang Yunho katakan.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, gesekan dari giginya pada milik Yunho membuat namja itu sedikit bergetar. "Sial. Baru segini saja rasanya benar-benar nikmat." gumam Yunho di sela desahannya. Padahal Jaejoong belum mulai.

Kepala namja cantik itu perlahan turun, meski rasanya asin entah kenapa lidahnya ketagihan menjilat 'benda' itu. Milik Yunho sangat keras, tegak lurus dan menggoda.

"Iyaa.. aahh.. begitu, jilat lalu hisap yang kuat." Ekspresi Jaejoong sangat seksi. Jika tidak ingat ini didalam mobil yang sedang melaju serta didepan sana masih ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin, untungnya mereka menyalakan radio sehingga suara Yunho tidak terlalu jelas terdengar ke depan. Yunho bersumpah tidak akan lagi menahan dirinya untuk menyerang Jaejoong.

Mulut namja cantik itu benar-benar hangat, sempit dan bibirnya begitu lembut. Serta hisapannya yang amatir namun tetap terasa nikmat. Eoh, kau seperti Ahjusshi mesum yang sering memakai jasa wanita penghibur, Yun.

"Hyung? kau baik-baik saja? kenapa mendesah seperti itu?!" Changmin sepertinya mulai curiga, karena sejak tadi tidak terdengar suara Jaejoong berbicara, sejak tadi hanya hyungnya yang mengeluarkan suara bahkan sebuah desahan?

Kyuhyun mengecilkan volume radionya.

"A-ani.. jangan hi-hiraukan aku! Menyetir saja yang benar." Yunho harus mengendalikan diri sebelum mereka berdua semakin curiga.

 _Makin lama rasanya tidak buruk juga. Meski rasanya asin dan aneh entah kenapa ini enak. Apalagi mendengar Yunho berusaha keras menahan suara aneh itu keluar rasanya seru juga hihihi._ Pikiran licik muncul dalam otak Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mempercepat gerakannya, hisapan serta jilatannya pada milik Yunho yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Bahkan namja cantik itu berkali-kali hampir kelepasan memasukkan milik Yunho ke mulutnya lebih dalam. Sampai rasanya ujung junior Yunho menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Tangan Yunho bergerak gelisah meremas rambut Jaejoong yang asyik bermain disana. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Gumamnya.

Kalau sampai setelah ini ia lepas kendali Yunho bersumpah tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Kim Jaejoong memang benar-benar hebat!

"Hmp.. hmpph.. hmpph.." gerakan Jaejoong semakin menggila. Kedutan pada milik Yunho semakin terasa, yang Yunho rasakan ia akan segera meledak dan menembakkan cairannya didalam Jaejoong.

"Shit! Arrggh!" Jaejoong melotot. Yunho menekan kepalanya keras sampai junior Yunho terbenam sempurna di mulut Jaejoong dan kali ini benar-benar masuk sampai ke dalam tenggorokannya. Cairan hangat itu, menyembur berkali-kali dengan keras langsung pada dinding tenggorokannya. Membuat Jaejoong harus menahan nafas sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hmmpph! Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.. hmpphcckkppccck.." Yunho masih berada di puncaknya. Dadanya terengah, nafasnya tersengal akibat permainan mulut Jaejoong. Setelah pegangan dikepalanya melonggar Jaejoong pun mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan kejantanan Yunho yang masih mengeluarkan cairan hangat beraroma khas itu.

Tidak peduli dengan batuk namja cantik itu, serta lelehan cairannya disela mulutnya, Yunho kembali menarik wajah Jaejoog untuk mendekat padanya dan langsung mencium bibir namja cantik itu dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu. Dan lagi-lagi posisi dimana Yunho pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong tempo hari diruang berkumpul, terulang.

"YA! HYUNG! DEMI TUHAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA?!" Changmin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menepikan mobinya dengan kasar dan memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk melihat apa yang sedang hyung mereka lakukan di kursi belakang.

Mendengar hyungnya tadi menggeram keras serta suara batuk Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Changmin semakin percaya kalau mereka melakukan hal mesum.

Sementara itu Yunho masih mencium Jaejoong, mereka masih berciuman dengan nafsunya. Entah kenapa kali ini Jaejoong malah membalas ciuman itu sampai terlena dan tak sadar kalau tangan Yunho sudah mulai menggerayanginya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di bangku tengah penumpang untuk mengecek mereka tidak langsung berteriak. Hanya mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, satu tangannya berusaha menggapai Changmin meminta namja itu untuk ikut melihat apa yang terjadi. Dua hyung mereka benar-benar berantakan, yang satu dipenuhi nafsu dan yang satu terlihat pasrah dibawahnya. Dan jangan lupa Yunho junior yang masih berada di luar sarangnya.

Jaejoong yang sadar melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin disana langsung melotot, tangannya memukuli dada Yunho dengan keras agar namja itu segera sadar. Semoga saja Siwon serta Junsu-Yoochun tidak memergoki mereka juga.

"Aargh!" Yunho memekik karena Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Kau mau cari masalah hah!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong namun ia tidak peduli.

"Hyung, bisa jelaskan pada kami?" kata Changmin berusaha tenang dan tidak tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun detk itu juga. Yunho menoleh kesamping dan terkejutlah ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin disana.

"Mau jelaskan sekarang atau kulaporkan pada Eomma bahwa hyung sudah memperkosa anak orang?"

"CK!"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.." Jaejoong terus merapalkan kalimat itu pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin sambil tertunduk malu dan takut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ah! Junsu hyung menelepon. Ne hyung?" Kyuhyun sedang menjawab telepon dari Junsu dengan tenang.

["Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kalian berhenti dipinggir jalan?]

"Ah, ani ani. Tidak ada masalah.. Changmin hanya sedikit kesemutan jadi ia ingin istirahat sebentar."

["Benar? Apakah Jaejoong mabuk perjalanan? Atau Changmin kelelahan? Aku akan meminta Siwon putar balik dan ikut berhenti disana."]

"Ah! Tidak perlu ikut berhenti dan kemari, lanjutkan saja nanti kami akan menyusul." wajah Kyuhyun mulai terlihat panik, membuat Changmin penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Intinya bisa gawat kalau sampai mobil mereka ikut menepi disini.

["Benar tidak apaa-apa?"] tanya Junsu sekali lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada masalah dengan mereka.

"Sungguh hyung! percayalah padaku!" Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah untuk meyakinkan Junsu kalau mereka baik-baik saja.

["Baiklah kami akan duluan, cepatlah menyusul atau jika ada pom bensin terdekat didepan sana kami akan berhenti menunggu kalian."]

"Aigoo.. jadi apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Changmin.

"Kami baru saja melakukan seks, kalian lihat sendiri kan? Sudah cukup jangan bertanya lagi." jawab Yunho acuh sambil merapihkan celana dan bajunya. Membersihkan sisa-sisa cairannya tadi.

"Ani, maksudku bagaimana mungkin kalian.. apa kalian berkencan?" tanya Changmin lagi. Penasaran amat sangat penasaran. Kalau bukan berkencan, lalu apa?

"Ani, ani," elak Jaejoong. Karena kenyataannya mereka berdua memang tidak sedang menjalin hubungan apapun selain hubungan iblis dan budak.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa sampai melakukan itu, aigoo.. hyungku yang pendiam dan tegas, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong yang polos?" Changmin tidak habis pikir. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal satu bulan, dan mereka sudah melakukan seks? Bukankah itu cukup mengerikan?

"Aku masih butuh penjelasan secara detail. Kita bahas nanti."

"Iya sebaiknya lanjutkan perjalanan dulu."

"Ku mohon.. rahasiakan ini dari siapapun.. aku akan melakukan apapun asal kejadian tadi tetap menjadi rahasia kita.." Jaejoong benar-benar merasa hancur saat ini. Ingin keluar dari mobil lalu kabur dan langsung memeluk sang Eomma.

 _Aku malu sekali Eomma!_

Yunho hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh kemudian ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan apapun.

LINE!

"Hutangmu lunas 2 juta won." Jaejoong menatap isi pesan Yunho dengan tatapan miris.

 _Aku hancur. Aku merasa seperti aku telah menjual mulut suciku padanya. Bukankah aku ini sekarang sudah kotor?_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menutupi kedua wajahnya sampai tidak ada celah pun yang mengintip dari balik tas gendongnya yang kebetulan berbentuk persegi. Andai saja ada kantung plastik Jaejoong mungkin akan membungkus seluruh kepalanya.

"Hyung, Junsu-hyung menanyakan bisakah kita berhenti sejenak untuk makan siang?" kata Kyuhyun sambil membaca pesan diponselnya.

Yunho melirik jam diponselnya. Mereka berangkat pagi sekali dan belum sempat sarapan banyak, tentu saja mereka akan lapar lagi meski belum masuk jam makan siang. Meski ia pun sudah makan cemilan yang Jaejoong beri, tak bisa dipungkiri Yunho pun kembali lapar apalagi tenaganya tadi sempat terkuras karena 'permainan' Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, berhenti saja di kedai terdekat."

"Memang kita akan makan apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun karena mendengar kalimat perintah Yunho yang tidak dimengertinya. Kenapa Yunho senang sekali memberikan perintah tidak jelas sih? keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kali ini terserah kalian saja, meski aku adalah pemimpin dan orang yang paling tua disini kali ini terserah kalian." Jaejoong melirik Yunho sebentar merasa tersinggung karena,

 _Jelas-jelas aku yang lebih tua disini Jung!_

"Apa?" tanya Yunho menjawab lirikan mata Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah."

Mobil yang dikendarai Siwon pun berhenti di sebuah kedai sederhana yang berada di pinggir jalan. Tak lama mobil mereka pun ikut berhenti disana.

Kyuhyun turun duluan setelah melihat Junsu-Yoochun juga turun. Sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Yunho serta Jaejoong yang masih duduk tanpa ada tanda-tanda bergerak.

"Kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Yunho sinis. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho sebal.

"Oh ya, kau pasti sudah kenyang karena memakan 'cream vanilla'ku kan?" kata Yunho datar. Jaejoong semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada namja itu. bisa-bisanya orang itu berucap frontal dengan ekspresi datar. Jaejoong semakin yakin kalau Yunho itu 90% iblis dan 10% manusia.

"Hey, hyungdeul? Tidak mau turun untuk makan?" tanya Changmin. Kalau mereka berdua tidak turun sekarang ia tidak bisa mengunci mobilnya.

Tanpa banyak kata Jaejoong pun melipat kursi didepannya, lalu keluar duluan sebelum Yunho. Ekspresinya masih dalam mood yang tidak baik.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Kapan mereka sampai sebenarnya? Bukankah perjalanan ini terlalu lama?

Padahal sejak tadi mereka sudah berada di pinggir pantai, melewati beberapa penginapan dan hotel tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan sampai.

"Villa kita ada di ujung sana, sebentar lagi kita sampai." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk jalanan yang kanan kirinya di penuhi pepohonan rindang. Jujur saja, kawasan ini masih asri dan alami di banding dengan beberapa penginapan yang tadi mereka lewati.

Kyuhyun ternyata pandai juga memilih tempat.

"Tapi ini masih jauh sekali Kyu! Kenapa menyewa villa di pedalaman sih?!" protes Yunho. Merasa lokasi menginap mereka yang tidak strategis dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Itu lah sebabnya aku membawa banyak bekal, hyung." bangga Changmin karena sudah tahu lebih dulu kondisinya.

"Tenang saja, kalau hanya minimarket ada kok. Lagi pula tidak pedalaman juga hyung! enak saja! tuh lihat!" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa rumah penduduk yang berjejer rapi. "Masih ada kehidupan disini dan bangunan itu sungguh villa yang akan kita tempati disini." bangganya saat mobil mulai memasuki gerbang besar menuju halaman villa itu. Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah bangunan rumah dengan model minimalis yang di dominasi unsur kayu.

"Wah! View pantainya bagus sekali disini daripada disana tadi, iya kan Chunnie?" suara teriakan Junsu dari mobil sebelah terdengar begitu semangat. Padahal mereka belum turun sama sekali dari mobil, bahkan Siwon belum mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Cepat turun!" perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Namja itu setengah membungkuk hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Kenapa harus aku? Turun saja duluan, lewat situ juga bisa kan?!" jawab Jaejoong sinis, kenapa juga namja musang itu memilih lewat dari tempatnya, padahal dari tempatnya duduk pun ia bisa keluar hanya dengan melipat kursi.

"Dasar lelet!" ejek Yunho setelah keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong masih setia didalam, duduk angkuh melipat tangan sambil cemberut.

"Hyung, barang-barangmu sudah dibawa Siwon-hyung ke dalam villa tuh." kata Changmin yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan bawaannya.

Jaejoong mendesah, kenapa juga Siwon melakukan hal itu? Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil.

Udara panas bercampur sejuk dari angin laut menerpa wajah Jaejoong. Meski panas tapi terasa menyegarkan. Suara deburan ombak berdesir membuat Jaejoong sedikit tenang. Seulas senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tidak buruk." gumamnya pelan.

Benar saja Siwon tidak menyisakan barang Jaejoong untuk dibawanya, namja itu sungguh-sungguh membawakan semua barang Jaejoong sampai ke villa. Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak hati. Namja itu terlalu perhatian padanya. Lagi pula, memangnya Jaejoong itu yeoja lemah yang tidak bisa membawa barang berat?! Duh, semenjak pagi entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi mudah sekali berubah mood menjadi jelek serta cepat emosi.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ah. Padahal harusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu." kata Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. Dalam hati tetap menggerutu. ' _Aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah! Aku bukan yeoja yang perlu di perlakukan lembut!"_

"Bukan masalah kok. Jadi, bisakah berhenti cemberut dan kita nikmati liburan ini?" Siwon tersenyum manis. Lesung pipinya membuat Jaejoong iri sehingga Jaejoong pun menutuskan untuk tersenyum juga. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya menikmati liburan ini sedikit saja.

Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus menikmati liburan ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Ehem! Sebagai bonus untuk yang setia menunggu FF ini silahkan nikmati chapter bonus ini~

Liburan sebentar bagus kan?

Untuk seterusnya sepertinya bakal banyak adegan skinship Yunjae. Dan intinya Jaejoong kadang lupa kadang inget dengan misinya karena 'orang-orang sok akrab itu' selalu bikin dia sibuk sendiri.

Untuk kelanjutan ceritanya silahkan menerka-nerka sendiri~ bakal kemana alurnya dan bakal ada kejadian apalagi yang menimpa Jaejoong. Silahkan komen buat yang penasaran hihihi.. atau mau request scene? Boleh sekali~ akan kupertimbangkan kalau scene itu bagus.

Happy Holiday~!

Mohon maaf bila FF ini selalu terlambat update bahkan update tiba-tiba itu tergantung kesibukan hihihi..

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	6. Chapter 6 (HOLIDAY Part 2)

**Angel, Human, Devil**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!  
Chapter ini akan sangat panjang dan mengandung konten 18++ harap persiapkan diri kalian. Jika kurang hot silahkan marahi author dan tagih yang lebih panas dari ini wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi sayang sekali hanya ada empat kamar disini sedangkan total kita tujuh orang. Jadi bagaimana pembagiannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan kunci semua kamar.

"Tentu saja kami akan bersama," Yoochun memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk memberikan satu kunci padanya. Kamar yang mana saja, dimana saja asalkan jangan diluar. Asalkan bersama sang kekasih—Junsu, Yoochun pasti merasa aman.

"Aku bersama Siwon kalau begitu—"

"TIDAK! kau harus denganku, Budak." Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Lengan kurusnya di tarik kasar sampai tubuh Jaejoong ikut terbawa mendekat pada Yunho. Dengan tatapan ngeri tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk memberikan kamar utama pada Yunho.

"Dia bilang mau sekamar denganku, Yunho." Siwon tak tinggal diam melihat Jaejoong diperlakukan kasar kali ini pun ikut menarik tangan Jaejoong yang satunya, sehingga kini Jaejoong berada lebih dekat dengan Siwon. Dua namja manly itu saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

Melihat Jaejoong sejak berangkat merasa kesal dan tidak ikhlas Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menghibur namja itu. Melepaskan Jaejoong sejenak dari perbudakan Yunho.

"Omo! Omo! Kalian ini seperti sedang beradegan drama saja." sindir Changmin.

"Sekalian saja kalian adu suit hihihi.." Junsu tertawa geli melihat Yunho dan Siwon memperebutkan Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Sekalian saja kalian saling membunuh seperti di film hunger games." kali ini Kyuhyun dan menyindir mereka berdua.

Tak tahan terus-terusan beradu tatapan sengit dengan Yunho, akhirnya Siwon pun mengalah. "Baiklah aku akan mengisi kamar sisanya saja." sambil meratapi kenyataan kalau yang lain tidur bersama 'pasangan' sedangkan ia sendirian.

Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat cukup shock dengan keputusan itu.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk ini akan berlangsung selama tiga hari. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak bisa bangun untuk lolos dari mimpi ini. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanya bersabar dan bersabar saja.

 _Satu kamar dengan Yunho? Cobaan apa lagi ini?_

 _Berbagi kasur dengannya? Dengan senang hati ku lebih memilih tidur di lantai saja._

"Kau bisa tidur dilantai kalau tidak mau satu kasur denganku," Yunho melemparkan satu buah bantal pada Jaejoong. Bahkan ini masing siang dan Yunho sudah memberikan lantai untuk tempat Jaejoong tidur nanti malam.

"Oh ya, sekalian bereskan pakaianku sampai rapi."

BRAK.

Pintu kamar itu dibanting keras. Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis.

.

.

"Untuk makan malam bagaimana kalau kita membuat barbeque?" usul Changmin sambil menunjukkan beberapa botol bir dari dalam kantung plastic yang dibawanya.

PLAK!

"Aw Appo! YA! Kenapa aku dipukul?" tanya Changmin sambil meringis kesakitan mengusapi kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Yoochun.

"Kau gila?! Apa yang kau bawa itu?!" tanya Yoochun. Changmin melirik bir kalengan ditangannya.

"Wah! Adikmu benar-benar berani Yun, lihat dia membawa bir!" Siwon menunjuk Changmin ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di ruang makan.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

"Ku mohon hyung jangan laporkan aku pada Eomma hiks.. uang jajanku bisa di potong hiks.." Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersimpuh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Yunho sedang menghukum keduanya karena diam-diam membawa bir kalengan yang jelas-jelas illegal untuk mereka yang masih dibawah umur. Cukup mereka melanggar hukum dengan menyetir tanpa izin. Jangan lagi menambah masalah.

"Ini kan kadar alcoholnya rendah, tidak ada salahnya kan mencobanya sedikit?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Masalah apalagi ini? duh.. ini liburan atau neraka sih? bahkan mereka baru saja sampai belum satu jam tapi masalah lain sudah muncul..

"Kalau Nyonya besar sampai tahu ini akan gawat, bagaimana Yun menurutmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku akan pikirkan dulu." Yunho mengambil seluruh bir kalengan yang Changmin dan Kyuhyun bawa dan menyimpannya dikamarnya.

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya main di pantai! Pohon kelapaaa~" Junsu menjadi orang pertama yang berlari keluar dari pondok dengan girang. Bahkan ia melupakan sang kekasih yang selalu menempel padanya.

 _Oh tidak, pantai.. laut.. air yang banyak?!_

.

.

.

"Jae-hyung! ayo kemari kita main air!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong yang lebih asyik dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang melakukan video call dengan seseorang. Jaejoong tidak menjawab Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Eomma lihat kan? Disana itu laut Eomma~" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu didepan layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan ponselnya pada laut yang terbentang jauh didepannya beberapa detik dan kembali mengarahkan didepan wajahnya. Di layar ponsel itu terlihat gambar cantik sang Eomma yang sedang melakukan perawatan kecantikan di spa.

["Apa salahnya dengan laut? Teman-temanmu terlihat menikmatinya. Come on Joongie bergabung dengan mereka disana."] Sambil sesekali meminum red wine yeoja paruh baya yang awet muda itu berusaha menghibur sang anak kesayangan yang sedang kehilangan mood.

"Eomma bercanda?! Eomma mau kehilangan anak Eomma dengan cepat?" jawab Jaejoong ketus. Nyonya itu tertawa kecil.

["Kau berlebihan nak."] mana mungkin hanya dengan bermain air bisa membuat nyawa anak sulungnya itu hilang? Iya kalau saja Jaejoong tidak memiliki 'masalah itu' atau kecuali memang jika Jaejoong sengaja menyelam ke dalamnya, tapi itu mustahil karena kini posisi Jaejoong saja jauh sekali dari bibir pantai. Dan yakin 1000% kalau anak itu bahkan tidak mau menginjakkan kakinya kesana. Jadi Jaejoong tidak akan mati cepat sebelum hutangnya pada Yunho lunas.

"Ck. Eomma.. aku ingin pulang dan bertemu Eomma.." rengek Jaejoong manja. Duh gemasnya.

["Kita sudah bertemu kok. Bukankah sekarang kita sedang bertatap muka?"]

"Ck." Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Sang Eomma malah tertawa kecil sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya menikmati perawatan kecantikan rutinnya.

"Eomma.. Joongie mau pulang.. Eomma tidak merindukanku? jemput Joongie ya, Eomma? Bawa orang suruhan Eomma kesini jadi Yunho bisa melepasku.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

["Menjemputmu? Yang benar saja, saat anak lain merengek untuk liburan kau malah minta dijemput? Mau bertemu adikmu? Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh bertemu Kibum sampai nilainya bagus kembali. Dan.. Yunho? Nuguya? Dia kekasihmu?]

"ANIYA! DIA ITU—"

"Jaejoongie~ kau sedang apa? Oh? Selamat siang~" Junsu membungkuk sebentar saat dilihatnya ada sosok lain pada layar ponsel Jaejoong.

"Dia Eommaku." tunjuk Jaejoong pada layar ponselnya dengan malas. Nyonya Kim tersenyum manis. Ini pertama kalinya teman Jaejoong disekolah barunya menyapanya.

"Namaku Kim Junsu salam kenal—OMO! Dia sungguh Eommamu Jae?" Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Nyonya Kim dengan semangat dan antusias setelah memperhatikannya dengan seksama beberapa detik.

"Lagi-lagi aku menyesal mengenalkan Eomma pada temanku. Iya dia Eommaku, panggil saja dia Gummy, si pensiunan penyanyi ballad yang kini jadi pebisnis tidak jelas." jawab Jaejoong ogah-ogahan. Mood Jaejoong terlanjur berubah karena Eommanya baru saja menyebut Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

 _Kekasih apa?! YUNHO ITU IBLIS DAN ANAKMU INI BUDAKNYA EOMMA!_ Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Nyonya Kim—atau kita panggil saja Gummy tersenyum manis pada Junsu lalu tersenyum sinis pada Jaejoong.

["Aku titip Jaejoong padamu ya Kim Junsu, kalau perlu tenggelamkan saja kedalam laut anak manja ini. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, Selamat berlibur anak-anak~"]

PIK!

Panggilan video berakhir.

"GUMMY KAU MENYEBALKAN ARRRGHH!"

Sedangkan Junsu kini sudah berlari ke tempat yang lain untuk mengabarkan kalau Jaejoong ternyata anak seorang penyanyi kenamaan Korea yang sudah lama hilang dari panggung hiburan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu, ia menunjuk Jaejoong yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas sambil membanting ponselnya pada pasir pantai.

"Hei, ternyata Jaejoong itu anaknya Gummy! Aigo.. pantas saja selama ini kuperhatikan wajah mereka mirip!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya, Junsu malah memberikan berita yang tidak terlalu penting bagi beberapa dari mereka.

"Gummy? Laba-laba maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengorek salah satu telinganya.

"Gummy! Penyanyi lagu ballad yang sangat terkenal itu loh!" Junsu benar-benar antusias saat ini, membuat Yunho memberi isyarat pada Yoochun agar memberikan kekasihnya itu obat penenang.

"Tidak penting. Lebih baik kita main air lagi!" Junsu diacuhkan.. mereka semua malah meninggalkan Junsu dan kembali ke pantai untuk bermain air.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Mulut kecil yang beberapa jam lalu sempat memanjakan miliknya kini sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas. Kulit putihnya yang bersih terlihat semakin bersinar dibawah teriknya matahari.

Tapi kemudian pemandangan itu dirusak oleh Siwon yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelah budaknya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jae? Masih kesal karena diajak paksa kesini oleh Yunho?" tanya Siwon. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi terus cemberut menoleh sebentar ke arah namja itu, "Ani." jawabnya singkat. Kali ini Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin dan yang lain di pinggir pantai sana.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia mengerti perasaan Jaejoong, namja itu pasti tertekan dan lelah oleh perlakuan Yunho selama ini. Tapi Siwon pun bisa apa? Ia bahkan tidak pernah membantu Jaejoong sekalipun. Bukan karena ia takut pada Yunho, hanya saja posisinya sebagai 'Wakil Ketua Asrama' membuatnya serba salah.

"Badaipun ada masanya berlalu, anggap saja Yunho itu badai yang sedang menerjangmu. Suatu hari nanti juga akan berlalu. Jika butuh bantuan, aku siap membantumu. Jadi tersenyumlah kembali, kalau kau terus cemberut sinar matahari akan membakarmu Jae." beberapa detik Jaejoong terdiam, mencerna kalimat Siwon sambil melihat Junsu yang sejak tadi dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan menoleh ke arah namja itu. Mendengar kalimat Siwon yang terdengar sedikit berlebihan.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan yang lain, Jae?" tanya Siwon lagi. Melihat jarak duduk Jaejoong dari yang cukup jauh dari pinggir pantai dimana ada Yoochun-Junsu serta Kyuhyun-Changmin yang sejak tadi asyik bermain ombak. Bahkan melihat Jaejoong menggeser sedikit tubuhnya saja tidak.

"Takut kepanasan?" tanya Siwon lagi sambil menatap pohon rindang yang melindungi Jaejoong dari sinar matahari.

"Aku? Takut kepanasan? Tentu saja tidak hahaha."

 _Tidak perlu takut kepanasan karena kulitku ini seputih porcelen yang tidak akan menghitam meski terkena sinar matahari seharian._

"Lalu?"

"KYAA! LEPASKAN AKU! CHUNNIE BANTU AKU! AWAS KAU YA! YA!"

Belum sempat membalas pertanyaan Siwon selanjutnya, perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan pada suara teriakan Junsu yang memekik telinga.

"Kami hanya berusaha mengembalikanmu ke habitat aslimu, hyung. Semoga lekas bertemu temanmu yang lain Junsu-hyung!" disana Kyuhyun tertawa sangat evil. Saling memberi kode pada Changmin dan Yoochun yang sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu pada namja berpantat seksi itu.

Dan..

BYURR~!

"HAHAHA~"

Benar saja.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa puas melihat Junsu jatuh ke dalam air, Yoochun yang sejak tadi tidak berusaha membantunya—karena ikut tertawa—kini berlari menuju sang kekasih. Namun Junsu terlihat marah dan mendorong Yoochun supaya jatuh juga tapi ombak keburu mendorong tubuh berisi Junsu sehingga malah dia yang kembali jatuh terdorong ombak pantai.

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa lepas. Yah, lumayan juga ada sedikit hiburan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong kalau pasangan evil yang tadi mengerjai Junsu sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"KYAA!" kali ini tubuh kurus Jaejoong dengan mudahnya diangkat oleh Changmin seorang. Jaejoong memang kurus dan lebih ringan dari Junsu tadi. Sehingga dalam satu kali pecobaan Jaejoong berhasil di angkat.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin dengan mudah mengangkat Jaejoong seperti mengangkat satu karung beras berukuran kecil.

"LEPASKAN AKU MIN! LEPASKAN!" kedua kaki Jaejoong menendang-nendang ke udara berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menahan kakinya, semakin dekat langkah Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan air serta deburan ombak yang menerjang. Mereka tidak sadar kalau wajah Jaejoong sudah berubah pucat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras. Bukannya membantu Jaejoong untuk lepas, Yoochun dan Junsu malah terlihat senang sambil tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang akan bernasib sama dengan mereka.

"LEPASKAN!" Jaejoong masih berteriak keras.

"Kumohon!"

 _Lepaskan.. kumohon.. tidak adakah yang melihat wajah ketakutanku ini?_

 _Ku mohon.. aku bisa mati disini.._

 _Lepaskan.._

 **BYUURR!**

"HAHAHA!" Siwon, Junsu-Yoochun, Changmin-Kyuhyun—Minus Yunho yang tidak ada karena sedang jalan-jalan sendirian—tertawa lepas melihat Jaejoong jatuh ke dalam air dan langsung didorong oleh ombak yang kebetulan datang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Mereka masih tertawa menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari dalam air sambil tertawa juga seperti Junsu tadi. Mereka menunggu sampai beberapa detik kemudian mereka sadar kalau Jaejoong tidak muncul juga ke permukaan seperti saat Junsu tadi.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Apa Jaejoong sedang bercanda?

"Jae?" panggil Junsu. Masih belum ada sosok Jaejoong muncul.

"Jaejoong-hyung?" kali ini Changmin yang memanggil.

"Jaejoong jangan bercanda!"

"Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan Jaejoong?"

"JAEJOONG!" Junsu berteriak keras sampai Yunho mendengarnya dari kejauhan dilihatnya mereka sedang berlari menuju ke tengah laut seperti mengejar sesuatu. Tidak ditemukannya sosok Jaejoong membuat Yunho pun ikut berlari kesana sekuat tenaga.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Siwon tak kalah khawatir, tanpa berpikir lagi dia pun langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam ombak untuk mencari Jaejoong. sekarang sudah jelas, kalau Jaejoong tenggelam.

 _ **Aku benar-benar mati cepat ya?**_

 _ **Tolong..**_

 _ **Kumohon tolong.. siapa saja tolong aku!**_

 _ **Bahkan hutangku pada Yunho belum lunas.**_

 _ **Dan aku belum bertemu Kibum kesayanganku..**_

 _ **Appa yang berada jauh di Inggris dan Eomma yang selalu saja perawatan di salon..**_

 _ **Maaf.. Joongie pergi duluan ke surga..**_

BYURR!

"Bertahanlah Jae.." diambang kesadarannya, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Seseorang dengan bahu yang lebar dan raut wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran. Namun belum sempat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu, kesadaran Jaejoong hilang total.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Yunho berteriak keras setelah melihat Siwon mengendong tubuh Jaejoong yang basah oleh air laut. Terlihat lemas, kedua matanya terpejam tenang dan nafasnya yang melemah.

Junsu terlihat shock, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Yunho segera merebut tubuh Jaejoong dari gendongan Siwon dan segera membawanya ke tempat yang lebih kering. Dia mengecek nadi Jaejoong di lehernya untuk memastikan bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup. Denyut nadinya begitu lemah. Jaejoong tidak boleh mati disini!

Dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran, Yunho pun segera membaringkan Jaejoong pada pasir pantai dan segera membuat nafas buatan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menekan-nekan dada Jaejoong berkali-kali, memberinya nafas buatan yang banyak. Dan pada tempat itu, saat itu Siwon, Junsu-Yoochun serta Changmin sang adik dan Kyuhyun melihat untuk pertama kalinya air mata Yunho mulai mengalir dari kedua mata musangnya, meski hanya beberapa tetes.

"Kumohon.. Jaejoong! sadarlah.. KUMOHON!"

Teriakan Yunho semakin keras, Junsu ikut menangis kencang tubuhnya bergetar. Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah atas perbuatan mereka tadi mulai pucat pasi. Siwon berusaha membantu Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali sadar, namun Yunho menepisnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Jaejoong selain dirinya.

Dipeluknya tubuh kurus Jaejoong. Mulutnya tidak henti memanggil nama Jaejoong di telinganya.

Bagaimana ini? Apa Jaejoong benar-benar mati?

Bagaimana mengatakan kepada orang tuanya nanti?

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pasti dipenjara karena ini salah mereka.

Liburan ini.. benar-benar petaka untuk Jaejoong..

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jaejoong terbatuk dan air laut keluar cukup banyak dari mulutnya. Namja cantik itu banyak meminum air laut.

Kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Wajahnya terlihat panik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia memeluk tubuh Yunho begitu erat.

"Eomma.. Joongie takut Eomma.. Joongie takut.. Eomma!" air mata deras keluar dari kedua mata bulat Jaejoong.

Tubuh Junsu merosot ke tanah. "Syukurlah Jaejoong sadar.." gumamnya pelan. Junsu merasan dirinya seperti sedang berada dalam adegan film yang pasaran namun bedanya kali ini ia mengalaminya secara langsung dan rasanya.. benar-benar shock.

Jaejoong masih terisak bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho.

Ia terlihat ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian namja cantik itu pun kembali pingsan dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat kesal sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.. INI TERAKHIR KALINYA KEISENGAN KALIAN YANG HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUAT NYAWA ORANG HILANG! KALIAN DENGAR ITU!"

BRAAK!

Yunho memukul meja dengan keras hingga meja itu terlihat retak di satu sisi.

'oh tidak. property Eomma.' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Mau tidak mau ia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Dihadapannya. Pasangan Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berlutut dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Kedua mata mereka memerah. Mereka masih menangis sekaligus ketakutan melihat emosi Yunho yang sedang meledak. Wajah Yunho begitu menyeramkan sampai mereka tidak sanggup lagi untuk menatap Yunho. Kini Iblis Yunho yang sebenarnya sedang muncul.

Siwon berusaha meredam emosi Yunho. Walau bagaimanapun Changmin adalah adik Yunho. Kalau sampai Yunho lepas kendali dan menghabisi mereka, maka masalah ini akan jadi semakin rumit.

Jaejoong saat ini sedang berada di kamar, ditunggui oleh Junsu dan Yoochun.

Mereka semua telah berganti baju begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Kini ia sudah tidak basah dan sedang tertidur dengan tenang dan ditutupi oleh selimut hangat.

"Apa perlu kita mengabari orang tua Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Tidak. Kita akan mendapat masalah yang rumit jika melakukan itu." kata Siwon yang kini ikut bergabung bersama mereka berdua. "Sekarang kita tunggu saja Jaejoong sadar kembali. Jika memang keadaannya bertambah parah kita bawa kerumah sakit terdekat." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.."

"Huhuhu… hiks hiks.." Junsu-Yoochun dan Siwon menoleh arah Jaejoong. Namja itu ternyata sudah sadar dan kini sedang menangis, mendengar tangisan itu membuat hati mereka mencelos.

Harusnya mereka lebih peka tadi sehingga Jaejoong tidak menderita seperti itu.

"Jae.. apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Junsu pelan. Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menangis sambil terpejam. Jaejoong bukan menangis karena kesakitan, Jaejoong sedang kebingungan dengan orang yang sudah menolongnya dari ambang kematian tadi.

"Si.. siapa yang su-sudah menolongku?" tanya Jaejoong di sela tangisnya.

"Yunho/Siwon" Junsu dan Yoochun tidak kompak menjawab membuat Jaejoong kebingungan. "Lalu.. siapa yang sudah mengganti pakaianku ini? hiks.." tanya Jaejoong lagi. Pertanyaan yang terdengar aneh dari seseorang yang baru saja sadar dari kematian yang hampir merenggutnya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang menggantinya bukan salah satu dari namja-namja mesum itu hehe.." Junsu tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong bernafas lega, syukurlah bukan Yunho.

"Jadi siapa yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Siwon yang pertama menyelamatkamu keluar dari air, dia mencari-carimu di tengah ombak—" jelas Yoochun sambil menunjuk sosok Siwon yang kebetulan berada disitu.

"Dan Yunho yang sudah membantumu untuk kembali sadar. Kau tahu? Yunho memberikanmu nafas buatan uuhh.. romantisnyaa~"

 _Yunho.. memberikanku nafas buatan?_

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja masuk diikuti Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai di eksekusi Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara Yunho, ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan memelas. Di perhatikannya dengan seksama, kedua mata Yunho terlihat sedikit membengkak. Ada apa dengan Yunho?

"JAE-HYUNG! KAMI MINTA MAAF HIKS.."

"Kami bersedia di hukum apapun karena sudah membuat hyung celaka hiks.."

Belum sempat menjawab mereka, Yunho sudah menggusur pasangan evil itu untuk keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk ikut keluar. Dengan maksud untuk memberi Jaejoong waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yun.." Yunho menoleh. "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Yunho.

"Jangan marahi mereka lagi," Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh haru. "Aku memaafkan kalian.." ingin rasanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin berlari ke aah Jaejoong dan memeluk namja itu erat, namun kerah kaus mereka dicengkram erat oleh Yunho. Jangankan untuk lepas, bergerak sedikit saja Yunho semakin menahannya dengan kuat. Dasar tenaga beruang!

Jaejoong menggeleng, "..bisakah kau tetap disini Yun?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Siapapun yang melihat ekspresi itu pasti tidak tega, termasuk Yunho, apalagi mengingat kejadian fatal yang tadi baru menimpanya.

Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, Junsu pun segera mengajak Siwon dan Yoochun keluar dari ruangan itu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun di lepas Yunho dengan cara di dorong keluar dari sana.

"Baiklah." putus Yunho tanpa pikir panjang sambil menutup kamar yang akan mereka tinggali bersama.

Mereka berdua diam. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara nafas yang samar terdengar dari keduanya.

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk tetap disini tanpa melakukan apapun, aku keluar—" Yunho bangkit dari kursinya namun lengan kurus Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Tunggu—" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih Yunho…" wajah namja cantik itu merona merah. Entahlah Jaejoong malah membayangkan dirinya yang tadi pingsan dan diberi nafas buatan oleh Yunho. Uuh.. bukankah itu sangat romantis? Yunho menciumnya didepan semuanya!

"Hanya itu?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk polos.

Namja musang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, wajah Jaejoong semakin bertambah merah. Sempat terlintas untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman terima kasih untuk Yunho tapi ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

"Kalau memang mau berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu, kenapa tidak berterima kasih dengan tubuhmu?" Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong lalu menyeringai.

"YA! MESUM!"

.

.

.

"Mari kita lupakan sejenak kejadian heboh tadi siang, sekarang kita makan!" Yoochun membuka kaleng bir milik Changmin yang tadi di sita Yunho. Sebagai hukuman mereka berdua tidak boleh meminumnya karena masih dibawah umur, apa bedanya dengan mereka? Semuanya juga masih dibawah umur kan?

Yunho bilang, selama tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tidak masalah. Duh, lagi-lagi seenaknya orang ini.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa menggigit jarinya, sebagai hukuman lain mereka lah yang menyiapkan semua makanan yang tersedia di meja taman itu. Barbeque lengkap yang siap makan. Sambil menahan perihnya asap yang menerpa kedua mata mereka yang membengkak karena lama menangis dua namja itu benar-benar melayani yang lain dengan baik.

Makan enak dibawah langit malam ditemani ombak pasang yang berdebur dipinggir pantai, bukankah itu sangat menenangkan?

Ah, harusnya mereka membawa kembang api sebagai hiburan malam itu, sayangnya mereka lupa.

"Sungguh tidak perlu minum obat Jae?" tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu ini bukan penyakit yang ada obatnya." Jaejoong meminum bir Yoochun tanpa ijin.

"Lalu, kau tidak bisa berenang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"TENTU SAJA! ani, maksudku aku tentu saja bisa berenang, tapi bukan karena itu.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hyung phobia air kan?" semuanya menatap Changmin termasuk Jaejoong. "Dilihat dari reaksimu saat pertama kali sadar itu mengindikasi kalau hyung bukan sekedar tidak bisa berenang, tapi phobia air kan?" jelas Changmin. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal sehingga kita bisa mengantisipasi terjadinya kejadian tadi siang, kalau sampai tadi kau mati. Kita semua akan terlibat masalah besar tahu!" semprot Yunho.

Jaejoong mencebil, "Aku kan sudah menolak dengan keras untuk tidak ikut, tapi kau tetap memaksa! Itu sebabnya tahu!"

"Kau tidak bilang langsung alasannya! Hanya bilang akan pulang dan akan pulang. Rumahmu kan di Seoul juga, setiap hari pulang juga bisa kan?!"

"Haish.. lagi lagi bertengkar.. sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja makannya sebelum monster itu menghabiskan semuanya." Siwon menunjuk Changmin yang sedang memasukkan banyak makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Seakan-akan dia akan kehabisan jika tidak buru-buru memakannya.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam mobil sebentar? Sekitar sini ada minimarket kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Changmin dengan sigap bangkit dari duduknya, "Apa yang hyung butuhkan? Susu hangat? Es krim? Obat? Cemilan? Atau kondom? Biar kami yang belikan!" Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit untuk menemani Changmin.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KONDOM?!" teriakan keras dari Jaejoong membuat Siwon dan yang lain menoleh padanya. "Maaf.."

"Bukankah tadi siang kau bilang belum lancar mengemudi mobil, kenapa sekarang mau meminjam mobil? kau mau kabur diam-diam dari sini?" tanya Yunho dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku mau beli sikat gigi!"

"Mau kuantar Jae? Kebetulan aku juga mau membeli sesuatu." tawar Siwon. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Siwon.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, kalian teruskan saja makannya."

"Tidak jadi. Terima kasih, aku akan melanjutkan makanku saja." firasat Jaejoong mendadak tidak enak ketika Yunho menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kenapa namja itu cepat sekali berubah pikiran sih?

"Pergi sekarang atau kau tidur diluar bersama hantu!" teriak Yunho. Mendengar kata hantu membuat Yoochun yang penakut segera melihat ke sekitar mereka sambil memeluk erat Junsu yang malah asyik memakan sosis bakar.

"Jangan asal bicara Yun! Mana ada hantu disini hahaha." Yoochun tertawa kaku.

"Sudah pergilah.." suruh Siwon pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang cemberut karen baru saja di teriaki oleh Yunho.

Sambil menghentakkan kaki Jaejoong pun terpaksa mengikuti Yunho menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil. Tanpa aba-aba setelah Yunho menekan kunci Jaejoong pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dengan manis sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

.

.

"Hey, guys.. apa kalian menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun membuka pembicaraan yang terdengar serius.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Jung Yunho tadi siang.. apa kalian sadar kalau dia menangis?" kata Yoochun lagi.

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Benar juga! aku baru menyadari itu.."

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Junsu tidak mengerti.

Siwon berdehem, "Jung Yunho itu orang yang selalu serius dan tidak pernah sama sekali meneteskan air mata sejak…"

"…sejak kematian Ji Hyun Eomma." Jelas Changmin.

"Ji hyun Eomma, siapa? Eomma kalian?" tanya Junsu lagi. Dia semakin kebingungan karena sesungguhnya hanya Junsu yang tidak berteman sejak kecil dengan Yunho seperti yang lainnya.

"Ish! Eommaku masih hidup tahu! Segar bugar dan awet muda!" Changmin melempar garpu yang dipegangnya pada Junsu.

"Lalu siapa dia?!" tanya Junsu kesal.

"Dia Eomma Yunho…" jelas Siwon.

"Ye? Bukankah kalian kakak beradik Min?" tanya Junsu lagi. Namja imut itu kebingungan karena banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Ck ck ck.. kau memang satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu info.." Changmin melupakan wajah sebal sang kekasih. Ada satu orang lagi yang tidak mengetahui hal itu, yaitu Kyuhyun. "Ups.. Maafkan aku sayang, kau juga butuh penjelasan kan~"

"JAdi kau sebagai pacarnya pun tidak tahu juga?" tanya Junsu pada Kyuhyun. "Malangnya Kyu.." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi Junsu dengan tatapan sinis yang kemudian ia alihkan pada Changmin.

"Jadi, aku dan Yunho hyung itu memang kakak beradik, tapi kami berbeda Eomma dan Appa—"

"BAGAIMANA BISA—" Yoochun menutup mulut Junsu agar Changmin menyelesaikan penjelasannya lebih dulu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Margaku itu SHIM dan Yunho-hyung itu JUNG. Tapi aku selalu memberi oleh-oleh jika aku pulang pada Yunho-hyung dengan mengatakan kalau itu dari EOMMA. Itu poin pertamanya, apa kalian tidak sadar selama ini?"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan serius. "Kupikir karena kalian bersaudara lalu memanggil Eomma masing-masing dengan sebutan eomma. Beberapa orang begitu kan." Changmin mengangguk.

"Ji Hyun Eomma adalah kakak dari Ibuku, satu bulan setelah melahirkan Ji Hye—adik kedua Yunho-hyung beliau meninggal kan kami semua.. Duh.. ini benar-benar cerita sedih. Aku sendiri pun tidak sanggup untuk mengingatnya.." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Changmin untuk menenangkannya. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin bercerita tentang keluarganya, selama ini ia selalu menutupi semuanya bahkan dari Kyuhyun yang sudah di pacarinya cukup lama.

"Jelaskan secara singkat saja Min agar mereka berdua mengerti.. kalau sudah waktunya, mungkin Yunho sendiri yang akan membagikan kisahnya. Selama ini kan ia bersikap seperti itu karena berusaha tegar dan kuat.." Siwon kembali memakan makananya.

"Aih.. akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Yunho bisa jadi sekejam itu.. kasian Jaejoong.."

"Saat itu usia Yunho-hyung enam tahun. Kedua orang tuaku bercerai saat itu umurku empat tahun, karena Ji Hye masih bayi dan tidak ada yang mengurus dan karena Eommaku yang baru menjadi janda itu sangat mirip dengan Ji Hyun Eomma, akhirnya Halmoni menyarankan agar Appa Jung menikah dengan Eommaku. Akhirnya mereka setuju dan menikah demi kelangsungan hidup kami para anak-anak. Sejak saat itu aku dan Yunho-hyung yang harusnya sepupu menjadi kakak-adik. Dan empat tahun kemudian lahir adik kami yang bernama Seulgi. Tamat." Changmin selesai dengan penjelasannya yang singkat padat dan jelas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Wah, seperti drama saja.."

"Ini benar-benar drama yang biasa.."

Tak lama kemudian perhatian mereka pecah oleh suara ponsel Changmin. "Ada apa Jae-hyung?"

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari keluar dari gerbang villa Yunho baru menyadari sesuatu kalau dia tidak hafal daerah itu. Ini kan kali pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di Geoje. Singkatnya mereka tersesat sebelum menemukan minirmarketnya. Bahkan sebelum menemukan jalan keluar menuju jalan raya.

Melihat jalanan yang semakin gelap bukannya semakin terang menuju jalan raya Jaejoong pun mulai panik.

"Yun, sepertinya kita salah jalan.. ini gelap sekali Yun!" kata Jaejoong mulai ketakutan. Hanya lampu dari depan mobil mereka yang menjadi penerangan sedangkan kanan kiri mereka gelap gulita.

"Berisik." Yunho menghentikan mobilnya masih dengan lampu yang menyala. Mereka benar-benar tersesat.

Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan baju Yunho, sebelah kirinya gelap gulita dan itu membuatnya takut. "Cepat putar balik Yun!" Yunho menepis lengan Jaejoong, tanpa diberi tahu pun ia memang akan berbalik arah.

Yunho kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ia berusaha untuk putar balik tanpa menabrak pohon.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memukuli kepalanya pelan merutuki kebodohan Yunho. Dan kali ini Jaejoong bersumpah Yunho benar-benar bodoh.

Setelah putar balik yang terjadi adalah mereka semakin jauh tersesat dan tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar dari kegelapan itu.

"Berikan ponselmu,"

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Pakai ponselmu sendiri!"

"Ck! cepat berikan!"

["Ada apa Jae-hyung? apa kalian sudah sampai minimarket?"] suara Changmin terdengar dari balik telepon dengan jelas. Yunho sengaja meloudspeaker panggilan teleponnya.

"Sepertinya kami tersesat. Disini gelap dan tidak terlihat apapun." jawab Yunho santai.

"MWO?!" mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong? apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Bisa hyung jelaskan posisi hyung sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santai. Seperti sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu ini dimana, disini gelap sekali dan hanya ada pohon.." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Tetap disitu hyung, jangan merubah posisi dan tetap nyalakan lampu mobil. Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu mobil. Kami akan segera kesana, aku akan melacak GPSmu dan segera menuju posisi kalian." instruksi dari Kyuhyun yang terdengar serius malah membuat wajah Jaejoong berubah semakin ketakutan.

"Aku matikan teleponnya, oke?"

Panggilan berakhir. Yang terdengar saat ini hanya suara nafas dari Jaejoong dan Yunho.

 _Ini cobaan lagi ya?_

 _Kenapa aku selalu sial sih jika bersama Yunho!_

 _Kesal sekali!_

"Yun.. bisa nyalakan radio atau semacamnya? Ini terlalu sepi dan aku.. takut.." pinta Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh ke arah namja cantik itu. Dan benar saja, wajah Jaejoong berubah pucat dan ia bergetar.

"Pindahlah kebelakang, berbaring dan tidurlah jika kau takut. Aku akan menjagamu sampai yang lain datang." suruh Yunho. Ia pun menyalakan lampu yang ada di seluruh mobil agar menjadi terang.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut.."

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, ikutlah duduk dibelakang. Aku tidak mau sendiri." pinta Jaejoong. Namja itu kini sudah duduk manis di kursi tengah penumpang, tak lama Yunho pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan begini tidak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka seperti di kursi depan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi siang.." Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Rasanya ini saat yang tepat untuk berbicara serius tanpa gangguan. Yunho hanya meliriknya sebentar dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

"A, aku takut sekali mati sebelum melunasi semua hutangku padamu. Hahaha." Jaejoong tertawa kaku dan Yunho masih diam tidak merespon. "Soal kejadian tadi siang ketika Kyuhyun dan Changmin memergoki kita—" Jaejoong belum selesai dengan kalimatnya dikagetkan oleh tangan besar Yunho yang membawa kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar di bahu lebarnya. Memilih untuk tidak menolaknya, Jaejoong pun menyamankan diri disana.

Tanpa sadar ia pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Yunho. Namja musang itu tersentak kaget lalu menoleh arah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai, meski Yunho sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong ketakutan. Terasa jelas sekali dari telapak tangannya yang berkeringat namun terasa dingin. Lama yunho memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia mengerti.

Melupakan pembicaraan sebelumnya yang sebenarnya cukup serius.

Dalam jarak dekat seperti ini, Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau bibir berbentuk hati yang cukup unik milik Yunho begitu seksi. Bibir yang sering mencuri ciumannya, bibir yang pernah membuat kissmark dilehernya, bibir yang selalu membentaknya dan memberikan hukuman-hukuman selama di asrama dan juga bibir yang tadi siang memberikan nafas buatan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Unchh.. kenapa Jaejoong malah memuji bibir seksi Yunho sih? FOKUS JAE!

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir hati Yunho dan mencium bibir itu lembut. Yunho sempat tersentak namun ia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya.

Jaejoong sepertinya keasyikan sendiri dengan kissable nya bibir Yunho. Entah belajar darimana, bibir plum pink kemerahan alami itu terus saja menciuminya tanpa henti, sesekali mengulum bahkan dengan nakalnya daging tak bertulang itu beberapa kali sempat meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam. Keseringan di curi ciuman oleh Yunho, dan beberapa kali dicumbunya, Jaejoong sepertinya lumayan belajar banyak.

Siapa yang tahan kalau terus-terusan di godai seperti itu? tentu saja Yunho tidak tahan untuk segera membalas dan mulai mendominasi. Bibir hati itu kini mulai mengambil alih dan memimpin sesi ciuman mereka. Semakin panas, semakin bernafsu hingga tanpa sadar kini posisi mereka mulai 'berbahaya'.

Tapi kali ini Jaejoonglah yang berposisi diatas, ia dengan mudah mendorong tubuh Yunho karena sebelumnya tubuh besar itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Mereka masih berciuman, tangan Yunho mulai berani meraba-raba ke dalam piyama bermotif cherry yang dipakai Jaejoong. Mengelus-ngelus pelan hingga membuat pemilik tubuh itu menggeliat. Sesekali ciuman itu berpindah pada telinga sampai leher masing-masing.

Tanpa disadari Jaejoong menduduki 'milik' Yunho yang mulai mengeras seperti tadi siang, sensasinya membuat Jaejoong merinding dan tersentak hingga akhirnya dia pun tersadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Antenna yang berada di atas kepalanya memberikan sinyal bahaya.

Ia buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya dan bangun dari atas Yunho.

Membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata 'Maaf'. Yunho lagi-lagi hanya memasang wajar datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Dimatikannya lampu yang berada diatas kepalanya hingga tersisa lampu dari depan mobil. Ditariknya tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukannya, di peluknya dengan erat seakan-akan takut Jaejoong akan terlepas jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya.

Wajah keduanya memerah, jantung keduanya berdegup kencang dengan irama yang sama. Pertanda apakah ini?

Tok tok tok!

"Hyung!"

Ah, mereka akhirnya sampai setelah tidak terasa sudah satu jam menunggu.

Yunho kembali ke kursi kemudi dan membuka kunci pintu. "Mana Jae-hyung?" tanya Changmin saat tak menemukan sosok Jaejoong dimanapun.

Yunho menyalakan lampu dalam mobil dan terlihatlah sosok Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur lelap dipelukannya.

"Baiklah ayo cepat pulang dan istirahat." ajak Changmin.

.

.

.

"Yun, ini dimana? Bukankah tadi ketika keluar malam hari, kenapa sekarang sudah pagi?" Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengan Yunho. Namja itu terus membawanya berjalan entah kemana. Sekeliling mereka hanya ada pepohonan rindang tapa ada satupun hewan yang lewat. Sekarang langit sudah terang dan hutan tidak lagi gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Kita akan mencari sungai, supaya Changmin dan yang lain mudah menemukan kita." Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan, apa hubungan Changmin dengan sungai? Bukankah Changmin bilang supaya tunggu saja di mobil?

Setelah sampai di tepi sungai yang ada air terjunnya, sepertinya sungai jernih itu cukup dalam. Yunho melepaskan pegangan Jaejoong pada tangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa namja bermata musang itu malah masuk ke dalam sungai setelah melepas baju yang dipakainya.

Yunho membasahi tubuhnya dengan air sungai tersebut, menyelam sebentar sampai rambutnya basah semua. Tak lama kemudian namja itu naik kembali ke daratan. Dengan tetesan air sungai yang membasahi otot seksinya, namja itu menghampiri Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kita mau kemana Yun?" tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho menarik lengannya membawanya ke tepian sungai. Wajah Jaejoong kembali pucat. Tidak, jangan bilang Yunho mau menenggelamkannya sampai mati.

TIDAK!

BYUR!

Meskipun berkata tidak, nyatanya tubuh Jaejoong tetap ke jatuh ke dalam air sungai. Air yang dingin itu membasahi dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Dengan penuh kepanikan Jaejoong berusaha untuk muncul kepermukaan, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mati mengenaskan.

Tapi Yunho malah menahannya, menahan kedua tangannya. Bibir hatinya meraup bibir plum Jaejoong. menyesap dan menghisapnya sehingga Jaejoong semakin kesulitan bernafas. Oke fix, Yunho berniat membunuhnya sekarang.

Lengan kekar Yunho kini mulai berusaha untuk melepaskan baju yang Jaejoong kenakan. Telapak tangan lebarnya mulai menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong.

Apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu sebenarnya?

Jaejoong hanya bisa melotot kaget. Nafasnya tercekat sampai akhirnya Yunho kembali membawanya ke permukaan air. Dengan nafas tersengal Jaejoong berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dia baru saja selamat dari ambang kematian. Selamat dari kematian memang sudah, tapi Jaejoong belum lepas dari Iblis yang sejak tadi menguasai tubuhnya.

Dengan kasar Yunho terus berusaha mencumbu Jaejoong meski posisi mereka sedang berada didalam sungai, Jaejoong tidak bisa melawan ia masih shock karena hampir mati tenggelam. Ataukah dia sedang terlena oleh perlakuan Yunho padanya?

Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sudah tidak menggunakan pakaiannya lagi dan akan segera dimasuki oleh Yunho. Yunho junior yang pernah memasuki mulutnya akhirnya kini akan memasuki tubuhnya secara paksa, Yunho sedang memperkosanya dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat sampai—

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati tubuhnya sudah berada diatas kasur. Ia meraih lehernya.. nafasnya terasa normal dan tidak sesak. Tubuhnya pun tidak basah dan dingin.

Kejadian di sungai barusan?

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dalam selimut. Ah, ternyata cuma mimpi..

 _Ah, mimpi mesum macam apa itu? Jadi kejadian tadi hanya mimpi ya?_

Kenapa ia harus terbangun saat Yunho belum sempat memasukinya..

 _Haishh sadarlah Kim Jaejoong!_

Saat menoleh ke sampingnya Jaejoong menemukan tubuh yang lebih besar berbaring disebelahnya. Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah mengingat potongan kejadian semalam.

Ketika tangan kekar Yunho menggerayangi tubuhnya. Aigooo…

 _Aaah aku malu sekali~_

 _Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku seberani itu mencium Yunho senakal ituuu_

Lagi-lagi hampir melakukan hal berbahaya hampir diluar batas.

Tapi kemudian.. Jaejoong tersadar… dia satu kasur dengan Yunho? OMO!

SRAK  
BRUK!

"Haishh! Ribut-ribut apa sih ini?!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Jaejoong menutup telinganya saat Yunho meneriakkan namanya dengan keras.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ada apa hyung? kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya Changmin dari balik pintu.

"A-ani.." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar ketakutan saat melihat Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya yang ternyata tanpa.. menggunakan sehelai baju alias topless!

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Halo.. Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya.. lama update ya? IYA!

Huhuhu.. rasanya ingin menangis sambil berguling-guling dilapangan yang luassss.. Kerja di per-Weddingan membuatku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini..

Sejak bulan ramadhan lalu sampai bulan ini banyak sekali pekerjaan.. jujur aja makanya bisa update sekarang karena 'sedikit kerjaanku' sudah selesai. Kejujuran yang lain adalah karena sempat hilang feel dan selalu ketiduran disaat mau update saking lelahnya kehidupan ini… tapi melihat notif email dari kalian-kalian yang setia membaca dan mereview serta memfav dan memfollow FF ini membuatku terharu..

Sampai chap depan masih edisi 'liburan' karena chap ini adalah curahan hati Giku yang ingin sekali liburan T-T

Sampai jumpa chap depan..

Oh ya, aku sebenernya udah punya akun wattpad loh.. masih kosong dan tidak terisi apa-apa ppfftt.. apa sebaiknya di upload kesana juga ya semua ceritanya? Tapi takut gaada yang baca wkwkwk. Ada saran?

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	7. chapter 7 (HOLIDAY END Back to reality)

**Angel, Human, Devil**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!  
Chapter ini akan sangat panjang dan mengandung konten 18++ harap persiapkan diri kalian. Jika kurang hot silahkan marahi author dan tagih yang lebih panas dari ini wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong mondar-mandir di balkon villa sambil menggigiti kukunya sesekali bergumam tidak jelas,

"Ani ani ani.." berkali-kali ia menggeleng lalu kembali mondar-mandir.

 _TUHAN!_

 _Tadi pagi sungguh pemandangan yang hakiki.. ditambah dengan mimpi mesum itu arrgh.._

 _Entahlah harus bersyukur atau merasa sial.._

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" dan akhirnya suara bass Yunho sukses mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Omo! Kaget aku!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian meninggalkan namja itu sendirian.

"Intinya, aku tidak boleh lengah! Kalau sampai aku lengah maka mimpi semalam akan menjadi nyata. Hii~" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk sendiri tubuhnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam villa.

Ia memilih menjatuhkan tubuh pada sofa dan berbaring disana sambil memainkan ponselnya karena bingung hal apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya disana. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi Kibum dengan video-call tapi sepertinya Kibum sedang sibuk sampai tak menjawab panggilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa bosan pun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang keluar—ke minimarket untuk membeli sikat gigi yang seharusnya Jaejoong beli semalam.

Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun sedang jalan-jalan di tepi pantai menikmati udara laut pagi hari yang segar. Dan ternyata hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.. sepasang kekasih itu pasti kembali dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Yunho? Setelah mengagetkannya tadi, Jaejoong tidak peduli namja itu pergi kemana.

Jaejoong tersentak saat sekotak susu strawberry muncul didepan wajahnya. Jaejoong menatap satu sosok didepannya yang sedang membungkuk sambil memamerkan lesung pipinya yang selalu membuat Jaejoong iri.

"Kau bilang suka strawberry, kan?" tanya Siwon. Namja itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan susu kotak itu disana. Namja itu tanpa meminta ijin duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Itu kesukaan adikku." jawab Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Ia memandangi kotak susu itu dengan seksama.

"Oh ya? Kau punya seorang adik? Namja atau yeoja?" Siwon tampaknya penasaran sekali.

Jaejoong memukul kepalanya, duh. Bodoh sekali sampai keceplosan mengatakan kalau ia memiliki seorang adik. Sudah terlanjur lebih baik mengaku dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak mau mengakui Kibum sebagai adiknya, hanya saja meski mereka hidup terpisah cukup lama, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar overprotective dan tidak sembarangan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau ia mempunyai adik yang manis dan memiliki senyum mematikan seperti Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum, seperti mengerti kalau Jaejoong tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin karena privasi. "Maaf kalau sudah mengganggu privasimu.."

"A-ani.. hanya saja aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya karena hanya akan membuatku semakin merindukannya. Kau tahu kan kalau seharusnya kemarin itu aku pergi menemui adikku! Bukan pergi liburan kesini tahu!" kedengaran sekali dari nada bicaranya kalau Jaejoong masih kesal karena diajak liburan kemari. "Ma.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, seharusnya kemarin aku membelamu saat Yunho memaksamu untuk ikut, lagi-lagi sebagai wakil ketua asrama aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.. bahkan saat kemarin Changmin dan Kyuhyun menjahilimu aku malah ikut tertawa.. maaf karena tidak peka.. padahal tugasku disini seharusnya pembimbing penghuni baru sepertimu sampai benar-benar merasa nyaman tinggal bersama dengan kami di Asrama Toho.." Siwon memasang wajah menyesalnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu membujuk Yunho untuk memperbolehkanmu pulang sekarang," tawar Siwon.

"Ti-tidak perlu." tolak Jaejoong.

 _Percuma saja membujuk Yunho. Kalau sampai karena memaksa pulang hutangku di tambah dua kali lipat bagaimana?_

 _Aniya! Aniya! Tidak boleh membantah kalau tidak mau hutangku bertambah._ Batin Jaejoong sedang bergejolak.

"A-aniya.. sudah lupakan saja semuanya. Aku baik-baik saja." karena tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa mengucapkan itu.

Siwon terlihat bernafas lega dan kembali tersenyum ramah. Dan tanpa ijin namja berlesung pipi itu mengusapi kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Membuat Jaejoong tertunduk malu.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadar, kalau Siwon menatap sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok sana sambil memasang senyum remeh. Senyuman yang membuat pemilik nama lengkap Jung Yunho geram dengan sukses karena 'miliknya' sudah disentuh tanpa ijin.

"Pokoknya jatahmu sudah habis Chwang! Sisanya punyaku!"

"Tapi kan nanti juga kita akan makan ini bersama-sama. Pokoknya bagian itu juga masih ada hakku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"YA! YA! LEPASKAN YUNHO!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun sambil berpandangan mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dari ruang tengah. Disana ada Jaejoong, Siwon dan Yunho dalam situasi yang cukup 'panas'.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Yun? Kau tidak lihat Jaejoong kesakitan?" Siwon terlihat berusaha untuk meraih tangan Jaejoong dan melepaskannya dari cengkraman Yunho.

"BERISIK!"

PLAK!

"OMO!"

Mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun melotot sempurna. Yunho baru saja menampar pipi Siwon untuk pertama kalinya! Namja berlesung pipi itu hanya bisa meringis.

"HYUNG! YUNHO-HYUNG!" sepasang kekasih evil itu langsung menghampiri mereka tanpa pikir panjang.

"YA!" Jaejoong berteriak saat tubuhnya dibawa paksa oleh Yunho ke dalam kamar dan suara teriakan itu tergantikan oleh suara bantingan pintu.

BRAK!

Kejadian yang begitu cepat. Membuat Junsu dan Yoochun yang baru sampai di villa dalam keadaan basah kuyup dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang pipinya memerah dan terdapat bekas gambar tangan Yunho disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Siwon-hyung?" tanya Changmin. Mengingat tenaga Yunho yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar seperti seekor beruang membuat Changmin meringis ngeri melihat tanda merah di pipi Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." kata Siwon. Meski sebenarnya sedikit perih. Tamparan tadi tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Hei, ada apa ini? ada drama apalagi?" tanya Yoochun diikuti Junsu yang melupakan keadaan mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka penuh selidik. "YA! KALIAN MEMBUAT LANTAI BASAH! PERGI SANA!" Kyuhyun yang kesal pun melempar dua anak manusia itu menggunakan plastik belanjaannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menampar Siwon? Memang apa salahnya? Bukankah Siwon itu temanmu?!" Jaejoong akhirnya bisa melepaskan cengkraman Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Saat berbalik dan berusaha untuk menggapai pintu, dengan sigap Yunho mengunci pintu tersebut dan menyembunyikan kuncinya didalam saku celananya.

"Kau itu budakku, jadi kau dilarang untuk disentuh oleh siapapun." jawab Yunho datar. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi kan bukan hanya Siwon yang pernah menyentuhnya. Bahkan kemarin ketika Changmin menggendongnya dia tidak marah, saat Siwon menyelamatkannya dari laut dia pun tidak marah. Saat Junsu menggantikan pakaiannya saat ia tidak sadarkan diri dia juga tidak marah.

Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba?

Padahal awalnya Jaejoong pikir tadi Yunho hendak menamparnya. Tapi ternyata malah Siwon yang kena tamparan itu. Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu. Kau mau pulang kan? Kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang, kita pulang sekarang! Tapi konsekuensinya kau harus melunasi hutangmu dengan tubuhmu begitu kita sampai di Seoul!" keputusan sepihak Yunho membuat Jaejoong tercengang.

Bagai disambar petir di pagi hari yang cerah kemudian hujan deras dan apa yang Jaejoong kira tentang hutangnya bertambah sepertinya meleset.

Lebih parah lagi! Yunho mau hutangnya di lunasi dengan tubuhnya!

TIDAK MAU!

"Si-siapa yang bilang aku ingin pulang?"

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Kita akan tetap disini sampai besok, kan? Tidak masalah." putus Jaejoong.

"CK!" Yunho meraih kunci kamar tersebut dan kembali menarik Jaejoong kali ini untuk keluar kamar. Ketika yang lainnya sedang duduk berkumpul diruang tengah sambil memakan cemilan yang tadi Changmin bawa.

"Yunho-hyung kalian mau kemana?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Yunho menyeret Jaejoong untuk keluar dari villa. Mereka pikir setelah Ibllis dan Manusia itu masuk ke dalam kamar masalah telah selesai.

"Pulang ke Seoul!" jawabnya singkat.

"YA! kenapa tiba-tiba pulang? Hyung!" Changmin bangkit diikuti yang lainnya.

Duh, tingkah Yunho memang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi oleh siapapun.

"Bukankah nanti siang kita akan ke Windy Hill? Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung memutuskan untuk pulang?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Tapi namja ini terus saja merengek meminta pulang!" jawab Yunho kesal sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil sesekali meringis, di satu sisi ia memang ingin pulang tapi jika ia tetap memaksa untuk pulang maka ia harus siap kesuciannya akan hilang oleh Yunho. Jika tetap disini pun Jaejoong lelah menghadapi tingkah Yunho yang selalu diluar dugaan.

Mereka sudah sampai di teras depan, derasnya hujan tidak membuat Yunho berhenti dan malah namja itu membawa Jaejoong menerobos hujan sampai mereka berada didepan mobil Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong kesakitan dan diguyur derasnya hujan Changmin pun berinisiatif untuk menarik Jaejoong dari Yunho sebelum lengan anak orang itu remuk ditangan Yunho. Meskipun ia harus basah juga karena hujan.

"Apa benar hyung ingin pulang?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. Jaejoong memberikan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Kepalanya hanya menggeleng ragu. Yunho terlihat menggertakkan giginya menahan emosinya yang mulai memuncak.

"Sungguh?" Changmin melihat ada keraguan dalam mata Jaejoong. Dalam ketakutan akan emosi Yunho, Jaejoong sedang terperangkap dalam kebingungan. "Baiklah aku tanya sekali lagi, apa hyung tetap ingin pulang ke Seoul atau tetap disini bersama kami?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

"AKU AKAN TETAP DISINI!" putus Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun semakin deras. Padahal langit mulai cerah.

"Kalau begitu hu—" mata Jaejoong membulat menatap Yunho. Memelas sungguh terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

 _Tidak. Jangan katakan aku punya banyak hutang padamu Yun.. pride ku bisa hancur saat ini juga._

Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesal. "Lakukan sesukamu dan hukumanku akan selalu bertambah setiap kau membantahku! Mengerti? Kim Jaejoong?" dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Setelah itu namja musang tersebut hilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

Derasnya hujan perlahan berkurang. Jaejoong masih berdiri mematung disana. Antara lega, takut, bingung semua menjadi satu.

"Sabar ya Joongie.." Junsu akhirnya menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah basah kuyup oleh hujan. Membawa kembali namja itu masuk ke dalam villa.

 _Ugh.. rasanya aku sudah lelah sekali menghadapi namja itu._

 _Joongie harus bagaimana Eomma?hiks.._

Junsu hanya bisa mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar sedangkan Changmin pergi sejak tadi mengejar sang kakak—Yunho.

"Emosi Yunho memang tinggi dan sulit dikendalikan, dia itu orang yang bersemangat maka dari itu kau pun harus semangat ya, Joongie.." miris memang nasib Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu, mandilah dulu di kamarku. Aku takut Yunho-hyung akan marah lagi padamu kalau kau masuk ke dalam kamar kalian dengan basah kuyup begitu." setelah melihat adegan barusan, Kyuhyun pun dengan mantap membuang rasa sebal dan kesalnya pada Jaejoong. Namja itu benar-benar lemah dan tak berdaya oleh Yunho. Malang sekali bukan?

Mulai saat ini Kyuhyun akan bersikap baik pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang.. err…

 _MEREKA SAMA SAJA JOROK!_

 _Baru juga satu malam disini dan kekacauan ini.. oh TUHAN!_

 _Dan apa itu di pojokan?_

 _Omo! Bungkus kondom?_

 _AIGOOOO…._

Bukannya langsung mandi seperti yang Kyuhyun suruh alhasil Jaejoong lebih dulu membereskan kamar itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap gagang pintu didepannya dengan rasa ragu. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada dalam satu kamar, mungkin saat ini juga Jaejoong akan langsung masuk tanpa rasa kikuk. Mengomel, berteriak dan mengumpat sesuka hati. Setelah dibentak seperti itu di tengah derasnya hujan tadi, di berikan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk membuat Jaejoong jadi sedikit agak takut berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Bagaimana nanti malam ia tidur? haruskah ia mengalah dan tidur di sofa ruang tengah?

Yang terpenting saat masuk ke dalam kamar ini nanti, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ekspresi apa yang harus ia pasang? Haruskah ia meminta maaf langsung pada Yunho atau bersikap cuek seolah tidak terjadi apapun?

"Kenapa kau berdiri terus disitu? Cepat minggir, aku mau masuk, dan oh ya setelah itu pel lantai ini. Kau pasti sudah membuat lantai ini kotor tadi," Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dari depan pintu. Kemudian ia masuk tanpa permisi lebih dulu.

Hey, memangnya siapa yang sudah membuatnya basah kuyup tadi?

 _Kalau tahu dia tidak ada didalam. Harusnya aku masuk sejak tadi! Dasar beruang gendut jelek!_

"CK!" Jaejoong berdecak kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengepel lantai didepan kamar tadi yang 'katanya kotor' akibatnya sendiri dan seluruh ruangan yang ada—Jaejoong pikir kalau hanya mengepel dibagian itu saja seperti ada yang kurang maka Jaejoong membersihkan seluruh sudut ruangan hingga kini bersih sekali seakan bersinar-sinar. Oh jangan lupakan kamar yang ditempati Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Tidak terasa sudah masuk jam makan siang dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasak makanan sederhana. Saat ini ia sudah beraada didapur bergerak kesana kemari dengan cekatan hingga tak lama Kyuhyun pun datang menawarkan bantuannya yang sangat langka.

"Jae-hyung.." ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggil Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Jaejoong yang sibuk memotong-motong ayam dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci sayuran. Pagi tadi tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membuat mereka tidak bisa keluar dan melanjutkan liburan.

Kenapa tumben sekali turun hujan saat musim panas? liburan mereka seperti dikutuk ya?

"Ya? ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jaejoong. Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kecurigaan yang membuat Jaejoong risih dan bergegas menyelesaikan ayamnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya pada Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Aku ingin bertanya.. apakah Jae-hyung dan Yunho-hyung berpacaran—HMP!" Jaejoong segera menutup mulut Kyuhyun sebelum orang lain mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun tajam sambil menggeleng. Kyuhyun pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan karena mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Jaejoong. "Jangan bahas soal itu disini, oke? Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya suatu saat nanti. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Setelah bekapan tangan Jaejoong terlepas akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Tapi.. Kenapa hyung bisa sampai memberinya blowjob?!" pekik Kyuhyun seperti disengaja agar ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"YA! MULUTMU ITU!" mata Jaejoong melotot sempurna pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Tapi aku sangaaaaat ingin tahu alasan kalian melakukan itu dibelakang kami tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Kau tahu hyung, kau itu sangat berani ternyata." goda Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong masih belum tahu, kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat evil. Meskipun kita tahu kalau tadi Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk bersikap baik pada Jaejoong, bukan berarti sifat evilnya hilang begitu saja. Arrrghh! Kalau yang lain dengar bagaimana? Kenapa namja itu harus memekik sekeras itu?

TRAK!

Jaejoong meletakkan pisau yang tadi dipakai untuk memotong ayam. _Rasanya aku mau menusuk pisau ini padanya._

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BAHAS ITU DISINI SEKARANG!" Kyuhyun kira Jaejoong adalah orang yang polos dan lemah lembut karena selama ini dia selalu saja menurut pada Yunho, tapi teringat kembali hari pertama Jaejoong datang ke asrama saja sudah membuat banyak keributan hingga hari ini dan lagi dirinya baru saja diteriaki oleh Jaejoong sekeras itu Kyuhyun simpulkan kalau Jaejoong adalah orang yang plin plan.

Tidak konsisten dengan ucapan serta tingkah lakunya. Kadang polos dan baik, kadang menyebalkan juga berisik. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Yunho hyung memberikan banyak hukuman padanya.

Karena Yunho bersikap keras pada penghuni asrama adalah agar para penghuni menjadi disiplin dan teratur. Itu lah kesimpulan Kyuhyun. Sambil menatap ngeri pisau yang tadi dipakai Jaejoong. Takut Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya kalau memang ingin 'mengorek informasi' dari Jaejoong yang sikapnya absurd ini maka Kyuhyun akan lebih berhati-hati dan perlahan agar rasa penasarannya terbayarkan.

Oh ya, sejak kapan Kyuhyun begitu penasaran pada Jaejoong? bukankah saat pertama kali Jaejoong datang ke asrama ia sedikit kesal karena Jaejoong pernah menyindirnya. 'Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti.' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali," pertanyaan dari Yoochun membuat Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya pada namja itu. Tidakkah matanya itu melihat kalau Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong sedang memasak.

"Omo, matamu itu Kyu seperti mau membunuhku saja," ejek Yoochun. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkat keduanya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan cuma melihat saja! cepat bantu jangan cuma mau enaknya saja tinggal makan!" omel Kyuhyun masih menatap Yoochun kesal.

"Ck. Galak sekali seperti sedang PMS. Di luar itu masih hujan, enaknya itu ya bermalas-malasan dikasur. Bye kawan~" setelah memberi sebuah Kiss Bye namja yang pernah tinggal lama di Amerika itu pun pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan semua sisanya. Terima kasih telah membantuku, Kyu. Kalau kau ingin istirahat juga silahkan. Aku akan memanggil kalian semua setelah semuanya siap." Jaejoong tersenyum ramah. Omo, Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau ada orang sebaik Jaejoong.

"Tidak tidak . Aku akan disini membantumu sampai selesai hyung. Oke?"

Oh, apakah ini sebuah awal yang baik untuk Jaejoong? apakah ia sudah mendapat teman yang lain sekarang? Setelah pertama Siwon lalu Junsu dan Yoochun serta Changmin, Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi baik seperti ini padanya?

.

.

.

"Makan malam hari ini a~pa?" tanya Junsu. Derasnya hujan belum juga berhenti, padahal tadi sudah sedikit cerah tapi ternyata hujan kembali turun. Liburan yang sia-sia. Mau ke pantai pun anginnya kencang dan hujan begini ombak pasti besar.

Tinggal 1 hari lagi sisa liburan mereka. Dan 1 hari ini tidak digunakan untuk apa-apa dan berlalu dengan sia-sia.

Dengan ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hal apapun dan hanya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing dari mulai bermain game, fokus pada computer tabletnya, ponsel sampai berguling-guling tidak jelas—Junsu.

"Baru selesai makan siang sudah bertanya soal makan malam. Masak sana sendiri! Memangnya masak itu tidak cape apa?!" semprot Kyuhyun meski matanya fokus pada PSP. Baru membantu Jaejoong memasak makanan sederhana untuk mereka Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa amat kelelahan. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong yang beberapa waktu lalu mendapat tugas memasak untuk seluruh penghuni asrama ya?

Kyuhyun semakin yakin Jaejoong bukan manusia biasa.

"Cih, baru membantu segitu saja mengomel." Junsu yang sejak tadi berguling-guling tidak jelas menghampiri Yoochun dan langsung memeluk namja itu erat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus.

"Besok kita pulang siang atau malam?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa.

"Sore pukul 3 kita berangkat pulang." putus Yunho.

"Yaaah.. lalu bagaimana dengan windy hill? Huhuhu.." Junsu terlihat sedih.

"Kita akan tetap kesana kalau cuaca bagus. Kalau masih hujan begini ya, mau tidak mau kita pulang saja." lanjut Changmin.

"Duh, sia-sia sekali membayar mahal sewa villa ini kalau Cuma berdiam diri saja." keluh Yoochun. Namja itu memang sedikit perhitungan soal uang.

"Seperti kau ikut membayar saja tagihannya hyung." sindir Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku akan bayar setelah uang bulananku cair. Jadi, siapa disini yang mau meminjamkan uangnya padaku sedikit saja?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

"Aku tidak."

"Tidak."

"Tidak mau."

"No no no."

"…." Yunho hanya memberikan tatapan yang berarti tidak.

"Aku sedang dihukum sampai bulan depan jadi uang sakuku ditahan." Ini fakta, bukan alasan.

"Hiks.. kalian semua pelit sekali.."

.

.

.

Malam kedua yang Jaejoong lewati bersama Yunho berjalan dengan normal. Mereka tidur dikamar yang sama namun Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa bed meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di kasur yang artinya Jaejoong bisa tidur dengan luas dan nyaman. Dengan selimut hangat tanpa gigitan nyamuk dan debaran kencang dadanya yang menggila seperti pagi kemarin ketika dirinya mendapati satu ranjang dengan Yunho.

Yang tidak Jaejoong sadari kalau sebenarnya namja musang itu sempat pindah tidur disampingnya sebentar. Namun sebelum pagi benar-benar datang namja itu kembali tidur ditempatnya semula sebelum ketahuan.

 _Entah kenapa aku bersemangat sekali hari ini. ah, tidak sabar pulang ke Seoul tanpa beban~_

Jaejoong menghirup udara segar pagi hari seorang diri di tepi pantai yang masih sepi, langit cerah tidak hujan seperti kemarin. Ia bangun begitu pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan lalu menikmati angin laut pagi hari yang segar sendirian. Begitu damai dan menyenangkan hingga—

GREP!

Sosok hangat itu membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Jaejoong ragu untuk sekedar menoleh, seakan sudah hafal hembusan nafas yang berhembus lembut di telinganya.

"Seharian kemarin kau tahu? Kau itu sangaaaaat menyebalkan. Sampai-sampai aku ingin mengikatmu seharian disebuah tiang dan menghukummu sepuasnya. Atau bahkan melemparmu ke laut sana sekarang juga, namun teringat akan 'hutangmu' yang banyak dan belum lunas sama sekali itu aku memikirkannya kembali." Eoh.. menyeramkan bukan kalimat orang itu?

"Aku minta—hhmp!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika berbalik dan bibir Jaejoong sudah di kunci orang itu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Yang semakin lama menjadi semakin liar dan tak terkendali. Yunho dalam pikirannya bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli kalau mereka kembali tertangkap basah oleh yang lain seperti saat di mobil oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin adiknya.

"Hmmpp! Mmmp!" Jaejoong melotot takut sambil memukul-mukul dada orang itu.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan sebuah hisapan kuat pada bibir manis Jaejoong, Yunho pun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan puas dan remeh. "Setidaknya satu kali sehari, lakukanlah hal yang bisa membuatmu mencicil hutangmu. Atau kau mau hutangmu semakin menumpuk, eoh? Maka kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari kurunganku, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho yang telah berpakaian rapi dan wangi itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri setelah mencuri manisnya bibir Jaejoong di pagi hari.

Dari melayangkan tinju ke udara berkali-kali sampai menginjak-injak pasir pantai dengan gemas. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa memendam semuanya sendirian. "Aku bisa semakin kurus kalau terus membatin seperti ini…"

'Apakah tadi ada yang melihat?' tanya nya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"WINDY HILL OH MY GOD SUN!" sejak kemarin memang Junsu yang amat bersemangat dengan Windy hill. Namja imut itu berlarian seorang diri sambil sesekali mengambil foto dengan ponselnya bersama Yoochun dengan latar Kincir Angin yang memang menjadi ikon khas windy Hill,

"Padahal tempat lain yang lebih bagus dari ini banyak sekali, sayangnya kita hanya bisa kesini lalu kembali ke kehidupan Seoul yang keras." Kyuhyun yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan Geoje terlihat biasa saja.

 _Suatu hari aku harus kesini lagi bersama Appa, Eomma dan Kibum. Pemandangannya memang indah sekali kalau tidak ada iblis yang satu itu._

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau mau berfoto juga bersamaku?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kedapatan menatapnya ketika ia sedang dipaksa berfoto oleh Changmin, untuk pamer pada sang adik—Seulgi & Ji Hye.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng kuat.

Dalam hati ia pun juga sama semangatnya dengan Junsu karena setelah ini mereka langsung pulang ke Seoul.

Junsu dan Yoochun sibuk berfoto seperti pasangan yang sedang melakukan sesi prewedding dengan Siwon sebagai sang fotographer.

Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong sedang seorang diri pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja cantik itu, "Hyung," serunya. Jaejoong menyimpan kembali ponsel yang dimainkannya ke dalam tas nya.

"Ya?" Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum dengan manis membuat Changmin jadi salah tingkah. Setelah beberapa detik diam karena terpesona akhirnya Changmin disadarkan oleh gerakan tangan Jaejoong didepan wajahnya.

"..Ah, aku ingin minta maaf atas perlakuan Hyungku kemarin padamu hyung. Aku harap hyung tidak menyimpan dendam padanya." namja bertubuh jangkung itu menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal.

"Yunho maksudmu? Ah, ani—tidak perlu meminta maaf karena itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho." entah apa hubungan Yunho dengan Changmin sebenarnya sampai Changmin mau berbuat seperti itu. Jaejoong tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang karena berurusan dengan Yunho saja sudah membuatnya lelah.

"Setidaknya mari kita buat kenangan bersama kalau kita pernah kesini, ayo semua bilang KIMCHI!"

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya di tarik oleh Siwon. Mereka semua ternyata sudah berkumpul disekitar Jaejoong untuk berfoto. Pasangan Junsu-Yoochun berpose paling heboh, Kyuhyun-Changmin yang selalu staycool. Yunho yang serius, Siwon yang memamerkan lesung pipinya serta Jaejoong yang memasang ekspresi aneh, bingung campur terkejut.

Dan semua kenangan kejadian yang telah terjadi diantara mereka selama tiga hari di Geoje berkumpul menjadi satu dalam foto itu.

Satu jepretan terakhir akhirnya Jaejoong bisa tersenyum disana meski hanya senyuman kecil.

Meski awalnya aneh namun ternyata seru juga.

"Sampai jumpa Geoje dengan semua keindahannya yang belum kita nikmati semua. By Kim Junsu."

.

.

.

"Hyung, sungguh tidak bisa menyetir? Aku mulai lelah. Lihat mereka bertiga saja gantian menyetir, masa sejak datang kesini aku terus dan Kyuhyun yang menyetir?" Changmin memasang wajah yang amat memelas pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia juga bermaksud memberi kode pada Yunho agar sepupu sekaligus kakak tirinya itu mau menggantikannya.

"Ck. Berikan kuncinya padaku," kalian pikir ini pasti Yunho kan? Bukan kok ini adalah Jaejoong.

Ya, Jaejoong menawarkan dirinya untuk menyetir, kalian tidak salah baca kok.

Kyuhyun menyenggol siku Changmin, "Ya Chwang, benar mau membiarkannya menyetir? Kenapa tidak langsung saja meminta Yunho-hyung menggantikanmu? Bukankah kemarin dia bilang kalau ia belum lancar menyetir? Kau tidak sayang nyawaku Chwang?" bisiknya pada Changmin sedikit khawatir.

Sedang Yunho hanya diam dan memasang wajah serius seperti biasa. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menonjok wajah serius itu.

"Aku kan hanya bilang belum lancar menyetir bukan berarti aku tidak bisa," tolong jangan contoh kelakuan Jaejoong ini. Meski sudah lama Jaejoong tidak menyetir mobil bukan berarti ia lupa caranya menyetir kan?

"Mau bagaimana lagi? aku juga ingin beristirahat dan bermesraan denganmu dibelakang seperti mereka.." ucap Kyuhyun imut.

"YA! cepat turun sana dan pindah ke belakang!" titah Jaejoong. Tanpa persetujuan dari Yunho—karena namja itu sejak di Windy hill tadi benar-benar hanya diam saja seperti orang sedang sakit gigi. Tapi dia malah otomatis pindah ke kursi depan mengikuti Jaejoong—bukan kursi kemudi.

"Jangan lupa kepalamu itu, kalau bisa sepanjang perjalanan kau tiduran saja supaya tidak menghalangi spion belakang." oh akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dan akhirnya setelah di awali dengan doa Jaejoong pun mulai menyetir dengan normal dan belum ada masalah.

Sampai orang itu memulai masalahnya.

"Cepat salip mobil yang didepan, kau ini lelet sekali sih? mau sampai seoul jam berapa?!"

"Naikan kecepatanmu kau tidak lihat jalanan sepi?!"

"Didepan ada truk, jaga jarakmu dengan benar!"

"Jangan terlalu ngebut ini bukan jalan tol!"

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih?!"

Wajah Yunho benar-benar minta di tonjok, dia memerintah ini dan itu seperti seorang bos besar. Sejak tadi terus saja begitu membuat Jaejoong kesal. Konsentrasinya menyetir jadi terganggu.

"Kalau kau terus berkomentar kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyetir sih?!" ups.. Jaejoong tanpa sadar membentak Yunho. Tidakkah ia lupa bahwa ia harus hati-hati kalau berhadapan dengan Yunho?

Ah, Jaejoong lupa kalau ia budak dan Yunho memanglah Bos Besarnya.

"Kau sedang cari masalah Kim?" tanya Yunho dengan nada suara berat.

"Kau yang sejak tadi terus membuat masalah memerintahku ini itu, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi tahu!" saking kesalnya Jaejoong sampai memukul setir.

"Ada apa hyung? kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Changmin dari belakang. Sejak tadi pasangan itu sibuk bermesraan sehingga tidak menyimak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-ani.. ani.. aku hanya bercanda haha. Baiklah aku akan menyetir sesuai dengan yang kau katakan, Yunho-nim," lama Jaejoong diam menunggu reaksi Yunho selanjutnya. Setelah beberapa kilo meter jalanan dilalui akhirnya Yunho membuka suara.

"Menepi sekarang." perintahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Perlu aku mengulanginya sampai dua kali?"

"Oke oke aku akan menepi. Ck." setelah memilih tempat yang cocok akhirnya Jaejoong pun menepikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menepi?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan rambut berantakan. Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya.

"Cepat keluar," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya bingung, apa barusan ia baru saja diusir? Sebelum dua mata musang itu keluar dari sarangnya Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama bisa terdiam tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

Dari luar dapat dilihat oleh duo pasangan evil itu bahwa Jaejoong di tarik oleh Yunho dengan kasar mendudukan namja cantik itu ditempatnya duduk tadi—kursi sebelah kemudi sedangkan kini dirinyalah yang menggantikan Jaejoong untuk menyetir di kursi kemudi.

Jaejoong yang awalnya kaget karena mengira di usir sungguhan akhirnya menerima maksud Yunho, yaitu menggantikannya.

Yah, lumayan bukan Jaejoong jadi bisa beristirahat.

.

.

Sampai di asrama masih dalam keadaan tertidur membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak enak dengan Yunho. Namja itu memasang wajah kesal sesaat setelah ia membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya. Jaejoong yang masih mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya pun hanya bisa terdiam. Namja bermarga Jung itu tanpa kata keluar dari mobil, membawa barang-barangnya dan masuk ke dalam asrama lebih dulu dari yang lain.

"Kenapa Yunho?" tanya Junsu pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak tahu karena kami tertidur ditengah perjalanan." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian ia menunjuk Jaejoong agar namja itu menjawab alasan sikap Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku juga tertidur." jawabnya.

"Aigo.. mungkin Yunho kesal pada kalian karena telah membuatnya menjadi supir kalian." tebak Yoochun.

"Tapi kan dia sendiri yang meminta gantian menyetir." bela Jaejoong sambil kesulitan mengeluarkan barang bawaannya yang begitu banyak. Rencana yang telah di rancangnya sia-sia karena ternyata hanya mempersulit dirinya sendiri dari berangkat hingga pulang kembali ke asrama. Untung saja ada Siwon yang selalu membantunya walau tak diminta.

"Haha, Yunho marah. Kalian akan kena masalah." ejek Junsu.

"Ah, molla. Biarkan saja nanti juga baikan sendiri." kata Changmin.

"Mari kubantu," Siwon mengangkat tas besar terakhir yang Jaejoong keluarkan dari mobil. Yah, meski awalnya Jaejoong merasa menjadi namja lemah menerima bantuan itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bukankah lumayan juga jadi mengirit tenaga, hahaha.

"Ani.. aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." bohong Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kau pasti kelelahan kan menyetir mobil sampai kesini," _ya, aku memang kelelahan._

 _Baiklah tidak ada salahnya menerima bantuannya lagi._

"Terima kasih Siwon-ah."

.

.

"Eomma hanya 60 menit. Jadi jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetap disini, mengerti?" setelah menasehati namja cantik didepannya, yeoja paruh baya itu kemudian memasuki kafe dengan tenang. Meski teriakan terkejut dari beberapa orang yang menyadari sosoknya saling bersahutan. Untung saja sang pengawal yang sigap membaca situasi dapat meredam kehebohan itu.

Sedangkan sang remaja yang ditinggal di mobil mewah itu sekarang sedang memelas pada sang supir untuk mengijinkannya keluar sebentar untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Aku janji hanya akan memberikan ini pada Joongie-hyung lalu setelah itu cepat kembali. Ayolah hyung…" Kibum terus merengek dan merengek sambil memegangi bungkusan besar yang sudah diambilkan dari bagasi oleh pengawal Eommanya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya tanpa ketahuan Nyonya besar?" tanya namja berpakaian formal itu sekali lagi.

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Aku yakin!"

Karena tak tahan mendengar rengekan namja imut dan manja itu akhirnya ia pun mengalah dan mengijinkan sang majikan mengurus urusannya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung!" teriaknya sambil berlari kencang menuju tujuannya.

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

.

Namja berkulit putih bersih itu nampak kebingungan setelah melewati gerbang asrama Toho yang begitu sepi. Ditengah kebingungan ditambah sempitnya waktu yang ia punya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja tanpa pikir panjang.

"Permisi~"

Leeteuk menoleh sejenak setelah menyimpan sepatunya kedalam lemari. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca tebal itu. Keningnya berkerut. Sesosok namja berwajah manis dengan seragam sekolah menengah berdiri disana sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan besar ditangannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Leeteuk pada namja bersenyum manis didepannya.

"Kim Jaejoong ada?" tanya namja itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Jaejoong? iya tentu saja dia sedang di taman belakang.." Leeteuk menunjuk ke sembarang arah tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku adik Kim Jaejoong.. calon penghuni asrama ini tahun depan hihihi~" Kim Kibum—adik dari Kim Jaejoong itu terkekeh sambil malu-malu.

"Ah, begitu.. Kau adiknya Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip ya?" Leeteuk mengangguk berkali-kali. Namja imut didepannya terus saja tersenyum.

Namja imut itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan berukuran besar yang sejak tadi ia pegangi pada Leeteuk. "Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini pada Joongie-hyung.."

"Hanya menitipkan ini? tidak sekalian mampir saja? Atau mau kupanggilkan Jaejoong sebentar?" tawar Leeteuk.

Kibum menggeleng, "Ani.. Ani.. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum Eomma sadar kalau aku sudah pergi jauh. Sampaikan saja titipan ini pada Joongie-hyung. aku harus segera pergi, terima kasih hyung!" Kibum membungkuk sebentar kemudian ia berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk. Waktunya memang terbatas.

Ah, namja yang periang sekali.

.

.

.

"Sabtu besok aku harus pulang pokoknya akan pulang!" Jaejoong terlihat sedang dalam mode ketus dengan Junsu yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Tidak cukupkah minggu lalu mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama di Geoje dan kali ini mereka kembali merencanakan liburan bersama tanpa lebih dulu bertanya pada Jaejoong. Bertepatan dengan itu Yoochun, Changmin-Kyuhyun, Yunho serta Siwon pun tiba disana.

"Tapi kan lumayan diskonnya hanya berlaku sampai minggu depan Joongie~"

"Ya sudah kalian saja yang pergi aku tidak akan ikut!" tolak Jaejoong sekali lagi. Tolong, bisakah membiarkan Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya sebentar?

"Ah! Jaejoong kebetulan sekali.." Leeteuk menyodorkan bungkusan besar yang berada ditangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini? untukku?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai adikmu—"

"ADIKKU? MANA?! DIA DIMANA?" Jaejoong melempar bungkusan besar itu kemudian berlari kesana kesini sampai ia berlari menuju gerbang utama Asrama Toho.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Adiknya baru saja datang dan memberikan itu untuknya," Leeteuk menunjuk bungkusan besar yang barusan dibuang Jaejoong. Junsu pun mengambil bungkusan itu dan mengintip sebentar isinya karena penasaran. Isinya beberapa baju dan oleh-oleh makanan ringan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?!" Junsu tersentak kaget karena Jaejoong sudah kembali ke tempat mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Karena takut kena omelan Junsu pun memberikan bungkusan itu pada Jaejoong.

"Dia bilang hanya menitipkan ini saja, setelah itu dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Bahkan aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya, padahal dia tak kalah manis denganmu Jae. Senyumnya benar-benar membuat jantungku sempat berhenti beberapa detik. Aigo.,." kata Leeteuk sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Kibum yang tadi ditemuinya.

"Dia tidak sampai mengatakan namanya kan?! Benarkan?!" Leeteuk mengangguk ngeri melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat panik. "Syukurlah.." Jaejoong mengusap dadanya dengan nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir Jae?" tanya Yoochun.

"A, ani.. hanya saja. Lupakan!" Jaejoong buru-buru

 _Senyum manis yang mematikan?_

.

.

.

"YA! PABBO KIM KIBUM!" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Disana ada Kibum yang sedang memasang cengiran.

["Hehehe.."]

"Kenapa kau datang tanpa memberi tahu hyung? Bagaimana kalau yang lain tahu termasuk kekasihmu kalau kau itu adikku? Bukankah rencana gilamu itu akan sia-sia?" Jaejoong masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

["Oh iya! Ya ampun aku tidak sadar soal itu! Padahal kan niatku cuma mau mengantarkan itu sambil melihat tempat tinggalku nanti hehe..."] Kibum memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Untung kau tidak memberitahu namamu pada Leeteuk.." Jaejoong kembali bernafas tenang.

["Iya untung saja.. hah.. maaf hyung.. Yah kalau sampai bertemu kekasihku tersayang mungkin itu bonus hehehe."]

"PABBO! Pokoknya lain kali kau tidak boleh kemari tanpa memberitahuku! Mengerti?!"

["Mengerti hyung.."]

 _Jantungku rasanya mau copot saat itu.._

 _Kenapa aku punya adik sepolos dan sebodoh Kibum sih? bukannya dia yang punya rencana gila ini, tapi malah dia sendiri yang hampir menghancurkannya. Benar-benar anak labil.._

 _Dan oh! Kalau reaksi Leeteuk saat bertemu dengan Kibum biasa saja, bukankah itu berarti kalau Leeteuk bukan kekasih Kibum?_

 _Dan.. akhirnya ada titik terang sedikit, 1 orang lagi yang bisa ku coret dari 'Daftar yang mungkin kekasih Kibum' HAHAHA_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

 **Pojokan rumah Author ::**

Sudah tahun baru ya? hehhehe~

Tahun baru itu sekaligus umur baru bagiku /gaada yang tanya/

Maaf sekali lama update. Tenang FF ini akan terus berlanjut kok sampai selesai, meski emang update nya tidak akan ASAP. Kadang cepat kadang lamaa seakan FF ini sudah terkubur lama dan dilupakan wkwkw. Harap di maklumi semuanya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih setia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak review di FF yang akan sangat panjang episodenya ini.

Mari kita tinggalkan 2017 yang penuh dengan kenangan. Banyak yang sudah di lalui semuanya, sebenernya pengen curhat panjang lebar tapi yah, sudahlah hehe..

Selamat Tahun Baru 2018~

Apa resolusi kalian? Kalau resolusiku ya… apa ya? menikah? Jadi kaya? Yah, intinya masih banyak resolusi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang tak kunjung menjadi nyata. Jadi mari kita wujudkan bersama satu persatu.

Mari kita isi hari-hari di tahun baru ini dengan cerita yang baru pula sebagai kenangan yang suatu hari nanti bisa kita ingat kembali.

Salam semangat baru dari,

Nyangiku.


End file.
